Dragon Dreams - To The Stars
by PerneseRider01
Summary: The Exiles Crisis has been averted. The Pass will soon be over. And with its end will come what every dragonrider has prayed for... an end to Threadfall on Pern! They sacrificed the very reason for their existence to safeguard the people of Pern. But what will the Dragonriders of Pern do once Threadfall is no more? Here's one possible solution! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter One - First Impressions

_Chapter One – First Impressions_

It was still amazing for me to look about and see the results of our efforts to build the teaching hospital at Robinton Cove. So many long hours, so much hard work… and, yes, so much heartache as a result of the Exiles crisis. Thankfully, that near catastrophe had been averted; the exile lifted. My greatest hope now was that some peace would finally come to the citizens of Pern. And a place of healing was a good starting point.

"It's beautiful, Fandarel," I sighed as some of the construction workers were lifting the final sections of the hospital's outer surfaces into place. "You should be proud of what you've accomplished here."

"Pshaw," the burly Mastersmith snorted, waving my praise aside. "I am proud of my journeymen… and journeywomen… who have created such an elegant… and efficient structure to serve your needs."

"I, and everyone else on Pern," I said to him, giving his shoulder a thump as I spoke, "are in your debt, Mastersmith. Your design is elegant, robust, and eminently efficient."

"I cannot take the credit," Fandarel quietly spoke, waving my words aside. His massive hand sweeping wide, he told me, "This marvelous creation was Aramina's brainchild."

Aramina, Jayge's wife, mother to the Dolphineer, Readis. She had never shown any sort of interest in designing or building anything. But the desire within her slowly began to smolder as she and others explored the remains of the colonists' Landing site. That same desire flared to nova brightness when she accidentally discovered the engineering tutorials that AIVAS contained. Within a Turn, she had quickly outpaced her compeers, earning Journeywoman status in the Smith craft.

When she heard about the plans for the teaching hospital, especially that it was being built on the lands that had belonged to Master Robinton, Aramina had greedily sunk her teeth into the project, spending ceaseless hours at the AIVAS terminals, going through every engineering design and fact she could find before coming up with the incredible edifice that would become Pern's first medical facility manned by dragon-riding healers.

"With you standing behind her," I chuckled, giving Fandarel's shoulder another gentle clout, "encouraging and supporting her at every turn. Well done, Mastersmith, well done!"

When the final pieces of the hospital's outer skin were finally bolted into place, a great cheer went up from the throats of everyone involved in its construction. A few even set off fireworks to celebrate the completion.

"Now, my friend," Fandarel spoke as he took me by the elbow, "it is time to find out if it meets your needs and expectations, Masterhealer!"

It was all I could've dreamt… and more. Sweep ing, elegant, breathtaking!

"Dear Master Robinton," I wept, tears coursing down my cheeks, "if only you could see what everyone who loved you has created!"

The interior of the teaching hospital was as beautiful as the outside. Everywhere you turned, you could feel love and caring reaching out to you. And strength. It radiated from every wall, floor, and ceiling… rising up to shield those who would come here to rest, recuperate, and be healed.

"It reminds me of Impression," I remarked, tears in my eyes as I spun about, gazing in wonder at this marvelous creation. "The feeling I had the moment Tarnaa and I were joined, body and mind!"

Fandarel gasped, the burly smith's face reddening as he whispered, "Like when Rascal and I found each other!"

As if hearing his name, a blue fire lizard swept down the corridor, twittering with delight, landing ever so daintily on his companion's massive shoulder. Trilling a sigh of contentment as he wound his tail around Fandarel's neck, Rascal lovingly head caressed the burly smith, deepening his friend's already apparent blush.

Who could've imagined the Mastersmith of Pern finding… let alone Impressing… a fire lizard… and all purely by accident! Fandarel had gone to one of the beaches on Ista Island, seeking some of the pure white sands it was renowned for to use in the glass panes he was forging for the teaching hospital. So intent was he in his search that day that he never even noticed the remains of a fire lizard clutch barely a boot length from where he had stopped to examine the fine white crystals of beach sand.

A solitary egg, partially obscured by sand, was all that remained of the clutch; the area nearby littered with the shattered remains of the other eggs. Perhaps the queen had felt this one wouldn't hatch, as sometimes happened, and had abandoned the nest.

But, that day, Rascal had had other ideas. Perhaps sensing a kindred spirit nearby, the little blue practically exploded out of his shell, showering Fandarel with the fragments, startling the Mastersmith. Wailing desperately as he slowly approached the stunned Smith, the moment their eyes met, Impression happened. Haltingly, almost reverently, Fandarel had knelt in the sands, scooping the tiny dragon into his massive hands, tears pouring down his face. Then, remembering the pouch of meatrolls he had brought, Fandarel began feeding little Rascal, cementing their bond.

"Aramina!" the Mastersmith bellowed, startling little Rascal, but only for a moment.

"What is it?" she asked, her face lined with worry as she and her design team came running up the hall. "Is something wrong?"

Fandarel didn't say a word… simply wrapped his massive arms around Aramina and hugged her ever so gently.

"My dear journeywoman, what a wonder you have created," he whispered, pulling back to look at Aramina's face, her expression one of total confusion. One arm still around her waist, with his free hand, he gestured about, adding, "Masterhealer Dana is right. This place has all the magic… the feel… the beauty that is Impression!"

The rest of Aramina's team all gasped, eyes flying wide.

"Shards, Ari, he's right!" Neema whispered, trembling hands lightly touching her quivering lips.

"I've been to a Hatching or two," Casser quietly spoke, glancing about, his own expression one of awe. "I've seen and felt the wonders of Impression each time." His eyes fixed squarely on Jayge's spouse, he added, "Master Fandarel is right. This place does feel like Impression!"

The poor journeywoman looked ready to faint as I slowly stepped up to her. Then, taking her trembling hands in mine, I simply said, "Thank you, Journeywoman Aramina. Master Robinton would be well and truly proud. Well done!"

Hearing my words, cheers of support erupted around us, the resulting applause deafening in such close quarters. All Aramina could do was look about in shock, totally overwhelmed by the outpouring of support for her design, waving limply in response to all the accolades.

Abruptly, she straightened, her expression intense and earnest as she took my hand, saying, "I want to be certain the med bays are what you required, Masterhealer."

With that, she turned and headed down the hall to the first of what would've been called emergency rooms back on old Earth.

At the doorway, Aramina paused, gesturing for me to precede her. I moved to the center of the room, turning slowly about as I took in the room's accoutrements. Goldie chose that moment to flit into the room, gently landing on my shoulder before she, too, gazed slowly about.

"Power connections, oxygen, water…" Aramina ticked off as she joined me. "The hydroelectric power notwithstanding, we've added solar power and wind turbines. Oh! And thanks to the efforts of Master Readis and his own research, we'll soon be adding several wave generators to flesh out the hospital's power grid. Nothing but clean, renewable energy!"

"We had looked at other sorts of power generation," Neema remarked from the doorway, "… nuclear, coal, natural gas… We learned about them while digging through AIVAS' records."

"While each could certainly have supplied the hospital's power needs," Fandarel commented, nodding approvingly at his journey men and women, "Aramina's design team chose not to use them because of the potential harm each could do not only to the planet but also to those who would be recuperating here."

"An eminently practical and sensible choice," I said, nodding agreement with the burly Mastersmith. "I approve!"

"But what will we do about the special instruments and equipment you requested?" Aramina wondered, clearly concerned. "AIVAS was very clear on that point. Pern doesn't have the capabilities to manufacture them."

"Yet," Fandarel chuckled, giving his protégé a gentle thump on the shoulder. "Masterhealer Dana already has a solution."

"You do?!" Aramina exclaimed, spinning towards me. Then, in a blinding flash of insight, she gasped, her eyes flying wide. "The colony ships!"

Grinning broadly, I nodded. "With the help of the hospital's dragons and riders, we can retrieve what we need from the Yokohama, the Buenos Aires, and the Bahrain, and put them to good use here at the hospital."

"And, my friend," I added, giving Fandarel a slap on the back, "we'll retrieve enough spares so that your people will be able to study the real thing… to better their own understanding of what we are asking them to manufacture!"

Oh, the look on Fandarel's face! He was grinning from ear to ear, with the look of a child in a candy shop who'd just been told to pick out whatever he wanted!

"That would be greatly appreciated," he sighed, rubbing his hands together in great anticipation of such a treasure.

That was it, then. It was time for me and my team of dragon-riding healers to finally get to work!


	2. Chapter Two - Reawakening The Yokohama

_Chapter Two – Reawakening the Yokohama_

So, the foundation had been laid in the teaching hospital at Robinton Cove. Now we just had to equip it. What we needed was not exactly readily at hand, residing high above us aboard the three colony ships parked in geosynchronous orbit. But, as the Dragonriders had proven in using the power cores of the Yokohama, Bahrain, and Buenos Aires to alter the course of the Red Star, we could salvage what we needed. Now we just had to get up there.

"Jaxom, you and I will be the first pair to go up," I said, laying out my plan in the hospital's briefing room.

"Why you two?" R'mat, blue Targath's rider wondered, gesturing around at the other healer-riders. "What about us?"

"First, none of you have been there before," Jaxom answered for me. "Ruth and I have, and so has Masterhealer Dana."

"Second," I jumped in, leaning on the edge of the table, "no one else here is as familiar with the ships or their systems as Jaxom and I are. Don't worry. You'll be up there soon enough. Jaxom and I are going ahead to power the ships' life support and gravity systems back up. That'll make it easier for the rest of you to move around once you get up there."

"We're also going to try and deploy the colony ships solar power arrays once we get there," Jaxom added to the explanation. "The vessels have been drifting a bit since the anti-matter power cores were removed. We'll need the solar arrays to help power the electric thrusters so we can stabilize the Ancients' ships and keep them from falling out of orbit."

"Ow, my head hurts listening to that talk!" Jeela, green Vernath's rider, groaned. "Do what you have to, Dana. We'll do the rest!"

Many cheers and hurrahs echoed throughout the room and down the halls of the teaching hospital.

"Ready?" I asked, turning to the Ruathan Lord.

"Oh, you bet!" he replied, grinning from ear to ear.

First things first. While the destruction of my scout vessel, the Quester, had been necessary during the Exiles crisis, I had taken the time to remove the spacesuits that had been stored there in case they were needed. Like now. Following my instructions, the other healer-riders helped me and Jaxom suit up. Then, they helped us out to our dragons who were waiting patiently nearby outside.

_We go back?_ Ruth asked, sharing his rider's excitement.

I didn't hear Jaxom's reply, but I could tell Ruth was excited; his tail swishing back and forth in anticipation, his eyes whirling faster.

"Ready, Goldie?" I asked, reaching up to give my little queen a brief scratch as I strapped myself in to Tarnaa's riding harness.

Her reply was an enthusiastic 'Cheep!' from my shoulder as she snuggled up close to my helmeted head, her wings tight against her body, her head stretched forward in anticipation.

"Jaxom?" I radioed, pressing the transmitter button on my own suit.

"Ready!" he reported, giving me a thumbs up from the nearby Ruth.

"Let's do this, then!" I shouted, pumping my fist in the air.

As one, our two dragons leapt skyward; Ruth, for all his smaller size, easily keeping pace with Tarnaa. We circled the teaching hospital once… then vanished _between_. A few heartbeats later, we all materialized once more in the docking bay aboard the Yokohama!

"We've been spending so much time up here lately," Jaxom chuckled over the suit's radio link, "that it almost feels like a second home to me."

"That's not as far-fetched an idea as you might think, my friend," I responded, unstrapping from Tarnaa's harness and floating over to the docking bay's master control panel. "If we are successful in redeploying the Yokohama's power panels, the ship could once more become habitable."

"You're serious?!" Jaxom gasped, bumping rather hard into a nearby console in his surprise.

I nodded. "If we can successfully restore power to the ship, we can reactivate the oxygen regenerator, the water reclaimers, and the artificial gravity systems."

"By the First Egg!" Jaxom whispered, staring in awe around him. "A spaceborne Hold!"

"A possibility," I admitted, chuckling as Goldie tumbled by, clearly enjoying the lack of gravity in the bay.

Keying in the proper sequence, I first reactivated the life support systems, raising the pressure and temperature in the bay to Pern planetary normal. Then, reluctantly, I switched on the arti-grav generator, cringing as Goldie let out a squawk of protest at having to fly once more.

"Truth be told, Jaxom," I said as I removed my helmet, "I've been thinking of converting the Yokohama into an orbital hospital."

"A hospital?!" the Ruathan Lord spluttered, removing his own helmet. "Here?! Why?"

"Certain injuries can be better treated in an environment where there is no gravity," I explained, stripping out of my spacesuit and hanging it in a nearby locker. "We could also use the Yokohama as a spaceborne observation post, monitoring conditions down on the surface, and issuing warnings to the proper authorities if warranted."

"Could we move the Bahrain and Buenos Aires?" Jaxom asked as I verified the systems in the docking bay.

"To position them equidistant around Pern?" I responded, grinning as I did. He nodded. "It would give us better coverage of Pern's entire surface and increase the capabilities of the satellite phones."

"Fandarel has been after me about establishing a Smithhall in space," Jaxom admitted, "where he could manufacture some of those materials the Ancients used to make that can only be done in the absence of gravity." Looking straight at me, he added, "We'd also be able to operate additional healer facilities in the repositioned ships, giving you and your healer-riders more places to transport the injured to."

"Reading my mind, Lord Jaxom?" I chuckled, thumping him on the shoulder. "Let's not count our dragons before they're shelled. We still have to see if we can redeploy the Yokohama's solar arrays."

That had to be done from the Yokohama's command bridge. It also meant putting our spacesuits back on. The local controls in the docking bay only worked for that area. We would need the pressure suits to make it up to the command deck where we could access ship-wide controls, including arti-grav and environmental controls.

"Stay here with Tarnaa, Goldie," I told my queen as I shifted her onto my lifemate's neck ridge. "I'll send for you as soon as we're ready."

My little golden friend wasn't happy about the separation, but it couldn't be helped. Ship-wide environmental controls had been turned off when the Ancients had descended to Pern. That meant large portions of the ship were either near-vacuum, or totally fetid and unsafe to breathe. Getting the solar arrays redeployed was key to our being able to salvage what we needed for the teaching hospital… and for any future plans we had for the colony ships.

When Jaxom told me what Fandarel was envisioning, I wasn't that surprised. After all, he was a Mastersmith… with a penchant for pursuing the most efficient ways to make things. And it was true that certain materials, once used by the Ancients, could only be manufactured in micro-gravity. If we could bring the colony ships back to life, it would go a long way to fulfilling Fandarel's plans and dreams.

It was a long, arduous path from the docking bay up to the Yokohama's command deck. No lights, other than what our pressure suits gave off. Thankfully, the suits had work lights built into the helmets, so we had a slightly easier time than feeling our way in the dark. The lack of gravity also made our journey easier. We just had to push off of an available surface or pull ourselves along via convenient handrails.

As we were gliding down a long corridor on the way to the bridge, Jaxom grabbed my boot, dragging me to a stop.

"What's wrong?" I radioed, turning to face him.

"Turn off your suit lights," he responded, floating nearby.

"Why?"

"Please," he insisted.

Shrugging, I did as he asked as he turned his own off. That simple act should've plunged us into total darkness, but I soon realized there was still some light coming from somewhere. In fact, it seemed to be brightest just inside my helmet!

"Thought so," Jaxom chuckled, appearing in front of my faceplate.

"What's this about?" I asked, more than a little confused.

In that moment, I finally noticed how the color of the light was shifting… from a bluish-green to a pale yellow… and I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped me when I realized what it meant!

"Masterhealer Dana," the Ruathan Lord spoke, bowing to me. "Star voyager. Diplomat. Explorer. Dragon healer. Dragon rider. Craftmaster of Surgery. Lord Holder of Robinton Cove. Born of the fusion of human and dragon DNA, your eyes are glowing… just like a dragon's!"

It was true! I could see the reflection of the glow in the faceplate of my helmet!

"By the First Egg!" I whispered, reaching up to lightly touch my helmet.

"You never noticed before?" Jaxom asked, laying a hand on my trembling shoulder.

All I could do in reply was vigorously shake my head in the negative.

"They don't seem to swirl like a dragon's does," Jaxom observed, leaning closer, "but the color shift and glow is remarkably dragon-like. Quite the gift you inherited from Wirenth."

"We… we better keep moving," I managed to finally get my recently speechless voice to finally say as I switched my suit lights back on. "The others are waiting for us."

There was a grin from ear-to-ear on Jaxom's face when he switched on his own suit lights. Nodding my silent thanks, we pushed off and continued on down the passageway. Ten minutes later, we reached our destination… the Yokohama's command bridge.

"Now what?" Jaxom radioed as we floated in front of the hatchway. "No power to work the door controls."

"Vessels like this always had manual overrides on the doors," I assured him, opening a nearby panel.

Inside was a lever that I grasped and pulled outward. The doors moved slightly as the latch was released. After that, with a little bit of effort from the two of us, we were able to push the doors aside and enter the command deck.

"It still amazes me that our ancestors were able to create such a marvel!" Jaxom sighed, glancing about at the expansive command deck. "Travelling the infinite vastness of the distance between stars to reach Pern!" Then, getting down to the reason for our visit, he said, pointing as he did, "AIVAS said the solar array controls should be on that panel."

"Well, since you've done the homework," I joked, gesturing for him to get to work.

Sighing nervously, Jaxom pulled a small piece of paper from his suit's utility pocket, referring to what he had scribbled down on it.

"Hope there's still enough reserve battery power to pull this off," he muttered, following the activation sequence AIVAS had given him.

During the time the dragonriders were extracting the anti-matter power cores, the citizens of Pern had had to power up certain portions of the three colony ships, allowing them to work aboard the vessels in relative comfort. Once they had removed the power cores, however, the vessels went dark. Small wonder as the cores were the main power source for the ships. However, during those brief periods of activity, the energy they had used should've also been recharging the reserve batteries located throughout the ships, including those that would allow the solar arrays to deploy. Still, after centuries of disuse, I had to wonder how well the batteries would hold up.

"Well, here goes nothing!" Jaxom muttered, silently praying as he pressed the final button.

We waited several seconds, but no response from the control panel. A full minute later, as Jaxom was about to give up hope, the panel lights suddenly winked on. A viewscreen activated, and we could see the long unused solar array panels slowly extending.

"It works!" Jaxom gasped. "After all this time, the sharding things still work!"

"Don't get your hopes up yet," I cautioned. "This only extends the panels. We don't know yet if the panels are still functional."

"Killjoy," Jaxom muttered, but he smiled a quirk of a smile.

Several times as the solar arrays were extending, an alarm sounded on the control console. Hearing them, Jaxom would refer to his AIVAS notes and punch in the recommended command code. An hour later, status lights on the control console indicated the panels were fully extended.

"Okay, that's phase one," Jaxom sighed, somewhat relieved. Checking the displays, with some excitement coloring his voice, he added, "Power's coming through!"

"You'll need to realign them," I said, double-checking the gauges, "if we're to achieve optimal power levels."

"Working on it," Jaxom responded, keying in more commands, clearly relieved that the arrays were still able to provide power.

"And…" he remarked as the position indicators slowly altered, the images on the viewscreen showing the panels slewing about before finally settling, "square on! We're at optimum alignment!" Hastily checking the power level indicators and comparing them to what AIVAS had said the arrays should be able to produce, Jaxom jubilantly reported, "Shells! Nearly perfect output… even after nearly three millennia! It's incredible!"

"Nice work!" I congratulated the Ruathan Lord. "My turn now."

Keying in the command override code I had discovered during my initial investigations into the Pern Charter, I powered up the main computers then quickly used them to bring the Yokohama back to life. Illuminators on the bridge flared to life, filling the room with light. Reserve atmosphere reservoirs opened, raising the internal pressure of the massive ship to standard Pern sea level values. Circulating fans once more began to move the air through the rooms and halls of the vast ship, filtering and cleaning the air.

Pressing a button on a different console, I said, "Landing Control, this is the Yokohama. Do you read?"

"Loud and clear, Dana!" Piemur radioed back. "How's it going up there?"

"Jaxom has successfully deployed the Yokohama's solar arrays," I reported, grinning from ear to ear. "The Ancients' vessel is alive once more!"

"Whoo hoo!" Piemur cheered, his shout of delight nearly bursting my eardrums in the close confines of my pressure suit's helmet. "That is awesome news!"

"The air scrubbers are cleaning up the atmosphere," I told him. "We'll call you back in a few hours once we know the Yokohama is ready for new visitors."

"Better hurry!" Piemur chuckled, glancing behind him. "The visitors' queue is filling up fast!"

"Roger that!" I laughed. "Over and out!"


	3. Chapter Three - Deflector Shields

_**Chapter 3 - Deflector Shields**_

Three hours after the solar panels were redeployed, Yokohama's onboard computer systems finally gave the 'all-clear' for Jaxom and I to remove our helmets.

"Hmm, air's a bit stale," I noted, double-checking the environmental controls. "Ah, no wonder."

"What is it?" Jaxom nervously asked, setting his helmet on an unused chair.

"Hold that thought," I said, keying in a different sequence to the computers.

With one final key stroke, I switched on the Yokohama's arti-grav system, adjusting it to Pern normal levels.

"How did they ever do that?" Jaxom marveled, bouncing up and down.

"Do what?" I wondered.

"Create artificial gravity!" he exclaimed. "It's incredible!"

"Atmospheric moisture content is near zero," I reported, touching a few more controls. "It's drier in here than the deserts of Pun Ch'lar! This should help."

"Ah!" Jaxom quietly spoke, checking the screens. "You've turned on the humidifiers. Makes sense. Too much exposure to that dry air could be taxing."

"Once we start getting visitors back up here, my friend," I said, clapping him on the shoulder, "the moisture they exhale will greatly aid the humidifiers. The ship's systems will then simply cycle on and off to maintain a comfortable level for everyone aboard."

"Now that that's settled," Jaxom said, grinning from ear to ear, "we better get to work!"

Travel back down to the docking bay was much quicker now that power had been restored. And, in short order, we had a sizeable crowd of dragons and riders milling about the vast docking bay, many plastered to the viewports as they enjoyed their first taste of space!

Jaxom had been worried about the future plans for the three colony ships, especially if that involved disassembling the precious equipment already in place in each of the vessel's medical bays. However, after consulting the inventory logs of each ship, we were delighted to learn that sufficient spare medical equipment components were still available in the supply holds to meet the needs of the teaching hospital without having to strip the ship's med bays for our needs.

While the Yokohama's docking bay was large enough for a dragon to take off and hover with a bit of wing room to spare, we opted to power down the arti-grav in the bay to make it easier for all concerned. Zero gravity made it easier to move the supplies to the waiting dragons, easier to fasten them into the special carry harnesses we had fabricated for this endeavor, and easier for the dragons to gain enough wing room with little effort before vanishing _between_ with their cargo.

"What's all this flotsam?" B'gon wondered as I fastened the last bit of special equipment into Tarnaa's harness.

"Something I hope we never need," I sighed, tugging on the last strap to make sure it was secure.

"What is it?" Jaxom asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Deflectors," I replied. "While I'm certain Fandarel and Aramina have designed and built a structure capable of surviving the storms and earth tremors the South is known for, I want this as extra insurance. The wounded and infirm who come to Robinton Cove are counting on us to take care of them and to provide shelter while they recover. We might never need this, but I want to be absolutely certain we can protect those who are under our care. We owe that to Master Robinton."

In short order, the last of the equipment we needed for the teaching hospital was transported back down to Pern where the healer-riders who had been assiduously studying AIVAS' training videos on how to properly install the equipment got right to work. The Yokohama, being the largest of the three colony vessels, was easily able to surrender its materials without drastically depleting what was still on board. Back on Pern, with some assistance, I had my special equipment moved to an internal storeroom on the top floor of the hospital where I could work on it later.

Then, it was back up to the colony ships… first to the Yokohama, then across to the Bahrain where Jaxom and I went through the same procedures we'd used on the first colony ship to get the Bahrain's solar arrays extended. About halfway through the extension, though, the mechanism jammed.

"Shaffit!" Jaxom cursed under his breath, pounding his fist on the console.

"Remember, Jaxom," I calmly assured him. "AIVAS reported that the panels had been in storage since the Ancients made orbit. Over 2000 Turns have passed since then. There's bound to be some problems getting them extended."

"You're right," Jaxom muttered, giving me a wan smile. "Guess I was just getting my hopes up."

"Rest assured, my friend," I chuckled, giving his shoulder a companionable thump, "I have no wish or desire to disappoint our good Mastersmith Fandarel!"

Since I had more practical training and experience in extravehicular activities, I left Jaxom in the Bahrain's control bridge while I went EVA to free the stuck assembly. Given how long the assembly had been stored, I suspected surface oxidation and stellar debris encrustation had caused the mechanism to seize up… a suspicion my visual examinations ultimately confirmed. So, with an old-fashioned wire brush and a little graphite spray lubricant, the Bahrain's solar arrays finally reached their full extension. I stayed nearby as Jaxom repositioned the panels… just in case the positioning mechanisms proved as stubborn as the extenders. Thankfully, those still worked, and Jaxom set them on autotrack to keep the ship's power at its optimum level. Then, I rejoined him in the Bahrain's docking bay where he and I, our two dragons, and ever patient Goldie made the jump _between_ to the Buenos Aires to repeat the extension procedure. By the time we returned to Robinton Cove where the sun was setting, Jaxom and I had successfully powered all three colony ships back up.

"Excellent work, both of you," AIVAS congratulated us as we conversed via the Yokohama's sat-link back to the facility at Landing. "Sensor readings of all three craft indicate power levels are rising steadily. You should be able to execute your planned orbital transfers by the end of the week."

"That's good to hear," Jaxom said, grinning.

"Though it might not sit so well with our good Masterfisherman Idarolan when we change his precious Dawn Sisters!" I chuckled.

"Master Idarolan strikes me as a practical individual," AIVAS said to us. "The repositioning of the Bahrain and the Buenos Aires will give him two new navigation points to aid his sailors."

"And it certainly won't hurt our efforts to get GPS up and running here on Pern," Jaxom added, "providing even better navigation capabilities to every soul on Pern."

"Where'd you learn about that?" I asked, brows furrowed.

"Lord Jaxom has been an assiduous student of the Ancients' teaching archives, Masterhealer," AIVAS responded. Was that a hint of approval in the machine's mechanical voice?

"Having that system up and running again will also aid our healer-riders," I remarked, "giving them more precise means to find locations all over Pern."

"And I'll be sure to drop by the Harper Hall on my way home," Jaxom added, "to keep Sebell and the others apprised of what's going on so that they, in turn, can keep the rest of Pern informed about our activities. We don't need any more Abominators rearing their ugly heads because of what we're doing."

"Tomorrow's a Restday," I said, walking the Ruathan Lord out to his waiting dragon. "Be sure to use it!"

"Have no fear on that score!" Jaxom laughed, climbing Ruth's proffered foreleg and swinging into position. "Sharra will make certain that I do!"

"Thanks for the help today, Jaxom," I said, reaching up to shake his hand. Then, patting his dragon on the neck, I added, "You, too, Ruth."

_It was fun today,_ Ruth rumbled, his eyes a contented blue-green. Swiveling his head around to me, he added, _Dragons can move around in space. Will we ever see those worlds you've been to one day, Dana?_

His question was so unexpected that it brought me up short, eyes wide, a tiny gasp escaping me. Could a dragon go _between_ to other worlds? Could the Dragonriders of Pern become spacefarers? It was an intriguing notion!


	4. Chapter 4 - Honshu Mystery

_**Chapter 4 – Honshu Mystery**_

Step one was now complete.

With Jaxom's much appreciated help, we had successfully deployed the solar arrays on the three colony ships: the Yokohama, the Buenos Aires, and the Bahrain.

Still, I was more than a little concerned. After all, the three vessels had been parked in geosynchronous orbit over Pern since the colonists' arrival nearly three millennia past. As advanced as humankind had grown technology-wise, it was both naïve and dangerous to assume the vessels could've possibly survived this long without suffering some sort of wear and breakdown.

So far, we'd been lucky. Much to my surprise and relief, the solar arrays on the three vessels had deployed with only minor assistance and, remarkably, appeared to be relatively intact, providing much needed power to the orbiting vessels. With that power and the abundant charged particles Rukbat gave off every second, the three colony ships could now capture those charged particles… employing them in the vessels' electrostatic thrusters to provide orbital stabilization. Additionally, those same thrusters could also be utilized to reposition two of the three massive vessels into the equidistant orbital configuration I had in mind. The Yokohama would remain at its current location on Pern's equatorial plane in proximity to Landing. The Buenos Aires would eventually be redeployed on that same plane over the string of islands south of the great Western Continent, and the Bahrain would be positioned over the equatorial waters between Southern Boll Hold in the north and Southern Hold in the south. Before any of that could happen, however, it was imperative that each vessel be thoroughly inspected, refitted, and repaired, if necessary.

But how to do the repairs? The technology necessary to manufacture the advanced materials the Ancients used was unknown on Pern.

"I wish I could advise you how to proceed, Dana," Master Fandarel sighed, Rascal chittering nervously from his shoulder, "but we just don't have the skills yet to manufacture the materials the Ancients used when building their fantastic vessels."

"Has AIVAS been any help?" I asked, feeling just a glimmer of hope.

"Aye," Fandarel admitted, nodding, a slight grin on his face, "but we are still mere babes, as the infernal device stated, struggling to grasp the advanced concepts necessary."

"I know you and the others in the Smithcraft are doing their damnedest to renew the lost knowledge," I chuckled, thumping the good Mastersmith on the shoulder. "Jaxom told me about your discussions about setting up a Smithcraft Hall aboard one of the colony ships. I support the idea. We just need to be certain the vessels are fit for habitation before we risk sending anyone up there. And, to that end, I may have some good news."

"Oh?"

"While Jaxom and I were aboard the Yokohama," I explained, "deploying the solar arrays to begin providing power to the vessel, I downloaded the ship's inventory of onboard stores."

"And?" Fandarel wondered, growing a little more excited.

"Turns out the Ancients had planned ahead," I chuckled, tapping the sheets on my desk. "There are sufficient spare hull parts in storage aboard the three vessels sufficient to repair a significant breach in the hull of each vessel. We can tap those supplies if we need to patch the hulls in any fashion."

"Ah, that is most welcome news!" Fandarel sighed, giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze. "How soon before you know the extent of the repairs that may be needed?"

"Within the next 24 hours," I replied, nodding. "While Jaxom and I were aboard each vessel, I had the onboard computers of each vessel initiate a ship-wide systems diagnostic. It's a time-consuming effort…"

"But necessary if we want to be certain how to proceed," Fandarel muttered, nodding. "You can count on the Smithcraft for assistance with the repairs."

"Never doubted it for a minute!"

"Let me know as soon as you learn anything," Fandarel said, touching the satphone clipped to his belt.

With a smile and a nod, he departed. And where was he headed? Back to Landing! AIVAS had informed me that the good Mastersmith had been spending much more time going through the related educational tutorials than anyone else in the Smithcraft. I had to admire his drive and determination to advance his craft and hall, something that would ultimately benefit all of Pern… even the Abominator purists.

Just as I was about to go check on some of my patients, F'lessan, bronze Golanth's rider, stopped by.

"Greetings, bronze rider," I said, shaking his hand. "How goes life at Honshu Weyrhold?"

"The place is a treasure trove of knowledge and surprises," F'lessan laughed, pulling up a seat. "Master Starsmith Wansor practically fainted when he first laid eyes on Kenjo Fusaiyuki's telescope."

"Ten-meter reflector, isn't it?" I asked, recalling what I'd heard.

"Massive, to be sure," F'lessan chuckled, leaning forward in his chair. "I'd be willing to bet I could see someone on the Yokohama waving at us if I bothered to look!"

"So, what's up?" I wondered, settling onto the edge of my desk. "I've a feeling this isn't a social call."

"You're right," F'lessan replied, chuckling. "I've a puzzle in Fusaiyuki's observatory that I'm having trouble figuring out."

"What sort of puzzle?"

"I can't explain it," F'lessan admitted, rising. "I'll have to show you."

I nodded, rising. Then, in an afterthought, I asked, "How's Golanth doing?"

F'lessan grimaced. "What's he going to do? That sharding feline hurt him bad… partially blind with a crippled wing. He'll never fly Thread again."

"Well, Wirenth lost an eye in that mating flight battle with Prideth," I responded, recalling. "Still, in spite of the damage, she's flying once more. Laneth was even worse, and she's back in the skies once more. If it's just simple scar tissue, some judicious oil to soften the skin and tendons plus a little physical therapy for your dragon might get him back flying again."

"Physical therapy?!" F'lessan guffawed, slapping his knee. "On a dragon?"

"Well, yes!" I persisted, frowning. "Why not? It works for humans. We just need to find us some dragons with the temperament to learn the routines and help out with Golanth."

"Physical therapy," F'lessan mused, rubbing his chin. Abruptly, he straightened, rising to his feet. "Tai and I will look into it, but later. I need you and your Star Service knowledge to help with a puzzle in Kenjo's observatory."

Without further word, the two of us hurried out to the dragon landing area just outside the hospital. Tai, aboard her green Zaranth, was waiting. No doubt she had ferried her weyrmate in search of my help. While F'lessan got astride Zaranth behind Tai, I boarded Tarnaa, strapping myself into her riding harness. Goldie barely landed on my shoulder in time to join us as our two dragons leapt skyward, climbing high into the tropical skies of the Southern Continent before winking _between_.

Moments later, we appeared in the skies over the region where Kenjo's former stake, now F'lessan's Weyrhold, was located. Golanth bugled a greeting to his fellow dragons as we circled to land. I could also sense a hint of longing and pain in his call over his inability to join us.

Tarnaa and Zaranth landed next to F'lessan's bronze. Goldie took flight, calling out greetings to her larger cousin. F'lessan and Tai both ran up to Golanth, scratching his eye ridges and patting him lovingly on the side.

"Hmm," I hummed as I stepped up to Golanth's damaged wing. "Golanth, could you please?"

F'lessan's lifemate tried to extend his damaged wing but had difficulty reaching full extension. Through my empathic touch, I could feel the pain as he tried unsuccessfully to reach his wing out as far as he used to.

"I see what you mean, F'lessan," I mused, giving Golanth's wing a gentle pat. "It's a wonder the two of you are still alive. Any further issues with the local felines?"

"No," F'lessan grunted, thumping Golanth on the shoulder. "Once the dragons realized they could use telekinesis, the big cats don't bother us anymore."

"Can you do anything for him?" Tai nervously inquired, nodding at Golanth.

"I think so," I replied, returning the nod. "I dealt with far worse with Darla and Laneth. Still, it's going to take time to correct… that is, if you still want to be a dragonrider, F'lessan."

"What do you think, old friend?" F'lessan asked his dragon.

_I miss the skies,_ Golanth wistfully declared, glancing upward. Turning to me, his eyes shading to a worried orange, he asked, _Can you help us?_

"Only if you want me to," I replied, patting him on the neck.

_Let's try, lifemate,_ he said to F'lessan.

"But how are we going to get you to Robinton Cove?" F'lar's son wondered.

"A dragon hoist," Tai replied, grinning, "like when a dragon is Threaded and can't return to the weyr. I'm sure the healer-riders at Robinton Cove have something along that line."

"We do," I responded, nodding. "The warmth there will do his stiff muscles some good, and, once the surgeries have healed over, we can conduct his physical therapy in the warm, salty waters of Robinton Cove."

"Physical therapy on a dragon!" F'lessan chuckled, shaking his head. "Wherever did you come up with such an idea?"

"Oddly enough," I explained, a wry grin on my face, "it came to me… in a dream!"

"A vision?!" Tai gasped, aware of my precognitive gift.

Chuckling, I shook my head. "Nah, just your average, every day, run-of-the-mill nighttime images. Still, it was a little strange."

"In what way?" F'lessan wondered, his curiosity piqued.

Chuckling, I told him, "I wasn't the one doing the physio!"

"Then who was?" Tai asked, frowning in confusion.

"Another dragon!" I replied, smiling at the looks of surprise on their faces. "A queen! She was working this dragon's wing, trying to get it back in shape. And she was using TK to help!"

"TK?!" F'lessan and Tai both gasped.

I nodded again, my smile growing broader at their surprise. "Had to have been just a dream. The queen had a name, but it's none of ours."

"What name?" Tai asked, curiously excited by the concept.

"Hmm? Oh, uh… I'm trying to remember. What was her handle? Oh! Yeah, right! Chlorith, I think."

"No queen that I'm familiar with," Tai sighed, feeling a little deflated.

"Still, the idea has merit," F'lessan commented, nodding. "Might be easier to have a wounded dragon respond more quickly when it's another dragon doing the physical therapy." Turning to me, he asked, "How soon can we get started? Me and Golanth would like to have one last go at fighting Thread before it's gone forever."

"As soon as we've sorted your little mystery here, Lord F'lessan!" I chuckled, bowing as I emphasized his proper title as Lord Holder of Honshu Weyrhold.

"Now, don't you get him started, Masterhealer!" Tai chided me, chuckling as she gave her weyrmate a hug.

F'lessan led the way into the weyr and up the several levels to the observatory that Kenjo Fusaiyuki had constructed all those millennia ago. To our surprise, the room wasn't empty.

"Oh! Master Wansor!" F'lessan exclaimed as we entered the observatory. "I wasn't expecting you."

"My apologies, dear boy," Wansor muttered, waving a dismissal as he was examining a mural on the nearby wall. "I just couldn't get this vexing conundrum out of my mind!"

"What sort of problem?" I wondered, stepping up next to the Starsmith.

"This depiction the late Kenjo Fusaiyuki drew on the wall here," he complained, tapping the mural with his finger. "Clearly, Master Kenjo was an eminent astronomer, to use the Ancients' term. This mural depicts Pern's star system, its planets, and even the Red Star with incredible accuracy."

"But," I prodded when the Master Starsmith hesitated.

"This part here," Wansor muttered, tapping a line that headed out of the plane of the Rukbat system at a rather steep angle. "The line heads out of the star system, but he doesn't indicate what it is. We're not even sure if it was Kenjo's input."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, see here," Wansor said, squinting at an object situated at the beginning of the oblique line. "There appear to be initials here… but they don't match any of the known colonists back then."

"Initials?"

"Here," Wansor indicated, pointing just below the depicted object.

One glance nearly stopped my heart. "Sharding hell!"

"What is it?" F'lessan asked, noting my agitation. "What's wrong? Do you know whose initials those are?"

"They're not initials," I muttered, my hands shaking. "Kenjo Fusaiyuki was an accomplished astronomer. His telescope is proof of that. Those letters refer to an astronomical term relating to celestial objects… It's an abbreviation… P.H.A.… potentially hazardous asteroid."

"By the First Egg!" Wansor hissed.

"Didn't Pern recently endure a sizeable meteor strike?" I asked.

"Two," Tai responded, joining F'lessan. "The first, smaller one struck the mines of Crom."

"The second larger meteor struck out in the Great Eastern Sea," F'lessan recalled, his expression grim. "Right around the time Golanth was injured by that feline. Caused a lot of damage and loss of life."

"That may have just been the initial salvo," I hissed, stepping closer to the mural. "Look closely. We only see the painted line of the asteroid heading out of the star system."

"What are you getting at?" Tai wanted to know.

"Kenjo knew the threat that asteroid represented," I muttered, running my hand over the mural. "We only see the painted line heading out of the system, and that's because he never finished painting it."

"What?!" Wansor gasped, clearly disbelieving. "How can you be sure?"

"Look closely at the surface of the wall," I directed, waving the other closer. "You can clearly see a faint, dark line forming the entire ellipse. Kenjo didn't finish the mural either because of his involvement fighting Thread or due to his death."

"Are you certain?" Wansor nervously inquired.

Grimly, I nodded. "If this diagram does indeed represent an asteroid, it will make that meteor strike look like a mere slap in the face. If that thing is as big as this diagram represents, it could trigger a life extinction event, killing everyone and everything on Pern."

"By the First Egg!" Tai gasped, turning white as a sheet. "Is that what Kenjo meant then when he wrote 'help' here?"

She was pointing at a different series of letters on the diagram.

Once again, I shook my head. "Another astronomy abbreviation. It means 'highly-elliptic long-period'. That's what this ellipse on his diagram is showing. The asteroid doesn't orbit along Rukbat's equatorial plane. As you can see, the ellipse is tipped up at a pretty severe angle. Judging by the acute angle, I'm guessing in Rukbat's past, a rogue planetoid passed through the system, torn apart by the star's gravitational well as it got too close. A portion of it, the asteroid, was catapulted into the elliptical orbit depicted here. If I were to guess, Kenjo may have spotted the fragment as the colonists first entered the Rukbat system. From the moment of that discovery, he was driven to learn if it posed any sort of threat to the residents of Pern."

"That would explain the existence of Honshu, then," F'lessan concluded. "High up in the Southern Mountain Range and away from other settlements and the light they gave off, it would've made an ideal location for his observations."

"Which all came to a disastrous end the moment Thread started to fall," Tai groaned.

"Now it all makes sense," Wansor concluded, his hands shaking nervously. "Kenjo must've realized the threat this asteroid posed to Pern. He just never completed his research. We must redouble our efforts to locate this asteroid and learn if it poses a threat to Pern!"

"And I think I have the perfect solution, Master Wansor," I told him, pointing skyward. "The three colony ships!"

"Of course!" F'lessan exclaimed, growing more excited. "High above the atmosphere of Pern, they would have an unobstructed view of the heavens around us."

"And with my plans to reposition the vessels equidistant around Pern," I added, pointing at the mural, "we'd have an unparalleled ability to triangulate and track any objects that may pose a threat to Pern…"

"Like this devil," Wansor hissed, touching the symbol of the asteroid.

"Indeed," I muttered, once more taking in the scope of the mural. "Given their star-spanning design, the colony ships undoubtedly had excellent equipment aboard to track obstacles in their path in order to avoid them."

"And now we can put those resources to a different use," F'lessan just as grimly added, laying a hand on my shoulder, "protecting Pern from a different sort of threat."

"There's something else," I said, meeting his gaze. "Once we've ascertained that the Yokohama is safe once again for human habitation, it might be better to perform Golanth's surgeries and initial physio aboard the vessel."

"Up there?!" F'lessan exclaimed, pointing skyward.

"Yes," I replied, grinning at his confusion. "Up there, we can control the strength of the artificial gravity. It will minimize the stress on his body following the surgeries. We can also employ hyperbaric therapy to help speed up the wound recovery. Once he's healed enough, we could start out Golanth's physio in zero G and gradually increase the strength of the field as his condition improves."

"Then, we could kill two birds with one stone!" Tai exclaimed, excited by the possibilities.

"And find a way to save Pern from an encounter with Toutatis," Wansor hissed.

"With who?" Tai asked, unfamiliar with the word.

"A what, not a who, my dear," Wansor explained, smiling kindly. "Something I read about in one of AIVAS' records. An old Earth asteroid. It never impacted the planet, but it came close enough to worry the scientists of the time."

"Well, this one's got me worried," F'lessan declared, touching the mural. "If those meteor strikes earlier were a warning, we'd better get to work right away on finding out where this damned thing is…"

"And coming up with a plan for how to deal with it," Tai agreed.

"Or Pern might not survive," Wansor hissed.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Healing Harper

Chapter 5 - The Healing Harper

"Audiva?"

No response.

"Audiva!"

"Huh? What?"

The girl from Telgar Hold stirred, roused from her rapt enjoyment of the music being played by the Harpers performing at the Ruathan Gather. She gasped, sitting bolt upright when she realized it was Lord Jaxom himself speaking to her.

"I'm sorry, my Lord," she apologized, straightening her clothes before meeting his gaze.

"Enjoying the music, eh?" Jaxom chuckled, glancing briefly over at the performers.

"I only wish I could play that well," she sighed with genuine regret. Then, remembering once more who she was speaking to, she asked, "How may I serve you?"

"Lord Sangel got called away to Lemos Hold on urgent business," Jaxom explained, gesturing to the young lady standing beside him. "I'm hoping I can impose on you to escort Lady Pona back to Southern Boll Hold."

Standing tall and proud, an aristocratic air practically oozing from every pore, Pona sniffed, peering down her nose at the Telgar Hold girl as she remarked, "How by all the Hells did you make Journeywoman, Audiva? Did you bribe one of the Masters?"

"Peace, Pona," Jaxom ordered, raising a hand. "There'll be no pulling rank here."

Pona bristled, the fact that Jaxom had not used a proper title for her all the more infuriating. Still, he was the Ruathan Lord and she was his guest, so she bit her fiery tongue and remained silent, though seething at the perceived slight.

"If you'd rather not…" Jaxom began, taking note of the clear animosity between the two women, "no one would think any less of you… at least not in this Hold."

The tension between the two women was palpable. You could practically cut it with a knife it was so thick and menacing. However,…

"You have been a gracious host during my stay here, Lord Jaxom," Audiva said as she rose from her seat. "I would be honored to be Lady Pona's escort back to Southern Boll Hold."

Sighing, Jaxom nodded.

"I will need your finest conveyance for the journey," Pona demanded, once more assuming her aristocratic air.

"Brand!"

"Yes, Lord?" the Ruathan Hold steward responded as he came running up.

"Lady Pona and Journeywoman Audiva will need runnerbeasts for their journey back to Southern Boll Hold," Jaxom explained, gesturing to the two women. "See to it that they have the fastest ones we have. Fall is due soon. They will need to make all possible speed south if they hope to avoid it."

"A runnerbeast?!" Pona wailed, all semblance of politeness gone. "That's the best you can offer?" Wheeling about, she gazed up at the Fire Heights. "What about the watch dragon? Surely, he can…"

Jaxom shook his head. "Can't be spared with the upcoming Fall so close."

"Surely, you have a carriage and a team…"

"Too slow to escape the coming Fall," Jaxom argued, losing his patience with his quarrelsome guest. "It's either runnerbeasts now, girl… or you sit around here for another sevenday until the Threadfall patterns have eased."

Fuming and furious at being denied what she felt was her due, Pona ground her teeth, stomping the ground impotently. "Fine. The sooner I leave, the better!"

Spinning about, the Southern Boll Hold girl stormed off in the direction of the Ruathan stables.

"You spent time with her at the Harper Hall, didn't you?" Jaxom asked, turning to Audiva once Pona was out of earshot.

"Yes, my Lord," she reluctantly admitted, averting her gaze.

"I'd heard stories…" Jaxom muttered, shaking his head. "Has she always been like this?"

Silently, head down, Audiva nodded.

"I see." Laying his hand gently on the journeywoman's shoulder, he told her, "I'll find someone else as her escort."

Audiva squarely met his gaze, saying, "You have no one else you can spare, my Lord, not with overseeing the Gather and with Threadfall due soon."

Glancing in the direction of the stables, she adds, "Pona's been spoiled her whole life. She doesn't know any other way." Turning back to Jaxom, Audiva said, "Give her time. She'll come around."

Smiling, Jaxom nodded. "You are a fine Harper, Journeywoman Audiva. Robinton would be proud of you!"

"Thank you, Lord Jaxom," Audiva replied, bowing in gratitude… and to hide the blush that fills her cheeks. "Now, please excuse me. We'd best be going if we want to beat the Fall."

The poor runnerbeast Pona was astride was already foaming at the mouth from his rider's rough handling of the bridle and reins. Quickly mounting her own, Audiva took the reins from the Hold steward, Brand, and with a quick snap of the reins, yelled, "H'yah!"

The two women galloped out the gates then down the road leading out of Ruatha Hold, soon vanishing in a cloud of dust.

Nearly eight hours down the road, having just crossed the river at Fort Sea Hold, Pona steered her mount down a fork that led off to the southwest.

"Lady Pona!" Audiva called out, reining her own mount to a stop. "Southern Boll is the other way!"

"We're going to Peyton Hold, little witch!" Pona shrieked, her face livid with rage.

"But that road takes us closer to the path of the Fall!" Audiva argued, gesturing to the northeast.

"You'll do as you're told!" Pona roared, thoroughly incensed as she pulled her mount's head around viciously with the reins before burying her spurs into the poor beast's sides, sending it whinnying at a gallop down the road to Peyton.

All speechless Audiva could do was nervously follow, her gaze occasionally glancing back to the north.

Three hours further on down the road, having just passed a spur road that led up to a mountain mining hold, Pona quickly found her hands full with a frightened runnerbeast. Whip and spurs did nothing to get it to move forward. Which only infuriated Pona further, venting her rage on the poor beast with her whip!

"Pona, stop!" Audiva begged, reining her own nervous mount to a stop nearby. "Don't you see? Thread's coming! That runner knows it and doesn't want to go any further into danger!"

"It'll go where I tell it to go!" Pona shrieked, once more flailing the poor animal ruthlessly with her whip.

Abruptly, either terrified beyond reason or at the end of its patience with the cruel human, Pona's runner suddenly reared up on its hind legs, sending the hapless Pona flying out of the saddle! The granddaughter of Lord Sangel came down hard on her backside, stunning the breath out of her. The runnerbeast, crying out in terror, took off back down the road, trying to get back to a place it felt safe.

"Are you alright?" Audiva asked, dismounting to check on the Southern Boll Hold girl.

"Vicious, undisciplined beast!" Pona muttered, grimacing in pain as she struggled to her shaky feet.

"Take it easy," Audiva urged, laying a hand on Pona's arm. "You might've hurt yourself in that fall."

Audiva's own runner snorted, whinnying nervously, pulling his head around to the north. One look in that direction turned Audiva pale with fear.

"Thread!" she hissed, recognizing the tell-tale curtain of silver low to the northeast… along with the flashes of dragon fire that were visible!

"But your runner!" Pona wailed, suddenly fearful at the sight of the Fall.

"We can't outrun Leading Edge!" Audiva argued, frantically glancing about. "This way!"

She had spotted a small cave opening nearby, seizing Pona's hand and taking off at a run in that direction, her runnerbeast nearly dragging them by the reins as it also sought out cover.

The threesome made it with seconds to spare, Thread hissing and splatting as it struck the damp ground just outside the mouth of the cave. Fearing the wriggling death, all three occupants of the cave backed up as far as they could go, putting as much distance between them and certain death as was physically possible in the restrictive confines of the cave.

Occasionally, they would see a strand of Thread suddenly burst into flames, charred to impotence by one of the dragonriders swooping and roaring in the skies just outside the cave. This went on for nearly an hour before…

"Looks like the Fall is over," Audiva remarked, peering down the cave's passageway to its entrance.

"Finally!" Pona huffed, gathering her things. "Prepare my runner, now!"

"Your runner?!" Audiva sputtered, spinning to face Lord Sangel's granddaughter. "But he's …"

"You'll do as you're told, girl!" Pona demanded, getting right up in the other girl's face. "Now be quick about it!"

"But we can both ride Brownie back to the hold!" Audiva protested, hardly believing the Southern Boll girl was trying to pull rank on her.

"Oh, get out of my way!" Pona screamed, shoving Audiva backwards.

The Harper journeywoman stumbled and fell, the impact knocking the wind out of her. Pona seized Brownie's reins and was running toward the entrance when an almighty roar filled the cave. Weakened by the saturating rains just before the Fall, the hillside above the cave gave way, showering dirt and rocks into the entrance.

Coughing, cursing, Pona backed up, Brownie aiding the retreat. Without warning, the ceiling of the cave gave way, burying the Southern Boll Hold girl in the sudden collapse!

Time passed, but it was impossible to guess how much. Pain was the first thing Pona finally became aware of. But why? Opening her eyes, she found nothing but darkness. Well, not entirely. A faint glow reflected off the wall nearby. She tried to rise, but a restraining hand kept her down.

"Lie still," Audiva quietly urged, her face dimly lit. "You'll hurt yourself further if you don't."

"Where… what…" Pona stammered, glancing around.

"The roof collapsed," Audiva told her companion, changing the cool compress on the Hold girl's forehead. "Took me hours just to dig you out."

Pona tried to rise so she could look around, but the stabbing pain in her arm, leg, and head made her cry out.

"Lie still!" Audiva once again urged, a restraining hand on Pona's shoulder adding emphasis. "We don't have any medical supplies with us, or I'd splint up those broken bones of yours."

Fear joined hands with pain, sending shivers up and down Pona's spine. Tears coming to her eyes, the Southern Boll girl whimpered, "How bad?"

"Not sure," Audiva candidly admitted, rearranging the runner's saddle that now served as Pona's pillow. "I'm no healer, but I could feel breaks in the bones of your arm and leg."

"What?!" Pona gasped, her face turning pale even in the dim light of the cavern glows.

"I cleaned up the blood from the wound on your head," Audiva went on, offering Pona some water from a canteen. "Bandaged it the best I could with strips from my skirt, but we need to get you to a healer as soon as we can. There might be other injuries I couldn't see. The light in here is pretty weak."

Once more lifting her head ever so slightly, Pona glanced at the mound of rubble now blocking the cave's entrance. She gasped, the hind hoof of their buried … now deceased… runnerbeast just barely visible. There were tons of rock and dirt choking off their escape; the sight of it filling Pona with despair.

"Try to stay calm," Audiva urged, once more laying her hand on the girl's shoulder.

A tiny shower of dirt and rocks fell on the two girls. Instinctively, Audiva jumped in, shielding the Southern Boll girl from harm. Lord Sangel's granddaughter stared back, speechless. She had treated this Telgar girl as inferior, demeaning her at every opportunity. Now, here she was, shielding Pona from harm. The girl from Southern Boll glanced briefly at the rubble sealing the entrance. This girl from Telgar had even risked her own life freeing Pona from the cave entrance collapse. After the way she'd been treated… why would she do that?

Tears falling, a totally unforced smile coming to her lips, Pona whispered, "Thank you."

Audiva smiled back.

"You're welcome," she replied, reaching for her belt… and what was clipped there.

Meanwhile, at the Harper Hall, an urgent meeting was underway in the Masterharper's office.

"They were supposed to reach Hold Gar hours ago!" Lord Sangel wailed, wringing his hands.

"What could've happened to them?" Menolly wondered, gazing over my shoulder.

"AIVAS reports showed a Fall in that region around the time they went missing," I responded, tweaking the scanner controls of the Yokohama terminal pad I held. "Were they planning any stops on the trip south?"

"No," Sangel muttered, staring helplessly out the window. Suddenly, he whirled, gasping in the same instant. "Wait! Benis was visiting someone at Peyton!"

"That means they would've had to take the mountain trails south of here," Sebell remarked, consulting maps on his office wall. "Problem is, that area had heavy rains recently… and we've had reports of mudslides in that vicinity."

Lord Sangel's eyes got positively enormous, his face noticeably paler.

"Audiva's got a good head on her shoulders," I responded, tightening the focus of the scan I was running. "She would've found shelter, possibly a cave along the route."

"Not a good idea," Masterminer Nicat grunted, joining Sebell at the map. "Geology in that region is unstable. Wouldn't take much to cause a cave-in."

"Like the heavy rain there recently," Sebell groaned, slapping his hand on the map.

"Hold on a sec," I whispered, adjusting the scan pad's settings. "What's this?"

"Find something?" Menolly wondered, leaning closer.

"I'm picking up a faint radio emission… here!" I replied, pointing at the blinking cursor on the screen.

"Bah!" Nicat grunted, waving a dismissal. "Another of the thrice-cursed Ancients' remnants."

"This isn't the right frequency for one of them," I countered, my excitement growing. "Fandarel made some new walkie-talkies recently."

"The ones that were used during the Exiles crisis!" Sebell exclaimed, leaning on the edge of the table beside me. "Are you certain?"

Faint sound could be heard coming from the scan pad. "… there… any… me… in… hear…"

"That's Audiva!" Menolly exclaimed, seizing my shoulder. "I recognize the voice!"

"That location's about 30 miles north-northwest of Hold Gar," I reported, checking the map.

"Some rugged terrain there," Sebell noted, following my gaze.

"And right in the middle of the region where mudslides were reported," Menolly gasped, meeting her husband's gaze.

"Not to mention the recent Threadfall," I sighed, sliding the scan pad into my belt holster.

Unclipping the satphone from my belt, I dialed up Robinton Cove.

"Robinton Cove, Ryeena speaking," I heard.

"Code Red emergency, Ryeena," I reported, my gaze sweeping the room.

"We need triage teams sent to the mountains 30 miles north-northwest of Hold Gar," I explained as I raced out of Sebell's office. "We may have two holders trapped in a cave-in. I'm heading out now to recon the site. Meet me there!"

"Roger that," Ryeena replied, her tone urgent but calm. "We're on our way!"

I leaped down the entryway stairs, Goldie sounding a challenge as she winged along overhead. Tarnaa was there, her foreleg extended. A quick leap, a grab of her harness, and I was astride her neck ridge, buckling myself in with practiced ease. Then we were awing, rising quickly skyward before turning south toward the mountains.

_Friend in trouble?_ Tarnaa rumbled as we streaked through the Pernese skies.

_Yes, my heart,_ I responded back, giving her neck ridge a thump. _We have to hurry!_

Without a word from me, Tarnaa began beating her great golden wings even harder, forcing me to lean against her neck to fight the fierce wind rush. She'd never reacted like that before on any of our medical runs. And she had addressed Audiva as friend! What was going on?

Then Tarnaa did something even more unexpected. Without a word to me, she took us _between_, emerging seconds later directly over the site of a recent rockslide.

_Friend below,_ she reported, slowly circling downwards.

The rubble pile I could see was massive… nearly half the hillside had given way from the heavy rains.

_How did you know where…_

_Friend has a good heart,_ my lifemate rumbled, coming to a gentle stop on the ground a short, safe distance from the rockfall.

Goldie, meanwhile, was circling over the cave-in, calling out distress. Clearly, she, too, had been somehow touched by Audiva. I'd have to worry about that later. At the moment, I had work to do.

The Yokohama scan pad came out of its holster even as I slid down Tarnaa's side. By the time my feet hit the ground, I was already running a detailed scan of the rubble pile. While I was doing that, my golden lifemate was busy relaying our position to the triage teams coming to assist. Goldie's cries of distress never let up.

Disturbances in the air above distracted me from my readings. As I looked up, the skies fairly exploded with dragons and their riders. But I was more than a little surprised to see…

"Kara?!" I gasped as my Exiles friend, now an Eastern Islands queen dragonrider, landed nearby; a host of Robinton Cove healers and their dragonmates landing right behind her.

"I stopped by the hospital to visit," she explained, sliding down her lifemate's side to give my hand a welcoming shake. "Thought you might need an extra hand."

"We'll need all the help we can get for this one," I responded, gesturing toward the pile of rubble completely obscuring the entrance to the cave.

"What happened?" Kara wondered as the two of us drew closer to the slide.

"Audiva and Lord Sangel's granddaughter, Pona," I explained, once more checking the Yokohama's scan readings through the control pad I had, "were on their way to Hold Gar a few hours ago. We think they diverted through the hills here in order to reach Peyton Hold."

"I'm not sure I follow," Kara sighed, glancing at the control pad in my hand. "Who's this girl, Pona? And who's Audiva?"

"Harper Journeywoman Audiva," I replied, tucking the control pad back into my belt holster. "And Lady Pona, Lord Sangel's granddaughter. They'd been at a Gather at Ruatha Hold, but Lord Sangel got called away on some urgent business. As a favor to Lord Jaxom, Audiva agreed to escort Pona back to Hold Gar. There'd been heavy rains in this region…"

"Which would've weakened the hillside," Kara concluded, looking up at the rubble pile. "We had similar issues with the storms and rain in the Eastern Islands."

"There was also Threadfall in this region about the time the two went missing," I went on, unclipping the walkie-talkie from my belt. "The Yokohama's sensors show two humanoid life forms inside the cave there."

"Seeking shelter," Kara muttered, drawing the obvious conclusion. "Think they're alive?"

"According to the scanner," I said, raising the walkie-talkie to my lips and keying the mike. "Audiva, do you read? Audiva, come in!"

"Dana?!" we heard over the walkie-talkie. "Where are you?"

"Just outside the cave you're in," I replied, moving a little closer. "What's your status?"

"I… I'm okay," Audiva wept, her voice breaking. "But Pona's… Help us, please!"

"Stay calm, Audiva," I urged; Goldie circling over the cave-in rubble pile, calling out distress. "What's Pona's condition?"

"Bad," the Harper journeywoman groaned. "She got caught in the collapse. Took forever to dig her out."

I pulled the scan pad back out, narrowing the Yokohama's focus to a tight beam life signs scan. Audiva's pulse was racing, though by the sound of her voice she was trying to stay calm. Pona's pulse was slower, but her blood pressure was low, and I could just make out multiple fractures of her right arm, left hip, and left shin.

As Goldie backwinged to my shoulder, I tweaked the scan settings yet again, analyzing the rubble pile that now blocked the entrance.

"Shaffit!" I cursed, Goldie twittering nervously at my agitation.

"What's wrong?" Kara wondered, seeing the frustration on my face.

"We can't dig them out," I muttered through clenched teeth. "The main portion of the cave ceiling is just barely being supported by that rubble. We try to shift that debris to get at the girls…"

"You'll bring the mountain down on them!" Kara gasped, grasping my arm. "What'll we do?"

The walkie-talkie interrupted us. "Dana?"

"Go ahead, Audiva," I radioed back.

"There's some natural glows in here," she explained, her voice betraying her nervousness, "but they're starting to dim. I don't know how much longer they'll last."

"Crackdust!" I spat, seething with frustration.

"What's wrong?" Kara wondered, clearly confused.

"Bioluminescence is an oxygen-dependent process," I muttered, staring at the hillside. "That's what the glows are. They depend on oxygen to produce the glow. If they're getting dimmer…"

"Their oxygen is running out!" Kara gasped, whirling to stare at the hillside.

With an excited trill, Goldie leaped from my shoulder, flitting over to Tarnaa nearby… or more precisely, to the first aid emergency pack still attached to my lifemate's harness. Fumbling with the closure, she reached in and pulled out the oxygen cylinder I always carried. Looking straight at me, her eyes an excited whirling red, I gasped when I realized what she was suggesting!

I ran over to Tarnaa, lifting Goldie to my shoulder and retrieving the oxygen tank.

"Dana?" Kara had no idea what was happening even as I hurried over right to the edge of the rockslide.

I pulled up as detailed a scan of the cave as the Yokohama could manage, using it to create a mental image of the cave's interior… and the locations of Audiva and Pona. I added one item to the oxygen tank… a chem-stick light that was now glowing a bright green before I handed the tank back to Goldie and said, "Go!"

With a defiant squawk, cylinder clutched tightly in her claws, I flung Goldie into the air. A heartbeat later, she and the cylinder vanished _between_.

"Where'd she go?" Kara wondered, hopelessly confused.

"Dana!" Audiva radioed, clearly excited. "Dana, she's here! Goldie's here!"

"Use the oxygen, Audiva," I radioed back. "You and Pona. You'll have to buddy breathe, taking turns."

"I don't understand," we heard the journeywoman Harper respond.

"The glows are going out because the oxygen available in the cave is running out," I explained into my walkie-talkie. "So, please, use the mask. It'll keep you two alive until we can get you both out!"

"Understood," Audiva acknowledged. "And thanks for sending in the thing giving off light. It was getting pretty dark in here!"

"Just hang on," I radioed her, glancing about. "We'll figure something out."

On cue, I felt a disturbance above us and looked up in time to see Ruth pop out of _between_. Jaxom and Sharra were with him. They came running over the moment the little white dragon touched down.

"We've got mining teams on the way, Dana," Jaxom reported as we shook hands.

"Won't do any good," I informed him, pulling out the scan pad and showing Jaxom the analysis of the cave-in. "The cave roof is barely being supported by the rubble. We try to shift that to get to the girls…"

"And the whole thing will come crashing down on them!" Sharra gasped, her face turning pale. "Oh, Jaxom!"

"My fault they're in this mess," the Ruathan lord groaned. "I was the one who asked Audiva to be Pona's escort. Hold on a sec!"

Jaxom leaned closer, scrutinizing the Yokohama's scan. "How accurate is this?"

"Down to half a centimeter," I replied, fine-tuning the scan results.

"Can you display measurements of the cavern the girls are in?"

A few tweaks of the pad's controls, and…

"It might work," Jaxom whispered, glancing from the scan to his white lifemate.

"I think I follow," I spoke, double-checking the scan readings.

"Just like what you did for T'ledon and Serith," Jaxom reminded me, grinning at Ruth.

"Goldie's with the girls now," I said, my smile matching his. "Think Ruth can take a fix from her?"

_Easily_, the white dragon rumbled.

"You're going to try and send Ruth into the cave?!" Sharra gasped.

"It'll be a tight fit," Jaxom mused, looking over the scan results more closely, "but it's the only way we can get to the girls and get them out safely. How about it, Ruth?"

_Let's do this!_ Jaxom's lifemate rumbled, his eyes an excited whirling red.

"Ryeena, we're…" I began.

"Going to need a stretcher and splints," she responded; her and another Robinton Cove rider holding a rescue basket filled with supplies between them.

"The way we anticipate each other's needs," I chuckled, giving my young friend's shoulder a grateful squeeze, "someone might think the two of us had Impressed!"

"Who says we haven't?" she responded with a wink.

"Help Jaxom," I directed her, nodding in the Ruathan Lord's direction. "I'll explain to Audiva."

"You got it."

As Ryeena and her assistant hurried over to where Jaxom was fitting supplies to Ruth's harness, I got on the walkie-talkie and explained to Audiva what was about to happen.

"Are you sure that's wise?" she gasped, clearly worried about Jaxom's lifemate.

_I always know where and when I am_, Ruth responded.

"It was Jaxom's suggestion, Audiva," I explained, glancing over at the bustle around Ruth. "He feels responsible after asking you to be Pona's escort."

There was a long pause on the walkie-talkie before we heard a different voice.

"Not her fault, Masterhealer," Pona spoke over the device. "It was my insistence on going to Peyton Hold that got us in trouble. I… I'm sorry… so very sorry!"

Given all the stories and rumors I'd heard about the young lady from Southern Boll Hold, I was more than a little surprised by the genuine contrition in her voice.

"We can discuss this after we've gotten the two of you out," I calmly replied. "For now, try to relax and keep buddy breathing from that oxygen tank, alright?"

"Alright," Pona whimpered. "Please hurry!"

"Jaxom?"

"We're ready," he reported as he escorted his dragon over to where I was standing.

"I'm going, too," Ryeena insisted. When I turned to protest, she added, "Audiva might need help getting Pona ready."

With a nervous sigh, I nodded.

"Audiva?" I radioed.

"I'm in position," she called back, verified by the display in the Yokohama' scan pad.

"Ruth?"

_Goldie is very good at sending images_, the little white dragon reported, nodding approval. _I know precisely where I need to go._

Jaxom helped Ryeena up onto Ruth's neck ridge, fastening her riding belt into the white dragon's harness.

"Keep your head down," I urged Ryeena as Jaxom stepped back.

"Count on it," she responded, flattening herself against Ruth's neck.

Keying the mike on the walkie-talkie, I said, "Beginning teleport in three… two… one… NOW!"

In the blink of an eye, Ruth vanished _between_, emerging seconds later exactly dead center of the cave; settling to the ground with a modest 'Thud'.

Ryeena didn't waste any time. In quick succession, she activated several more chem light sticks, scattering them about the cave. Then, she carefully slid off Ruth's back and retrieved the rescue basket that had been fastened across Ruth's back just behind his wings.

"You have got to be crazy coming in here," Audiva muttered, shaking her head. Smiling as she looked up, she added, "I'm glad you did!"

"You hurt?" Ryeena asked, giving the harper journeywoman the once over.

Audiva's response was a quick shake of her head.

"Pona's hurt pretty badly," she informed Ryeena, kneeling beside the Southern Boll girl. "Took me hours just to dig her out."

At that precise moment, another fire lizard joined the party.

"Bolter?!" Ryeena growled, glaring at her fire lizard. "I told you to stay back at the hospital."

The little brown dragon merely snorted, taking up his accustomed perch on Ryeena's shoulder.

"Well, as long as you're here, you can help me," Ryeena sighed, passing another chem stick light up to her winged friend.

Goldie followed the example, flitting over briefly to pick up one of the chem stick lights Ryeena had already dropped. Once in hand, she scurried up Audiva's arm, perching on the girl's shoulder while she held out the light.

"Compound fracture of the right radius," Ryeena spoke, checking her patient. "Simple fracture of the left hip. Simple fracture of the left shin. Let's get to work… and then get the hell out of here."

While Ryeena bent to patching the skin punctures on Pona's arm from the bone fracture, Audiva used her own limited healing knowledge to bandage and splint Pona's left shin. Then, the two of them helped Pona lift her broken arm just enough to bandage the wound, splint the arm, put it in a sling, then bandaged it into place in prep for transport.

With that out of the way, the two girls then tried to roll Pona on her side to get her into the rescue basket, but she cried out in pain, begging them to stop.

"Ruth can support her in his front claws," I decided as Ryeena relayed the difficulty. "Mount up, girls. Get the hell out of there!"

Nervously, I watched the activity in the cave through the Yokohama's scanners. Once Ryeena and Audiva were atop Ruth and belted in, he gingerly slipped his front claws under Pona, gently, tenderly cradling the Southern Boll Hold girl. Then, abruptly, they disappeared from the scanners!

"Stand clear!" I ordered, waving everyone back.

Seconds later, Ruth reappeared mere inches above the ground, settling to earth with nary a bump. Carefully, he lowered Pona to the ground as Ryeena and Audiva unbelted and slid down his side.

And not a moment too soon. A deep throated rumble reached our ears; others in the group gasping and pointing as the hillside where Pona and Audiva had taken refuge from the Fall collapsed in on itself!

"Nice work, Ruth!" I congratulated Jaxom's lifemate, giving him a couple companionable slaps on the neck.

_Naturally!_ he smugly rumbled, almost seeming to grin.

That was followed seconds later by the proud and boisterous carols from Goldie and Bolter as they, too, rejoined the group.

"Yeah, you did good, too," I chuckled, scratching Goldie's eye ridge once she'd backwinged to my shoulder.

"Ryeena?" I spoke as I knelt beside my assistant.

"She's in a bad way," my Misty Hold friend sighed as she continued to examine her patient. "If Audiva hadn't been there, we'd be bringing home a c…"

"Maybe," I interrupted, hoping to minimize any stress on the Southern Boll Hold granddaughter of Lord Sangel. "Fortunately, we got to them in time."

Looking up and across at Audiva kneeling on Pona's other side, one of the girl's hands in her own, I asked, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Audiva responded, her gaze never leaving Pona. Then, as if it suddenly occurred to her, she looked straight at me, asking, "How did you find us?"

Smiling as I pointed to the walkie-talkie clipped to her belt, I told her, "Because of that."

"I don't understand," Audiva mumbled, shaking her head. "How could you possibly…"

So, I explained to her what transpired at the Harper Hall.

"If you hadn't been trying to call for help," I said, giving her shoulder a companionable squeeze, "we'd've never gotten a fix on your position… never gotten here in time to rescue you."

"Barely made it in time," Jaxom added, smiling as he patted his lifemate's side. "Thank you, Audiva, for all you did."

"Yes, thank you," Pona wept, squeezing Audiva's hand. More tears falling, she added, "I've been so stupid…"

"Yes, you have," Audiva chuckled, laying a reassuring hand on Pona's shoulder, the other holding the girl's hand, "but I think you're finally on the mend. For now, just relax and take it easy. We'll get you patched up in no time!"

"Lord Jaxom?" Pona called out.

"Lady Pona?" he responded, kneeling by her side.

"Is there a way to name Audiva as my sister?" Pona asked.

"What?!" Audiva gasped, clearly not expecting this.

"Lady Pona, you've been through a very stressful experience," he quietly told her. "You're in shock and not thinking clearly…"

"I've never been thinking more clearly in my life!" Pona argued, glancing from Ruatha's Lord to her once Harper Hall companion. "I thought that, because of my birthright, I was better than you… that you were beneath me, not worthy of respect. Shards, I have been so blind for so long!"

"Lady Pona," Audiva began.

The Southern Boll Hold girl shook her head.

"I don't deserve to be called that," she muttered, tears falling unashamedly from her face. "In spite of how I treated you… at the Harper Hall and now here… you behaved more properly and regally than I ever have."

Blushing slightly, Audiva turned away, inexplicably warmed by such unexpected praise.

"I don't deserve your friendship, Audiva," Pona wept, squeezing the girl's hand. "I… I wish you and I had been sisters as we grew up. Somehow, I know I would've turned out a better person than I did."

"You are too hard on yourself, Pona," Audiva softly spoke, meeting the girl's tearful gaze. "Maybe it took a while, but I have a feeling that you just took the first step in the journey to becoming the person you were meant to be."

"I didn't have any siblings as I was growing up," Audiva confessed, leaning closer. "It would've been nice to have had a sister as I was growing up. Maybe we aren't related by blood, but there's really no reason we couldn't call each other sister… if that's what you really want."

Sobbing, tears running like rivers down her face, Pona nodded.

"Heard and witnessed," I said, bowing to the girls.

"Heard and witnessed," Jaxom added, smiling and bowing to the two women. "So be it!"

"Now let's get you to the hospital at Robinton Cove," Audiva wept, giving Pona a hug, "dear sister!"

With Ruth's help, Pona was carefully transferred to the rescue basket, strapped in, then whisked off to the waiting med facilities at the teaching hospital at Robinton Cove.

Audiva never left Pona's side, staying with her new sister through the minor surgery to repair the fracture damage to Pona's arm. The special surgical equipment we retrieved from the three colony ships allowed me to quickly mend the breaks in Pona's hip and leg without having to cut her open to do it. I could've done the same for her broken arm, but Pona insisted on letting it heal naturally… penance she said for her past behaviors.

There were tears in their eyes as Pona and Audiva bid each other farewell down at the docks that supported Robinton Cove. Pona boarded a sloop to return to Southern Boll Hold. Several healer-riders offered her dragon transportation back to her home, but she refused; apologizing to the healer-riders, explaining that she had a lot to atone for. It would be a long while before she felt she deserved to ride adragonback again.

Audiva waved from the pier as the sloop departed. She had chosen to remain at the teaching hospital. The cave experience had shown just how limited her healing knowledge was, and, after watching how I had healed Pona, she felt a calling stronger than anything she had experienced before.

"Are there such things as Healing Harpers?" she asked me the day I had mended Pona's injuries.

"Never heard of one before," I commented, meeting her gaze.

"Then, I'll be the first!" she proudly declared, hesitating a moment as our eyes met. "That is, if you don't mind teaching me… Master."

Chuckling, I told her, "I'm not as firm or formal about titles around here, Audiva. If you want to learn, then I'll teach you. Titles just get in the way."

"Thank you!" she replied, bowing to me.

"You handled yourself well during that cave-in, Audiva," I told her, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I think you'll make a fine Healing Harper!"

With that, her training began in earnest. Audiva never shied away, no matter how severe an injury was. She turned what she had learned as a Harper into a powerful and comforting bedside manner when dealing with patients of all sorts… human and dragon. She was going to make an exceptional addition to the healers of Robinton Cove!


	6. Chapter 6 - Full Circle at Half-Circle

Chapter 6 - Full Circle at Half-Circle

Thread had fallen just the other day over a wide section of the Southern Sea due south of Nerat Hold. Now the fleet from Half-Circle was busy scouring those waters for the fish that typically rose to the surface to feed on the drowned Thread.

Aboard the lead vessel, "Master Of The Deep", Yanus, Sea Holder of Half-Circle Sea Hold, and his son, Alemi, Master Fisher from Paradise River Sea Hold, were hard at work. A recent storm had left several of Half-Circle's more capable sailors down with injuries, so Alemi was manning the helm while his father was on deck directing the activities of the crew. The Sea Holder's craft was modeled after an old Earth vessel called a Brixham Trawler… a sail-powered ship that deployed a beam trawler off the port side of the vessel.

"Avast!" Yanus bellowed, his face red with the force of his cry. "Mind the tension on that beam line!"

He had been standing at the bow, guiding his ship through the Southern Sea while searching for the elusive shipfish. Scratching his sun-blasted scalp, Yanus struggled to recall… what was that Ancients' word?

Dolphins! Ay, that was it. Brought from the Ancients' home world, their intellect artificially enhanced through the mentasynth process, the creatures had proven their worth helping the survivors of the first Threadfall escape to the safety of rock in the north. These days, the finny beasts invariably showed up after a Fall, dining on the fish that rose to feed on the drowned Thread. If you were lucky enough to spot them, they led you unerringly to where the best fishing was to be had.

Still, there _**was**_ one thing that puzzled the Sea Holder. In all his Turns of sailing these waters, he'd never heard the… dolphins… speaking to humans as had been recently reported by Master Idarolan. The Dolphineer, Master Readis, happily confirmed the ability to anyone who asked. Even his son, Alemi… had reported the astonishing ability. Whatever. Yanus' only concern at-the-moment was finding the fish. Now if only he could do something about the tightness in his chest.

"Bad! Bad! Bad!" someone called out.

"What's that, 'Lem?" Yanus wondered, turning to his son. "What's bad? Weather turning?"

"What are you on about?" Alemi responded, gesturing to the heavens. "Skies are clear!"

"Could'a sworn…"

"Heart! Heart! Heart!"

That voice again! Yanus whirled, searching the deck, but no one was near. Or so he thought. The shipfish… dolphins… were, one keeping pace with their vessel… and it seemed to be looking straight at him!

"Heart bad!" Yanus gasped, staring wide-eyed in wonder at this dolphin, bobbing up and down in the water. And it was speaking… to him! "Heart bad! Bad! Bad! Bad!"

Stunned to hear what he had so easily dismissed, Yanus could only stare back in amazement. With the next gust of wind, the weight of Belior landed right on his chest. At least, that's what it felt like as Yanus collapsed to the deck, clutching his chest, finding it difficult to even draw a breath!

"Skipper!" one of the sailors cried in alarm, others running forward to the fallen Sea Holder.

"Kantu, take the helm!" Alemi ordered, sprinting forward. To the rest of the crew, he bellowed, "Reef the sails! Drop the sea anchor! All stop!"

The deckhands instantly responded… some of them releasing the ropes on the sails, allowing them to flap freely in the breeze. Others heaved the sea anchor overboard, helping to slow the ship.

"Da!" Alemi exclaimed, dropping to the deck next to his father. "What's wrong?"

"Can't breathe!" Yanus gasped, still clutching his chest. "Hurts!"

"Damn it!" Alemi cursed under his breath.

He'd seen the warning signs back on shore before they had set sail but had foolishly chosen to ignore them. Alemi just couldn't see how his father, Yanus Sea Holder, stubborn and taciturn as a barnacle, could succumb to something like this.

"His heart?" one of the worried crew asked.

Alemi nodded. "And we're days away from any healers!"

"I get help!" a strange voice offered.

"Alemi, look!" another crew exclaimed, pointing over the railing to the water beyond.

Yanus' son rose, glancing in the direction indicated. He gasped, spotting a pod of dolphins nearby, one practically rising up out of the water as it swished its tail powerfully back and forth.

"I get help!" the dolphin repeated, nodding her melon. "Loki get help fast, fast, fast!"

Loki! One of the dolphins that were part of the pod operating out of Robinton Cove, Alemi realized… where the Masterhealer's teaching hospital was located!

"We need a healer, fast as you can swim!" Alemi shouted, pointing off in the direction of the Cove. "Hurry!"

"Yes, yes, yes!" the dolphin named Loki repeated before diving. Moments later, she returned, seemingly pleased with herself. "Message sent!"

"How could you possibly…" Alemi stammered, staring at the dolphin.

"Sound underwater!" Loki explained, nodding. "Travels fast. Faster than in air. Farther than in air. Others pick up sound. Relay it further. Relay it to hospital."

"Message drums!" Alemi gasped, slapping the railing he was leaning on. "Just like message drums!"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Loki responded, pumping her melon up and down in a vigorous nod. "You see. Help come soon."

In all his years of sailing, Alemi had never heard such a thing before. And yet, it made sense. He'd heard the stories about how some of the sea mammals used sound to communicate with each other… how that sound could reach for miles underwater, much farther than even drum towers could. But would the message reach its target in time?

At that moment, unaware of what was transpiring to the north of the Cove, my satellite phone rang. "Dana here."

"It's Readis, Dana," I heard. "Sorry to bother you but we have an emergency at sea."

"I'm listening," I responded, grabbing a sheet of paper and a pencil.

"I've got a report from the dolphins in my pod that there's trouble aboard the 'Master Of The Deep'," Readis relayed, his tone urgent. "Someone aboard is having a heart attack."

"Where's the vessel's port of origin?"

"Half-Circle Sea Hold. It's Sea Holder Yanus' vessel."

"Do we have a fix on its location?" Readis gave me the coordinates.

"I think some of the dolphins from your pod are there," Readis reported. "Loki gave the alert."

"Thanks for the call, Dolphineer," I said, smiling to myself. "I'm heading out now. Later!"

Clipping the phone to my belt, I grabbed my emergency pack off the peg by the door and raced out to where Tarnaa was patiently waiting, her foreleg already extended to me.

"Dana, what's up?" Audiva, journeywoman Harper turned healer, wondered as she came running up.

"Yanus Sea Holder is having a heart attack aboard his vessel," I replied as I cinched down my riding belt. "Get the E.R. prepped and standing by."

"On it," she acknowledged, taking off at a run. "Be careful!"

"Let's go, my heart," I urged, patting my dragon's neck even as Goldie hurriedly back-winged to my shoulder, whipping her tail about my neck to lock herself down.

A couple of quick strides to gain momentum, Tarnaa leapt skyward, her powerful wings carrying us higher and higher. Seconds later, we winked _between_.

Back out at the distressed Half-Circle vessel, Alemi and other members of the crew had gingerly carried Yanus back to his cabin, making him as comfortable as possible in his bunk.

"I'm no healer, Alemi," one of the crew whispered, laying his hand on Yanus' son's shoulder, "but he needs help… and fast!"

"Then let's sincerely hope the dolphins can do what they promised," Alemi sighed, shaking his head.

Just then, they all heard, "Ahoy, Alemi! Dragon sighted! Approaching fast!"

Rushing out on deck, Alemi glanced up to the crow's nest. The mate on duty was pointing excitedly off to the south.

"Queen dragon! Biggun! Coming fast!" the mate bellowed.

"The Cove!" Alemi gasped, recognizing the dragon. "It's the Masterhealer from Robinton Cove!"

Without a word from me, Tarnaa settled into the sea a short distance from the distressed Half-Circle vessel, Goldie taking flight as we landed. Unbuckling my riding belt, I dove off into the water, picking up an instant assist from dolphin Loki.

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" she squealed, pumping her tail fluke for all it was worth.

As we approached the side of Master Of The Deep, Loki dove while I grabbed hold of the boarding ladder slung over the vessel's bulwark. With many hands from the crew, I was easily hefted over the rail, Goldie calling out anxiously as she circled above.

"Shards, are we glad you got our message," Alemi greeted me, shaking my hand and taking my healing pack. "This way."

"How's he doing?" I asked, following Alemi aft.

"Not good," the Half-Circle fisherman grunted, yanking the cabin door open. "He was on deck as we were getting ready to haul in the nets. All of a sudden, he grabs his chest and collapses."

"Any family history of heart troubles?" I wondered, taking the pack from Alemi.

"None," he replied, stepping up to the captain's bunk. "Da? The healer's here."

"Infernal fuss," Yanus grumbled, grimacing against the pain, sweat trickling down his pale face.

Opening my pack, I set it on the floor next to the bed. From inside, I pulled out a small oxygen tank and accompanying mask. Cracking the valve open, I set the tank beside the Sea Holder then slipped the mask over his mouth and nose.

"It'll help you breathe easier," I cautioned, pushing his hands away as he tried to remove the mask. "Now lie still."

Reaching once more into my pack, I pulled out the portable med scanner I had recently retrieved from the Yokohama's med bay. Switching it on, I began a thorough scan of my patient.

"What is that?" Alemi wondered, peering past my shoulder.

"Med scanner," I replied, tweaking the controls as I continued to gather data. "One of the Ancients' devices. It gives me the ability to more precisely diagnose a patient's medical condition."

"AIVAS?"

"No," I spoke, closing the device. "I retrieved it from the med bay of the Yokohama."

Glancing up at Yanus' son, I nodded for him to follow me back out on deck.

"What's wrong?" Alemi demanded, seizing my arm as we emerged from the cabin.

"He's in a bad way, Alemi," I sighed, laying my hand over his. "He's suffered a heart attack as well as a ruptured heart artery."

"What?!" the Half-Circle fisherman gasped, turning pale.

"He's bleeding internally," I went on, shaking my head. "We'd never reach Robinton Cove in time sailing there."

"But your dragon!" Alemi protested, seizing my arm in a painful grip as he pointed to Tarnaa patiently floating nearby.

"He's too fragile right now to survive a dragon lift," I argued, shaking my head.

The pained look on Alemi's face as he glanced back at the cabin nearly crushed my heart.

"There is one thing I can try," I quietly spoke, locking eyes with Yanus' son. "But it's not without risk. In his current condition, it might kill him."

"He'll die anyway if you don't try," Alemi muttered, searching my face for any sort of help… or hope.

With a quiet sigh, I nodded. "Leave someone in command. You're coming with me."

With a brief hand signal, the deed was done, and Alemi followed me back into the captain's cabin.

Pulling my satphone out, I dialed up the teaching hospital.

"Robinton Cove, Audiva here," the Healing Harper journeywoman responded.

"Audiva, it's Dana," I responded. "I have a Code Red emergency. Clear the landing platform, stat!"

"On it!" she immediately responded before signing off.

"Wrap that blanket around him," I said, stuffing the phone back in my pack before slinging the pack over my shoulders.

But Yanus didn't want to cooperate, trying to push the blanket off him. No time left. Seizing Yanus by one hand and Alemi by the other, we vanished _between_, emerging seconds later on the teaching hospital's special landing pad designed specifically for my unique abilities.

"Crackdust!" Alemi gasped, staring around him. "How did we…"

Many hands rushed in, lifting Yanus gingerly up onto the waiting stretcher before hustling him inside, me in close pursuit, Alemi following. The med techs were just shifting Yanus to the med bed as I set my pack on a nearby table.

"He's a little chilled," Audiva reported, pulling a heating blanket up over Yanus, "but not by much." Turning to me, she asked, "Why'd you 'port him in?"

"That," I answered, pointing to an alert screen to the left of the main vitals display. "Signs of a heart attack and an aortic aneurysm with rupture."

"Shells!" one of the other healers hissed. "He'd've never survived a dragon lift like that!"

"And he'd've bled out before reaching us if they'd tried to sail here," I sighed, checking the oxygen mask on Yanus. "There was no other choice."

"Wait a sec!" Alemi gasped, seizing me by the arm. "The cold! The darkness! We went _between_?!"

Meeting his gaze, I nodded.

"But… how?"

All I did in reply was to point to my eyes.

At first, Yanus' son looked confused, but then he gasped, his own eyes growing positively enormous in his face. "By the First Egg, you can go _between_?! Just like a dragon?!"

My answer was a simple, silent nod.

"Shards and shells!" Alemi whispered, staring at me.

Dragon cries out in the Cove let me know that Tarnaa had returned.

_How is the human?_ she solicitously inquired, images from her broadcast thoughts letting me know she had settled on the patio just outside.

_Not good_, I silently replied, adding a mental caress in apology. _Sorry I had to leave you behind._

_You did what you had to do,_ Tarnaa assured me, love in every thought, _just as you have always done since you came to Pern._

Giving my golden lifemate another loving mental caress, I turned my attention to my patient.

"His wife should be here," I absently remarked, checking some of Yanus' biomed readings. "And your sister."

"Not likely," Alemi grunted, glancing briefly at his father.

The anger in Yanus' son's voice made me look up.

"Mavi might be persuaded," Alemi muttered, shaking his head. "But Menolly…"

"He might die, Alemi. She should…"

"She won't come. Not after what they did to her."

Judging by the grim set of Alemi's features and his angry posture, whatever had happened to Menolly in the past must've been serious.

"Mavi won't come," Yanus grunted, drawing our attention.

"Why not?" I asked, coming up beside him.

"She's terrified of dying," Alemi responded. "She wouldn't even go to her own parents' funerals because of it."

"I see," I sighed, glancing from one Sea Holder to the other. "And now she's living a life filled with regrets because of it."

Yanus nodded, heaving a heavy sigh.

"And Menolly?" I wondered, glancing from father to son. "What's her story?"

Alemi turned away, not meeting my gaze.

"Drove her from us," Yanus responded, a tear sliding down his weathered cheek.

"Why?" I asked, glancing back and forth between the two Half-Circle holders.

"Her gift of music," Alemi muttered, fury in his eyes as he looked at me.

"Explain," I demanded, meeting his gaze.

"We were afraid," Yanus sighed, more tears falling. "Afraid she'd disgrace the Hold."

"How could she possibly do that?!" I spluttered.

"Because girls couldn't be harpers," Alemi muttered, shaking his head. "That's what he and Mavi always believed. When old Petiron passed away Turns ago, the only person who could keep the young up in their Teachings was my sister."

"Menolly," I concluded.

Alemi nodded. "They were afraid that if the Harper Hall found out that a mere girl was doing the teaching, it would disgrace the Hold."

"You've got to be kidding!" I exclaimed, backing up a step in surprise.

Alemi shook his head. "When the new Harper finally came…"

"Elgion."

Alemi nodded. "They did everything they could to prevent him from finding out it had been Menolly… even to letting her hand heal wrong after she had sliced it open gutting packtail."

"Ancestors!" I hissed, appalled by what I was hearing.

"And now she's a Masterharper," Yanus croaked, tears running unchecked.

Gasping, Alemi turned to his father. "How did you…"

"Fisherfolk talk," Yanus chuckled. "I've known for many Turns now. Oh, 'Nolly!"

"I'll talk to her," I said to both Half-Circle fishermen. "She needs to hear this."

The beeping of the med scanners faded behind me as I headed out to my dragon.

"Think you can find her, my heart?" I asked, thumping Tarnaa on the neck as Goldie landed on my shoulder.

_The fire lizards know where she is_, my dragon replied, thrumming quietly.

"Then let's do this," I said, climbing her proffered foreleg and belting myself into place.

Goldie wasn't worried, trilling sweetly as she headstroked my cheek.

A couple of quick strides to gain speed, Tarnaa leapt skyward, her great gossamer wings carrying us higher and higher. Seconds later, our trio vanished _between_.

Black, blacker, blackest…

And cold beyond frozen things…

Where is _between_ when there is naught…

To Life but fragile dragon wings?

In the time it took to recite those lines from one of the Teaching Ballads, we appeared above the Harper Hall.

_Hail, friend Dana!_ a familiar blue dragon greeted as we slowly circled.

Serith. First dragon that I had ever tried to speak to. A very special friend, indeed!

_Does anyone besides you two do Thread watch at Fort?_ I asked, a chuckle filtering through. Then, more seriously, I added, _I need to find Menolly._

A short pause, then Serith replied, _The little ones say she's in the Hall_.

_Thanks, Serith,_ I told my blue friend. _And my thanks to your rider._

Tarnaa quickly landed in the Harper Hall courtyard, allowing me to dismount.

_Beauty is showing her human in a long space filled with lots of other humans,_ Tarnaa reported, Goldie chirping in my ear.

_Show me,_ I replied.

Tarnaa's mental image flashed into my mind. It was the dining hall, the same one I had guided T'ledon's blue Serith into during that fateful Fall.

"Thanks, my heart," I spoke, giving her a loving pat on the neck. "Wait here."

I took off at a run, Goldie winging along ahead of me. Up the steps of the main entrance then left into the dining hall. It was the midday meal, the room abuzz with activity from all the diners. Goldie swooped low over their heads, making a few duck out of the way before she landed on the table in front of Menolly sitting at the Masters' table.

"Dana!" she exclaimed, startled yet pleased to see me. "How goes the hospital?"

I didn't waste any time. "We need to talk."

"What's wrong?" she asked, noting the seriousness of my expression.

"Your father's had a heart attack," I explained, leaning on the table. "And a ruptured aneurysm of the heart."

"What?!" Oldive exclaimed, a few seats to Menolly's right. "How bad?"

"He's bleeding internally," I reported. "If nothing's done to repair the damage, he'll die in a few hours."

"Can you save him?" Oldive asked.

"She can," I replied, looking directly at Menolly.

"Me?!" she spluttered, staring at me. "I'm no healer! How could I help?"

"By giving him a reason to live," I replied, my expression earnest. "Talk to him, Menolly. Please."

"Do you know what he did to me?!" Menolly exploded, rising from her seat. Holding up her scarred hand, she added, "What they did to me?!"

"Yes," I replied, meeting her furious gaze, "and it's tearing him up inside."

"Good!" Menolly cursed, emphasizing her opinion with a cutting motion of her hand. "Then he finally understands how I felt!"

"And if he dies?"

"He dies. End of story."

"Menolly!" Sebell whispered, trying to comfort his wife, but she shrugged him off.

"Then you will end up just like your mother," I said, my expression grim.

"I am nothing like my mother!" Menolly raged, once more holding up her scarred palm.

"You will be."

"What are you ranting about?"

"Your mother, Mavi, is afraid of dying," I explained, looking straight at Menolly. "So afraid, in fact, that she never went to her parents' funerals. Now she is living a life of regrets… for words never spoken, comfort never offered, forgiveness never sought or given."

Menolly turned away, not meeting my gaze.

"Are you certain that's the life you want?" I asked as I made ready to leave. "Choose carefully, Masterharper. It is a decision you will have to live with the rest of your life."

Without another word, I turned and left the quiet as a tomb dining hall, Goldie winging along beside me.

_Will she come?_ Tarnaa asked as I climbed up her foreleg.

_I hope so, my heart,_ I replied, thumping her neck as I hooked in my riding belt.

Trilling sadly, Goldie landed on my shoulder, wrapping her tail about my neck even as she head-stroked my cheek. Then, the three of us were a-wing, heading back to Robinton Cove.

I found Alemi right where I had left him, standing next to his suffering father.

"Did you speak with her?" he asked, not looking my way.

"Yes," I replied, stepping up to the other side of the med bed.

"She's not coming, is she?" Yanus grunted, eyes closed.

"Whether she comes or not is her choice," I replied, double-checking the med scanner readings. "One she will have to live with the rest of her life."

"Don't blame her, 'Lem," Yanus told his son. "Your Ma and I… we drove her away."

Several moments passed in silence. Then, behind me, I heard a quiet rustle of clothes. Yanus must've heard it, too, opening his eyes and turning my way.

"Masterharper…" he grunted, even that effort causing some pain.

"Sea Holder…" Menolly replied, stepping up beside me.

I spotted T'ledon, Serith's rider, standing in the doorway to the med bay, not saying a word so he wouldn't intrude on this critical moment.

_My thanks, friend Serith,_ I soundlessly broadcast, smiling and nodding, _to you and your rider._

_She came running out of the Hall seconds after you left,_ Serith reported, T'ledon smiling and nodding confirmation, _begging for help_.

_I'm glad you two were there, _I wordlessly replied. _Thank you both._

Seconds later, Menolly's fair put in an appearance, but a quiet trill from Goldie, reinforced by my dragon's imperative, had them settled in place without so much as a peep; her own queen, Beauty, backwinging to Menolly's shoulder.

The rustling sound of the blanket brought my attention back as the Half-Circle Sea Holder shifted his position on the med bed.

"So," Yanus muttered, his expression drawn and haggard, "even after all this time, you still hate me."

Menolly didn't respond; just crossed her arms and briefly looked away, Beauty quietly head-stroking her cheek.

"And I've no one but myself to blame," Yanus sighed, closing his eyes.

Glancing over at Menolly, I saw her slowly lower her arms, a hint of confusion registering on her face. Alemi came and stood by his sister, gently laying his caring hand on her shoulder. He nodded to her, not saying a word.

"Blind, I was," Yanus grunted, his breathing a little difficult. "Too damned hidebound to the old ways. Afraid that you… would disgrace the Hold."

Menolly tensed, her anger flaring, but Alemi's squeeze of her shoulder and a brief shake of his head cooled the fire.

"Harper Elgion reported you'd been rescued by a dragon from Benden Weyr," Yanus continued, eyes still closed.

"Trying to reach shelter after foolishly being caught outside during a Fall," Menolly whispered, tears forming in her eyes as she gave Beauty's eye ridge a scratch.

"Proper Weyr Benden," Yanus acknowledged.

"That's where Master Robinton found her following the Hatching," Alemi added. "Bade her come with him to the Harper Hall."

"And I went gladly," Menolly wept, her fair quietly chirping in accord.

"Fancied your twiddles, did he?" Yanus chuckled, a slight smile on his face. "Smart man, Robinton. Damned good harper."

Turning his face our way, his eyes on his daughter, he added, "I'm glad he found you, 'Nolly."

Tears falling, Menolly moved closer, taking her father's hand in hers.

"Heard you made harper journeywoman only a week after you got to the Hall," Yanus chuckled, giving his daughter's hand a squeeze. "In spite of all your fire lizards!"

More tears falling, a quiet smile on her lips, Menolly nodded, returning the squeeze.

"Now look at you!" Yanus beamed, smiling as he laid his weather-worn, calloused hand ever so gently against his daughter's tear-stained cheek. "A Masterharper! You do this poor, sun-blasted piece of storm flotsam proud!"

"Papa!" Menolly sobbed, hugging his hand to her cheek.

"And here I was worried about **you** disgracing the Hold," Yanus chuckled, kissing Menolly's hand. "Only one who did, girl, was me."

"Oh, Papa, that's not true," Menolly softly spoke, sniffling back tears. "You always had Half-Circle's best interests in mind."

"She's right, Captain," I spoke up. "Your leadership kept your Hold going and profitable, even with Thread falling."

"Dana's right, Da," Alemi chimed in, joining his sister.

Looking squarely at his daughter, Yanus muttered, "You have every right to be mad at me, girl. I don't expect forgiveness… nor do I deserve it… not after what I did to you."

Planting a kiss lightly on her father's forehead, Menolly whispered, "But I do forgive you, Papa."

"Why?" Yanus begged, startled by her calm remark.

"All I ever wanted was for you to be proud of me," his daughter replied, hugging him about the neck. "And now you are!"

"Fit to busting, I am!" Yanus wept, returning the hug.

Her fair quietly took wing, circling the two, trilling sweetly their joy.

Pulling back from her father, Menolly turned to me, asking, "Can you help him?"

"No, no help," Yanus argued, shaking his head.

Alemi and Menolly both gasped.

"Papa, why?" Menolly begged, nearly crushing her father's hand with her plea.

"I've had a good, long life, 'Nolly," he quietly told her. "Only thing that kept me going was the hope that I could one day make peace with you for what I did. I've done that now, so I can die a happy man."

"But I don't want you to!" Menolly wailed, clutching his hand tightly to her bosom. "Not now that I finally have you back! Papa, please!"

Menolly's fire lizards responded to her distress, their cries changing from happy to worried.

"How long does he have?" Alemi asked, turning to me.

"Given his current rate of bleeding," I reported after checking the readouts of the med scanner, "an hour… maybe two."

"You have to save him!" Menolly cried, her gaze never leaving her father.

"She's right, you know," I said, coming up behind Menolly. "You haven't had a chance yet to hear your Masterharper daughter sing 'Keymon's Song'."

"Please, Da," Alemi begged, taking his father's other hand. "Let Dana help you."

Menolly's fire lizards even hovered over the med bed, calling out encouragement to the Sea Holder.

Glancing around him, Yanus chuckled, saying, "Well, I can't fight all of you!"

"Papa!" Menolly sobbed, throwing her arms around his neck in a tearful hug, her fair swirling about the room in a happy chorus.

"Besides," he added, lifting her chin so she'd look at him, "I always did like your singing, 'Nolly."

Turning to me, he grunted, "Alright, Masterhealer, I'm in your hands. Let's see just how good you really are."

"A challenge!" I replied, grinning from ear to ear as I shook Yanus' hand. "I accept!"

A broad grin on my face, I nodded my thanks to T'ledon. With a jaunty salute, a smile, and a wink, Serith's rider quietly departed.

Now all those technomeds I had brought down from the med bay of the Yokohama were going to pay off big time! With my surgical skills and all that sophisticated healing equipment, I had the damage to Yanus Sea Holder's heart completely repaired and even strengthened in less than an hour… just in case he entertained the insane notion of returning to the sea. Somehow, I had a feeling he would.

A week after the surgery, the technomeds pronounced Yanus fit to be discharged. Master Idarolan himself brought his own vessel, The Dawn Sisters, to Robinton Cove to ferry the Sea Holder back to his seaside home.

The entire Half-Circle fleet turned out to welcome Yanus home, cheers and hurrahs echoing across the waters of the great docking cavern as The Dawn Sisters glided easily up to the dock.

Menolly helped her father down the gangway onto the dock, her fair of fire lizards swirling about them, the rest of the Hold cheering with great enthusiasm the moment Yanus set foot on solid ground again.

"Menolly?!"

Yanus and his daughter both turned at the sound of Mavi's astonished voice.

"Aye," Yanus quietly spoke, giving his daughter a gentle hug. "Back after Turns away from home."

Facing the gathered crowd, the Sea Holder raised his hands skyward, shouting, "Those little twiddles that everyone has been singing were written by Menolly… now a Masterharper at the Harper Hall!"

His pronouncement was met with stunned silence… followed a heartbeat later by deafening cheers and applause from the gathered crowd.

"Elgion!" Yanus bellowed a second time.

"Here, my Lord," the Half-Circle harper acknowledged, stepping through the throng.

"How far have Menolly's twiddles spread?" Yanus demanded, fists on hips.

"Across the entire planet, Lord," Elgion responded, grinning from ear-to-ear. "In all these Turns since Menolly left Half-Circle, your daughter has brought nothing but honor to her craft and Hall."

The gathered Half-Circle holders gasped, staring in awe at Menolly, her swirling fair of fire lizards caroling with pride.

In that relatively quiet moment, Yanus turned to his daughter. Taking her hands in his, he softly told her, "One day, I hope we all prove worthy of that honor, daughter."

Smiling up at him, Menolly planted a gentle kiss on his sunbaked cheek before wrapping her father in a gentle hug, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Menolly, I…"

At the sound of her mother's voice, Yanus' daughter released her father and turned. There was no mistaking the pain on Mavi's face… of heart-rending embarrassment and abject regret for actions in the past. A tear sliding down her cheek, Menolly wrapped her arms around her mother, hugging her gently, the fair of fire lizards caroling joyously as they continued to swirl in the air above mother and daughter.

"How can you forgive me?" Mavi sobbed, clutching her daughter tightly. "After what I…"

"Ssshh," Menolly replied, pulling back to look at her mother. "You forget. We sea holders are a sturdy lot, taciturn and stubborn as barnacles. I got that strength of spirit from the two of you."

"And was that same strength what you used on Benis?" Yanus remarked, joining the women.

Menolly gasped, blushing at that reminder of the brawl during the Gather at Fort Hold. "How did you…"

"Find out?" Yanus chuckled, embracing wife and daughter. "Fisherfolk do a lot of talking out at sea. Also got word from that tanner journeyman about what happened." Smiling broadly at his daughter, he winked, adding, "Wish I'd been there to see that snot put in his place!"

Laughing freely, Menolly hugged her father.

"You stood up for yourself, girl," Yanus told her, a broad smile on his face, "defended your honor."

"Mother?" Menolly prodded, seeing the pained look on Mavi's face.

"We never understood what was in you," Mavi confessed, eyes on the ground in front of her. "Even after you tried repeatedly to explain it to us."

A tear sliding down her cheek, Menolly reached out, taking her mother's hand.

"We were so blind," Mavi sobbed, not meeting her daughter's gaze. "Tried to force you to our way of thinking… and only succeeded in driving you away."

More tears falling, Menolly gave her mother's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"So worried that you would disgrace the Hold," Mavi wept, finally meeting her daughter's eyes, "that we never realized we were the source of our Hold's disgrace, driving you away from home and family."

Menolly faced her mother, taking both of Mavi's hands. Tears poured down both of their faces as they looked at each other.

"How can you bear to look at me," Mavi croaked, rivers of tears running down her face, "after what I did to you?"

"Because…" Menolly replied, giving her mother a brief hug before pulling back to once more look at her, "I see in your eyes the same thing I saw in Papa's."

Confused, Mavi could only shake her head, not uttering a sound.

"You are proud of me," Menolly responded, squeezing her mother's hands tightly in support, "and that's all I ever wanted you to be."

"Menolly!" Mavi cried, hugging her daughter tightly, trembling with the power of the emotions running through her.

For nearly five minutes, the two women just stood there, hugging each other, their tears mingling together. Yanus quietly joined them, turning it into a three-way hug fest. Soon, other residents of Half-Circle joined the threesome, the love they all shared plain to see.

Eventually, Menolly emerged from the group, coming over to give me a very warm, heartfelt hug. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked, pulling back to look at her, Menolly's fair of fire lizards swirling in a dizzying display around us.

"For slapping some sense into this stubborn head of mine!" Menolly laughed, adding another hug even as Beauty landed on her shoulder, Goldie on mine.

"I'm a healer," I chuckled, squeezing her hands in support. "It's what I do. Now, go! Your family needs you."

Smiling her thanks, Menolly ran back to the arms of her family and friends from Half-Circle, her fire lizards filling the air with happy cries.

A month later, Menolly and I both returned to Half-Circle Sea Hold, accompanied by a large contingent of musicians and singers from the Harper Hall. We were there to put on a performance to celebrate the Sea Holder's full recovery and to give him a chance to finally hear his daughter perform "Keymon's Song."

As it happened, there was Threadfall the day of the performance, so there were plenty of dragons on hand once the Fall had passed.

I led off, singing the opening verse of "Keymon's Song" as the musicians from the Harper Hall played the melody. Menolly joined her voice to mine for the second verse, earning first a startled gasp then a pleased smile from Yanus. The chorus of harpers came in on the third verse, drawing "Ooohs" and "Ahhhs" from those in attendance. The look on the Sea Holder's face and that of his wife was priceless when Menolly's fire lizards and my queen, Goldie, joined in on the fourth verse, triggering the dreamlike state the song produces. But nothing could match the looks of thunderstruck astonishment on Yanus' and Mavi's faces as the dragons lent their voices to the song on the final verse, the sound resonating throughout the echoing docking cavern of Half-Circle Sea Hold!

"I never get tired of hearing that song," Menolly sighed, linking hands with me as we bowed to the thunderously applauding crowd.

"Me, either," I quietly replied, waving to the boisterous attendees. Turning to Menolly, I asked, "Ready?"

Smiling, she nodded, the fire lizards swirling about the two of us.

"I have one final gift to celebrate your recovery, Papa," Menolly said as she and I approached the Sea Holder and his wife. "Well, two gifts, actually."

That's when Yanus noticed the oddly shaped pots we were each carrying. "What's all this?"

"Beauty insisted," Menolly replied, leaning into her fire lizard's neck caress.

Yanus was, at first, confused. But, then, his eyes grew positively enormous, his gaze flicking dizzily back and forth between his daughter's beaming smile and the pot she carried.

"By the Egg of Faranth!" he hissed, trembling as Menolly placed her pot in his outstretched hands. "Are you serious?!"

"And this one is for you," I spoke, handing my pot to the equally incredulous Mavi.

"But… but…" the Lady Holder stuttered, wide-eyed with shock and awe.

"They respond to the care that you give them," Menolly told them, giving Beauty's neck ridge a scratch, the rest of her fair swirling about us. "Dana's Goldie is a good example."

The two leaders of Half-Circle turned my way.

"Goldie here was a gift," I explained, scratching my own fire lizard's eye ridge. "A reward for helping her mother defend the clutch against an attack of marauding wherries."

"Do you know what color they will be?" Yanus breathlessly asked, glancing down at the pot in his trembling hands.

Menolly shook her head. "Unlike dragons, it's nearly impossible to tell what color will hatch from a fire lizard egg. But Beauty made certain we had the two largest eggs from her recent clutch."

"'Nolly, I…"

Smiling kindly, Menolly reached up and kissed Yanus' sunbaked cheek. "Raise them well, and they will honor you with a lifetime of devoted love and companionship."

Stifling a sob, Yanus handed his pot to his son, Alemi, before wrapping his youngest child up in a bone-crushing hug. "I do not deserve such a jewel as you, precious child."

"Well, I'm afraid you're stuck with me, Papa," Menolly giggled, planting another kiss on his tear-stained cheek.

"Stubborn," Yanus chuckled, pulling back to look at his child.

"Wonder who I got that from?" she responded, grinning ear-to-ear.

Yanus proved true to his stubborn nature, returning to the deck of his ship and fishing the deep as soon as he could. His one concession to that imperative was remaining land-bound until his bronze fire lizard, Flotsam, finally hatched and grew enough to ride on the Sea Holder's shoulder.

Whenever he was on the water, Yanus worked his crew hard, though even the roughest of his men noticed a tiny gentling of his nature now that the Sea Holder had his own fire lizard companion.

The residents of Half-Circle noticed a similar gentling of spirit once Mavi's queen fire lizard, Pearl, hatched. That change of nature slowly made its way through the entire hold, bringing with it the unexpected benefit of increasing the Hold's quantity and quality of output, both from fishing and their woodcrafting. Half-Circle continued to tithe loyally and well to Benden Weyr, but they also did their best to assist other Weyrs, including the dragon-riding healers of Robinton Cove!

What truly surprised everyone was when Alemi left Paradise River to become the resident dolphineer at Robinton Cove, learning all he could from Master Readis. He even spent time in the medical lectures and training sessions at the hospital. Many at the hospital as well as the citizens of Half-Circle and Paradise River found themselves wondering why he would do all those things. Turns out he had a good reason.

"I felt so helpless out there," Alemi explained when I finally got around to asking. "Thank the Egg your dolphins were there that day, Dana. They helped save my father's life." Grinning as he laid a gentle hand on my shoulder, he added, "So did you. I don't ever want to feel that helpless again. That's why I came here… to Robinton Cove… to learn all I can about the dolphins… and to expand my healing knowledge."

"To what end?" I asked, absently giving Tarnaa's eye ridge a scratch while Goldie softly trilled in my ear. "I sense a bigger goal in the wind."

Alemi nodded. "Eventually, I want to train other fisherfolk so that every sailing vessel has at least one highly trained healer on board. That way, no one else will have to endure the helplessness I felt, and lives will be saved in the process."

"A lofty goal, my fishing friend," I remarked, thumping him soundly on the shoulder. "And a worthwhile one to pursue, wouldn't you agree, Ciri?"

The journeywoman healer, the same Benden Hold girl who'd asked me to teach her what I knew that day back at the Healer Hall, smiled, laying her hand on Alemi's other shoulder.

"Aye, that I do!" she spoke, smiling at her new fiancé. "And now, Master, I believe you have an instructional session on hyperbaric treatment for nitrogen narcosis… something of particular interest to the fisherfolk who are rediscovering scuba diving?"

"Indeed I do," I chuckled, nodding as I turned and headed back to the hospital, Alemi and Ciri following close behind. "Let's not forget, however, that hyperbaric therapy can also be used to help speed wound recovery. It would be interesting to see how Threadscore would react to this treatment method."

Someone once said, "Knowledge gained, if not shared, is knowledge wasted." Though our meetings had been both unexpected yet all too brief… Master Robinton, possessed of incredibly keen insight and wisdom… had bestowed on me the priceless and irreplaceable gifts that were the lands that are now known as Robinton Cove. The teaching hospital was finally complete. The staff necessary to keep it running was at last in place. And the cadre of dragon-riding healers that flew from here continued to grow and flourish. All I had to do now was honor the promise I had made to the Masterharper… to pass on the knowledge I possessed to the people of Pern. Seems like now was a good time to start!


	7. Chapter 7 - Dawn Sisters Repurposed

Chapter 7 - Dawn Sisters Repurposed

One thing was for certain… I had not anticipated nor fully appreciated just how busy my life would become once Robinton Cove was finally realized.

Dear Master Robinton. A silent tear slid down my cheek as I recalled how brief our meetings had been… and how personally priceless they were to me.

What I had not foreseen was how keen the perceptions of the one-time Masterharper of Pern had been. In spite of the brevity of our meetings, he had correctly discerned the strain Tarnaa and I had been under, flitting all over Pern to offer what healing we could. And, in a breathtaking blend of incredible foresight and generosity, in his last will and testament, he had bequeathed to me all the lands that made up Cove Hold… a place that he knew would be ideal for the construction of Pern's first ever teaching hospital!

Caught up in the throes of the Exiles crisis, I had been fearful the project would never reach fruition. But it had. Still, that series of events had cost me in an unexpected way… I still suffered from nightmares brought on by the horrific solution we'd been forced to employ to stop the assault team that had been targeted for Ruatha. Time and again I had gone over in my mind ways we could've done it differently. And with each soul-searching moment, I had come to the same painful conclusion. We really had been left with no other choice. So, the nightmares persisted, leaving me hoping one day I could find a way to make my peace with that gut-wrenching decision.

Now I was faced with a different dilemma… what to do about the discovery F'lessan had made in Kenjo Fusaiyuki's private observatory at Honshu Weyrhold. A P.H.A. – 'Potentially Hazardous Asteroid' – as depicted on the mural found there.

There'd been two meteor strikes on Pern in the recent past… one striking a mine in Crom, the other splashing down in the Eastern Ring Sea triggering catastrophic results. But they would be as nothing if the mural portended the impact of an asteroid on Pern. If the stellar body was of any substantial size and mass, it could trigger a planet-wide life-extinction event, killing off everyone and everything on Pern! We had to determine if the asteroid still existed and the threat it posed to Pern. But how?

We had the answers parked in geosynchronous orbit over Landing… the three colony ships the Ancients had used to reach Pern. We had originally planned to reposition them equidistant around Pern to improve the GPS capabilities of the sat phones and other electronic devices Fandarel and his fellow smiths were working to reintroduce to the people of Pern. Additionally, I had planned to recommission them as orbiting hospitals, expanding the healing capabilities Robinton Cove could provide. And, at Fandarel's behest, to re-explore the zero-grav manufacturing techniques the Ancients had used to manufacture materials that could only be created in a zero-grav environment.

Now, with the potential threat of an asteroid collision looming, those same colony ships, spread equidistant around Pern, could also act as orbiting tracking stations for the asteroid, free from the atmospheric distortions ground-based observations would suffer from.

Unfortunately, Time had not been kind to the three vessels. The ship self-diagnostics I had run on the Yokohama, the Bahrain, and the Buenos Aires during the solar array deployments had not been encouraging. While the Yokohama was still relatively intact, several smaller compartments were venting atmosphere overboard and would have to be repaired before habitation of the vessel could be realized. The Bahrain had suffered a substantial meteor strike resulting in severe damage to a significant portion of the habitation module.

"Think it happened during the recent meteor strikes?" F'lessan wondered as we discussed the planned repairs in my office.

I nodded. "AIVAS plotted out the vessel's orbital position during those strikes. It was right in the debris paths of the two meteors."

"Gravitational forces during the approach may have caused one of the two strike meteors to fragment," Tai remarked.

She'd been busy studying the astronomy tutorials AIVAS possessed.

"Likely," I was forced to admit. "Fandarel, how are your repair teams coming along?"

"We've been practicing at a feverish pace in the Yoko's docking bay," the Mastersmith reported, grinning broadly. "Hardest part has been getting used to moving around in zero-G, but we'll be ready."

"Good," I sighed, nodding. "And the Buenos Aires?"

"We managed to get the onboard security cameras to work again," Rill reported. "Videos we've been able to extract have been worked over and enhanced by AIVAS. Several hull plates scattered about the habitation module blew out. AIVAS thinks it might've been due to lower manufacturing tolerances employed at the shipyard the Buenos Aires was built at. But with the onboard repair supplies you discovered in the ship's records, we should be able to repair the damage."

"Your teams ready?" I asked.

Chuckling, Rill turned to Fandarel, saying, "The Mastersmith can be a ruthless taskmaster in his pursuit of efficiency and perfection."

Fandarel snorted, waving in dismissal.

"Your teams have done better than expected," he admitted, grinning companionably. "Perhaps it's your constant flying about that makes you more adaptable to the lack of gravity."

"Glad to hear it," I said, rising from my desk. "Then, let's get to work!"

The repairs to the ships had to come first. We would need them functional and habitable before they could be moved to their new orbital homes. As much as I wanted to lead the repair efforts, I had a responsibility to the hospital first, so F'lessan and Tai took my place on the Yoko's repair team. It actually proved beneficial to Golanth, as well. The repair team fitted F'lessan's dragon out with a hoist harness, a trio of them lifting the wounded bronze skyward. A heartbeat later, they vanished, materializing seconds later in the vast docking bay aboard the Yokohama.

At first, Golanth was a little disoriented, especially by how easy it was to move about the zero-grav chamber. But with the encouragement of the other dragons, he was soon flitting about the place, giving every appearance of thoroughly enjoying himself!

"You should see this!" F'lessan laughed, calling me on the ship-to-shore video link aboard the Yokohama. "I've never seen him so happy!"

"The fire lizards will keep him company," I chuckled, grinning myself. "You lot have a job to do. Get on it!"

"Aye aye, sir!" F'lessan teased, snapping me a sharp salute before signing off.

As I shut off the comm link, I found my mind wandering back to that recurring dream I'd been having… the one where a queen dragon was performing physical therapy on one of its own… a bronze dragon. Given the explosive emergence of my nascent esper talents upon reaching Pern, I was finding it increasingly difficult to simply dismiss it as just a dream.

A long-forgotten memory from my Academy days suddenly, and quite startlingly, resurfaced; bringing me bolt upright in my chair, reducing my voice to an awed whisper. "Quantum jumping?"

A peculiar psionic talent. One of the numerous esper-gifted instructors at the Star Service Academy had discussed the subject… a method for people to source fresh ideas, answers, and skills from alternate versions of themselves. The technique itself was based upon quantum physics and the idea that an infinite number of alternate universes exist. Was it possible I was somehow connecting with another version of myself in an alternate universe… a place where dragons were, in fact, doing physical therapy on their own kind?

Well, whatever was behind it… simple dream or something admittedly far more exotic… I had my own, critical project to work on.

As I made my way down the hall, Goldie caught up with me, backwinging to my shoulder, broadcasting images of the warm rooftop where she had been sunning herself. Chuckling, I gave her neck ridge a quick scratch before opening the doorway to the stairwell and galloping to the top, taking the steps two and sometimes three at a time.

Not much foot traffic on the top floor. Hardly surprising since most of what was up here related to the solar panels and wind turbines that helped provide the hospital with electrical power. I made my way down the singular hallway to a non-descript doorway near the middle of the building, opened it, went inside, closed the door behind me… and locked it.

_Why?_ Tarnaa silently wondered, curious about my actions. _Is something wrong?_

_I don't want to get everyone's hopes up,_ I silently replied, opening the first of the crates.

_Something's wrong,_ my dragon rumbled, her tone urgent. _Are we in danger?_

_I had AIVAS run an analysis of Kenjo-san's mural,_ I replied, mounting the first component in the equipment rack I had assembled. _Those two meteor strikes Pern experienced recently were just the beginning. The first salvo._

At that precise moment, my wrist computer started beeping. When I tapped the screen to respond, I felt my knees go weak at what I read.

_The hospital?!_ Tarnaa gasped, able to see the display through my eyes.

_Ground zero for the projected debris path of 'Shi no hakobi-te',_ I replied, shaking my head. _Kenjo-san's 'Bringer Of Death'._

_Can't the others help you?_ Tarnaa desperately inquired. _The Mastersmith…_

_Doesn't have the necessary grasp of the deflector technology,_ I muttered, tears falling from my face as I hurried to desperately assemble the one chance Robinton Cove had of surviving the coming disaster. _In the end, this might not be enough to save Pern from what's coming._

One thing was certain. We had to hurry and get the three colony ships repositioned. Pern's survival depended on it!

Once I had finished my work on the hospital deflectors, I activated one special component. Then, making use of my ability to go _between_, I popped outside to the roof where Tarnaa was anxiously waiting for me.

"Landing, my heart, hurry!" I urged her, Goldie just reaching me in time to wrap her tail about my neck and huddle close before the three of us were airborne, vanishing _between_ after barely gaining wing room.

Putting out a mental call to all the weyrleaders and weyrwomen, I hastily convened an emergency meeting in the main AIVAS room where everyone could see the results of AIVAS' analysis of Kenjo's mural.

"'Bringer Of Death, huh?'" G'dened snorted, visibly shaken after seeing the analysis results. "You're positive about this, Dana?"

Grimly, I nodded. "That's why I summoned you all here. I'll need your combined aid to reposition the colony ships Bahrain and Buenos Aires as quickly as possible so we can more accurately track the inbound path of the asteroid…"

"And its meteoric heralds," Lessa hissed, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"But how can we possibly move the Ancients' vessels?!" Darla wondered, having accompanied her Weyrleader to the meeting since his weyrmate was down with a nasty case of the flu.

"The same way we moved the power cores," F'lar concluded, squarely meeting my gaze. "That's what you have in mind, isn't it?"

I nodded. "If that effort proves successful, it might also give us hope for how we can ultimately deal with the planet killer."

For several seconds, there was nothing but silence… until N'ton broke the moment by pounding his fist on the table. "We shift the damned asteroid!"

"A possibility, Weyrleader," AIVAS responded, surprising everyone. "As your dragons have already demonstrated that they can move whatever they believe they can, no matter the considerable mass of the objects in question, it is conceivable that the combined efforts of every dragon on Pern could do precisely that…"

"By shifting 'Shi no hakobi-te' to the far side of Pern," I concluded, "on a trajectory away from the planet."

"But what good would that do us if the damned thing comes back again?!" Kara groaned, already picturing the destruction the Eastern Islands holds and weyr would endure.

"I wasn't yet on Pern when you and the other dragons and riders," I explained, tapping the display for emphasis, "used the explosive power of the three colony ships' anti-matter power cores to alter the trajectory of the Red Star."

"But we don't have any more of them!" T'bor argued, glancing around the room.

"True enough," I agreed, nodding, "but there is more than one way to nudge that asteroid."

"How?" Pilgra wondered.

It was F'lessan who came up with the answer.

"Our dragons!" he exclaimed, leaping to his feet. "By the First Egg!"

F'nor was the next on his feet. "I get it! This… asteroid… is nowhere near as big as the Red Star!"

"Get to the point!" Lessa cursed.

"TK!" F'lessan enthusiastically replied, grinning over at Tai. "The dragons can give that asteroid a kick in the ass with their mind power… their telekinesis!"

"It doesn't have to be a lot," Tai responded, grinning as she came and stood by her weyrmate. "Just enough to alter its trajectory so that it never threatens Pern again!"

Seems she had been putting her studies of astronomy and astrophysics to good use after all!

"And, even better, F'lessan," I added, grinning at him.

Eyes flying wide, tears of joy welling in them, he whispered, "Golanth can help us!"

"But he can't fly!" Lessa argued.

"In space, he can!" Lessa's only child argued, giving Tai a bone-creaking hug.

_I can help?!_ he soundlessly spluttered, incredulous. _To save Pern?!_

"Damn straight you can!" F'lessan cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

"We must move with all due haste, dragon riders," AIVAS intoned, bringing the focus back to the problem at hand. "The sooner we can accomplish this task, the sooner we can begin to analyze the trajectory of the asteroid, the meteor field preceding it…"

"And determine the final trajectory necessary to prevent the damned thing from ever threatening Pern again!" Tai grimly declared, fierce determination shining from her face as she looked at F'lessan.

The first difficulty to overcome was determining when we could actually gather together the necessary dragons and riders to perform the colony ship transfers. According to AIVAS' Threadfall scans, there was a period three days hence during a lull in the Falls where we could attempt to pull off this miracle.

In the days leading up to it, the healer-riders from Robinton Cove made numerous trips up and down to the Yokohama retrieving the protective gloves the dragons had used during the power core extractions.

"Aah, some of these are in bad shape," Berd Sheerbro, one of the holders who helped maintain Robinton Cove, declared as he examined the retrieved gloves. "Not to worry, though. We've got techs who know enough about the materials to do a proper repair job."

"Will they be ready in time?" I asked.

"Count on it!" he declared, thumping me soundly on the back.

"Good man!" I responded, pounding him back. "Get on it!"

"You know," he mused, turning to me, "this could actually prove beneficial to the dragonriders."

"How so?" I wondered.

"Well, F'lar's been talking incessantly about exploring space," Berd remarked, looking out across the gathered dragons. "What if the dragons didn't need to be exposed to space in order to move the vessel?"

"Go on," I prodded, my curiosity piqued.

"Well, couldn't the ships be modified to provide the dragons pressurized compartments placed strategically around the vessel?" Berd suggested, pointing skyward. "That way, they wouldn't be subject to the harshness of space or the rigors of oxygen deprivation and could still work together to shift the vessel wherever the dragonriders wanted to go!"

"I see!" I remarked, smiling and giving the holder a thump on the shoulder. "Using the dragons' innate ability to teleport in order to traverse the vastness of space while keeping them shielded from harm."

"An intriguing idea, Holder Berd," F'lar himself remarked, grinning broadly as he came over. "You're our resident star voyager, Dana. Would something like that work?"

"We'll know once the dragons have successfully repositioned the Buenos Aires and the Bahrain," I replied, grinning. "If they can achieve that, then what Berd is suggesting is entirely feasible."

"First, however, we need to survive this latest assault on our world," Tai cut in, F'lessan beside her. "And for that, we need functional vessels to work from."

"Master Fandarel?" I asked, turning to the burly Smith.

"We just finished up the last of the repairs aboard the three ships," he reported, grinning broadly. "I and the rest were keen not to disappoint you, Dana."

"All of Pern is in your debt, Mastersmith," I said, nodding to him.

"It has given me a deeper appreciation of everything the dragonriders of Pern have had to endure to protect our home," he commented, rubbing his chin. "We must succeed in this endeavor if Pern is to survive."

"Are the wings ready, Weyrleader?" I asked F'lar.

Chuckling, he replied, "Chomping at the bit!"

"Holder Berd, how long until the dragon gloves are ready?" I asked.

"Half a day, tops," he assured us, shaking one of them in his hand. "We'll be ready at dawn."

"Then let's put that waiting time to good use," I directed.

The spacesuits the dragonriders had used during the Red Star effort were brought out of storage, Jaxom and I suiting up in the more advanced models I had brought with me on the Quester. Then, with Jaxom and I as guides, we took the besuited riders and their dragons up to the orbiting ships, giving each and every dragon and rider pair a few minutes floating in space to familiarize themselves with where they would need to go when the time came to actually move the Bahrain and the Buenos Aires.

Bright and early the next morning, Berd and his team had successfully completed the necessary repairs on the dragon protective gauntlets. Once Jaxom and I had made the rounds of every dragon and rider pair to be certain everyone was properly prepared, Jaxom boarded Ruth while I boarded Tarnaa.

"Let's do this!" I shouted, pumping my fist in the air once I had clipped myself into Tarnaa's harness.

As one, every dragon leapt skyward, forming into their assigned wings. With one final check to be certain everyone was ready, I circled my begloved hand over my head then brought it down in a rapid cutting motion. The skies above Robinton Cove instantly emptied of dragons!

A few heartbeats later, everyone appeared above the superstructure of the Bahrain, each dragon and rider pair seizing the structure's crossbeams at their assigned positions.

_Give them the coordinates, my heart,_ I silently instructed my dragon.

Once every rider gave me a thumbs up that they had received the coordinates, I once more circled my hand over my head and brought it down in a cutting motion.

Blackness enveloped us, the cold of _between_ just as biting as ever. Seconds later, the dragons and riders involved in the shifting effort rematerialized above Pern, the massive Bahrain miraculously in tow, only now it was positioned in a stable geosynchronous orbit directly over the waters between Southern Boll Hold to the north and Southern Hold to the south!

There was no sound in space, but I could tell by the fervent hand gestures of the riders spread across the Bahrain's superstructure that they were jubilant at the success of our efforts… so far.

"Shifting team… report!" Piemur urgently radioed.

"First shifting complete, Control!" I radioed back, confirming the Bahrain's new position on my wrist computer. "Placement is spot on target!"

"By the First Egg!" Piemur whispered, his hands trembling on the mike button. "And Golanth?"

I could see F'lessan vigorously pounding the neck of his dragon as I reported, "If not for the vacuum of space, you'd probably be able to hear his bellow of triumph all the way back on Pern!"

Flashing my suit's worklights to get everyone's attention, I directed Tarnaa to have everyone move now to the Buenos Aires. First came the blackness of _between_. With heart-stirring precision, each and every dragon and rider pair materialized at their designated station on the superstructure of the Buenos Aires.

Once everyone had given me a thumbs-up that they were ready, I silently told my dragon, _Let's do this, my heart._

Tarnaa passed on the new coordinates for the Buenos Aires. Circling my hand over my head, I dropped it in a cutting motion, and the space where the Buenos Aires had been was suddenly empty. A few heartbeats later, the vessel, the dragons, and their riders collectively appeared over the Western Ring Islands, firmly established at the proper geosynchronous altitude, speed, and direction!

"Whoo hoo!" I jubilantly radioed to Piemur back at Landing as I rechecked the Buenos Aires' position on my wrist computer. "Two for two! Spot on target!"

"Next time, warn me before you try to blow out my ears!" Piemur complained.

Crossing my arms in front of me… the signal that we had completed our task… I pointed vigorously downward then gave everyone an enthusiastic thumbs-up. Dragons and riders waved back, showing their excitement and enthusiasm for a mission well accomplished before vanishing from sight.

_Just one last thing to take care of, my heart,_ I silently told my dragon before giving her visual coordinates for the Buenos Aires docking bay.

We made three stops in total, one on each of the colony ships before Tarnaa and I finally returned to Robinton Cove.

"Why didn't you return with the others?" Ryeena demanded as I slid down Tarnaa's side and removed my helmet.

"Had to set up the quipics," I explained, stripping out of my suit before removing Tarnaa's harness. "Thanks, love! I'll see you at the beach in a little bit!"

Tarnaa was instantly airborne, winging away towards the nearby surf.

"What the hell are qui… qui…" Ryeena stammered, the word unfamiliar to her.

"Quipics," I replied, picking up my gear and heading for the hospital. "It's actually an acronym… Q.E.P.C.. It stands for quantum energy power coupling."

"You lost me," she complained, holding open the hospital door.

"Basically, it's a device that makes use of the fiddling peculiarities of quantum physics and quantum entanglement," I explained as I made my way up to my office, "allowing energy pumped into one Q.E.P.C. device to be transmitted back and forth to a similar device at a different location without the need for heavy cabling, broadcast microwaves or laser energy."

"What's this have to do with repositioning the three colony ships?" Ryeena asked as I set my suit and gear on a table behind my desk in my office.

In the next breath, she gasped, eyes growing enormous in her startled face. "You stopped at all three ships, didn't you?"

I nodded, my smile growing.

"If these… quipics as you call them," she continued on, her expression revealing her growing excitement, "do what you say, then with all three ships coupled with these devices…"

"They can all receive power from the solar arrays," I finished for her, grinning myself, "even when they're on the night side of Pern! I stumbled across the damned things while going over the manifest logs I had AIVAS pull from each ship."

"Now the three ships will have a stable power supply," Ryeena cheered, giving me a hug around the neck, "no matter where they are in orbit!"

What I didn't tell Ryeena was that it also gave me a means to power the hospital's deflectors without having to resort to using the power the hospital might need in an emergency. Given the results of AIVAS analysis of Kenjo-san's mural, Robinton Cove was going to need them… and soon!


	8. Chapter 8 - Meteor Strike

_**Chapter 8 - Meteor Strike**_

As much as I wanted to be part of the refurbishment of the Ancients' three colony ships, I couldn't be… at least not directly. I had a hospital to run, students to teach, and a hold to administer.

Thankfully, because of the assistance of Jaxom and Sharra, the personnel that had been selected for the day-to-day operation of Robinton Cove were pretty much autonomous, doing their jobs with very little input from me.

That didn't mean I wasn't keeping tabs on what was happening off-planet. Thanks to the scan pad I carried, I could monitor what was going on. And, thanks to Master Fandarel and his satphones, I could be reached on a moment's notice if there was any sort of question the refurb teams couldn't answer.

I had appointed Rill to supervise the restoration efforts aboard the Yokohama. I was counting on her desire to investigate Kenjo Fusaiyuki's mural, the asteroid it depicted, and the threat it potentially posed to Pern. She had already spent many sevendays going through the astronomy and astrophysics tutorials she found in AIVAS' tutorial files. Master Starsmith Wansor himself repeatedly commented on her dogged determination and dedication to the craft. I was certain she would not rest until she had the answer to the puzzle the mural presented.

On this particular day, the repair teams were running a somewhat routine diagnostic to determine how successful the hull repair they had just completed had been. It meant pressurizing each compartment on the exterior of the hull to twice its rated pressure ceiling, basically trying to deliberately get it to fail. If the compartment passed, they would move on to the next one until every exterior compartment had been thoroughly vetted.

I had insisted on two modifications to this testing. Those involved would be wearing spacesuits in case the hull breached during the pressure test, and I insisted that they wear safety harnesses and tethers to keep them from drifting away if a breach did indeed occur. Explosive decompression was fast, and for the unprepared, lethal.

As one bonehead rider was about to find out.

"R'das, you fool!" Rill called over her suit radio. "Put your damned helmet back on!"

"What's to worry about, Rill?" he chuckled, tucking his helmet under his arm. "Look!"

He reared back and kicked the repaired bulkhead with his foot, eliciting a satisfying thud.

"The test isn't over, you moron!" Rill yelled into the radio. "We're still overpressurized!"

Grinning wolfishly, the brazen healer-rider reared back and kicked the bulkhead a second time. He had also foolishly disconnected his safety tether to get a better swing with his suited foot.

Without warning, the repair patch gave way, the sudden rush of escaping air instantly sucking R'das out through the breach and into the vacuum of space!

The others, still tethered to the ship, whipped about like reeds in a tornado but otherwise were safe until the escaping air was completely vented overboard.

"R'das!" Rill exclaimed.

"Rill, this is F'lessan down in the docking bay," she heard over her suit radio. "Golanth has him. We're heading to the med bay now."

The loss of atmosphere was a setback but easily contained by the emergency airlocks and bulkheads that automatically slammed shut when the pressure loss was detected. Still, to Rill, it seemed to take a lifetime and more to cycle through the airlocks before she finally reached the med bay.

"How is he?" she wondered, checking in with one of the healer-riders assigned to the Yokohama.

"Dumb as a post," came the reply, "and lucky to be alive… thanks to Golanth's quick reflexes."

"Someone up there want to explain why the testing protocols were violated," I quietly spoke, my frowning countenance appearing in a small window on the med bay's scanner screen.

Rill had to swallow a lump in her throat before speaking. It was clear from my expression that I was anything but pleased by what had nearly happened.

"He was just being R'das," Rill muttered, shaking her head. "Stubborn, pig-headed, macho… but you get the picture."

I nodded. "I've half a mind to send you back to your former Weyr for pulling a stunt like that, R'das."

"It won't happen again, Masterhealer," he grunted, touching the bandages on the side of his face where the torn bulkhead had gouged out chunks of his flesh.

"You know how I feel about titles around here, R'das," I grunted, frowning down at him. "You got lucky. F'lessan was the one who insisted on having Golanth on safety duty in the docking bay… in case there was an accident. Be sure you thank them both before you get back to work. Robinton Cove out!"

It was several long minutes before anyone moved.

"Shards, but she's pissed!" Merla whispered, swiping her hand across her forehead in a gesture of relief.

"With good reason," Tai, F'lessan's weyrmate, responded as she came over. Fixing her stern gaze on the wounded R'das, she added, "You pull a stunt like that again and I'll skin you alive myself!"

It was no idle threat. Everyone knew how Tai had caught and skinned the felines that had attacked her, F'lessan, and their dragons. Gulping nervously, R'das nodded.

"Good," Rill sighed, feeling some of the worry lift. "Soon as you're able, you're to report to Master Fandarel for additional repair training before going back out."

Mutely, R'das nodded.

Thankfully, the breach hadn't affected the reason Rill was aboard. She had work to do in the vessel's observatory if we were to properly track _Shi no hakobi-te,_ Kenjo-san's 'Bringer Of Death' and the meteor swarm preceding it if we had any hope of saving Pern from destruction.

Once she reached the Yoko's observation deck, she double-checked the stability of the atmosphere in the chamber and the strength of the arti-grav field before carefully shucking her spacesuit. She'd be more comfortable in the jumpsuit she was wearing underneath it.

"Bahrain observatory, this is Yoko base," she called on the ship-to-ship video link, pressing the transmit button on the comm panel, "do you read?"

"Loud and clear, Rill," Telsa radioed back, her image appearing on the screen.

She and Rill along with a third friend, Neela, had been arduously poring over the astronomy and astrophysics tutorials AIVAS was able to provide. They were as determined as everyone else to save Pern from destruction.

"Buenos dias from the Buenos Aires," Neela chimed in, her image popping up beside Telsa's on the screen. "We heard the radio chatter, Rill. How's he doing?"

"They had to clean the fecal matter out of his suit," Rill chuckled, shaking her head, "but he'll live."

"Baka," Telsa spat, her anger coming through. "His laissez-faire attitude is going to get him killed one day."

"If we don't succeed in tracking that asteroid and what it's bringing…" Rill muttered, shaking her head; leaving the rest unspoken.

The three got right to work.

About four hours into their effort, Telsa suddenly exclaimed, "I've got it!"

"Feed us the coordinates!" Rill ordered.

She and Neela programmed the data into their own telescope tracking controls. Rill gasped as the distant image of the asteroid filled the screen.

"Shards, it closer than we thought!" she hissed, feeling the color drain from her face.

"And look at all the rocks in front of it!" Telsa gasped.

"You girls know what to do," Rill responded as she began ticka-tacking on the tracking controls keyboard.

About an hour later, a sound no one at the hospital had ever heard before suddenly split the air. Having served in the Federation Star Service, I recognized it at once; something Aramina had thoughtfully included in the hospital's design… a red alert klaxon!

"Yoko, this is Robinton Cove," I signaled, using the ship-to-shore vid link in my office. "Report!"

"Dana!" Rill exclaimed, her expression frantic. "We have inbound… a large swarm of meteors heading your way!"

"Have you charted the impact zone yet?" I asked, my heart skipping several nervous beats.

A map of Pern popped up next to Rill's image, an oval marking the projected impact zone. Robinton Cove was dead center of it.

"Thanks for the warning, Rill," I responded, nodding to her. "We'll handle this. Focus on the asteroid now. Robinton Cove out!"

I broke the connection.

_Robinton Cove healer-riders,_ I silently broadcast. _We have inbound meteors heading our way. If you are nearby, return to the hospital. Otherwise, head to the Northern continent to get clear._

With that, I dashed out of my office, the red alert klaxon filling my ears as I raced up to the top floor of the hospital.

"Dana, Sylene passed the word to me," Ryeena spoke as she came up beside me, the two of us racing as if Thread itself was chasing us. "Shouldn't we evacuate the hospital?"

"We can't," I argued, yanking the door open at the top of the stairs. "Too many of the injured can't be moved!"

"What are we going to do?" she frantically asked, seizing my arm.

_Lifemate, all the riders have returned! _Tarnaa urgently reported from outside.

"What?!" I gasped, skidding to a stop.

"All of them?!" Ryeena spluttered, just as surprised. "You told them to go to the Northern continent!"

Seizing Ryeena's hand, the two of us vanished _between,_ emerging seconds later outside on the grounds of the hospital in one of the few places that wasn't occupied by the Robinton Cove dragons or their riders.

"Why?" I demanded in a very loud voice. "I ordered you to the Northern continent!"

"This is our home," one rider spoke.

"We're here to defend it!" another chimed in.

"We can use our dragon's TK to deflect the meteors!" yet another declared as he boarded his dragon. "You'll see!"

"NO!" I argued, leaping in front of them to stop them from taking off. "Not from the air!"

"But why not?" yet another rider wondered. "The closer we get, the better our TK will be!"

"Physics," I replied, glancing about me.

"What do you mean?"

"Every action has an equal and opposite reaction," I explained. "Come down a second."

The mounted rider slid down his dragon's side.

"You remember the zero-G practice you each had on board the Yoko," I asked, glancing about me, "and what happened when you pushed off of someone?"

"They went in one direction," Ryeena responded, "and I went in the other!"

"Equal and opposite!" someone exclaimed, the light coming on.

"And when you pushed off from your dragon," I went on, "what happened?"

"He hardly moved," yet another healer-rider responded, "and I went sailing!"

"Ah!" someone declared, realizing where this was going. "Up in the air, if we use our dragon's TK, it's like pushing off them in zero-G! We go sailing!"

"But if we stay on the ground," another realized, the growing murmuring in the gathered dragons and riders spreading outward, "because we're here on the surface and pushing from here…"

"We become the dragon flicking a flea away!"

"Dana, I…"

"I think you're all crazy for coming back," I chuckled, glancing around at the enormous crowd around me. "But… thank you!"

"Here they come!" someone shouted, pointing skyward.

Even in the brilliant tropical sunlight of the Southern Continent, there was no mistaking the fiery trails the meteors were making. As the first one got closer, it suddenly altered course, deflected out into the waters of the nearby cove. Cheers erupted throughout the crowd at this first success.

A smaller rock got through and was about to hit the crowd when, it, too, seemed to deflect off an unseen barrier, bouncing up and over the hospital, crashing to the ground out of harm's way. Tarnaa's bellow of triumph startled everyone, especially since she was looking straight at me.

_You have the gift!_ she exclaimed, nuzzling me.

It was only then that I realized my hand was raised, my palm up as if fending off the space rock.

"Ancestors!" I whispered, staring in shock at my hand as I slowly lowered it.

"I wonder what else you inherited from Wirenth?" Ryeena laughed, giving me a fierce hug.

"Incoming!" someone cried out.

More meteors fell; some small, some with considerable mass. Yet, with each falling rock, the dragons worked together, using their combined TK abilities to deflect the meteors safely away from the hospital to fall where they could do no harm. Until,…

"Oh, shards!" someone hissed.

Glancing skyward, we all spotted a ball of flame heading straight for us. And with each passing second, it filled more and more of the sky!

"The asteroid?!" someone gasped.

"Too early," I replied, checking my wrist computer.

"Death Bringer's cousin, then," Ryeena grimly responded.

Every single dragon focused their considerable TK ability on this new threat, even me, but the space rock continued its relentless approach.

"It's not stopping!" someone cried out.

A quick glance about me, and I called out, "Stay here and don't move!" before I vanished from sight.

A heartbeat later, I appeared in that top floor room of the hospital where I'd set up the deflector controls. With only seconds to spare, I pressed the activation button, bringing the entire system online and at full power!

Outside, the gathered dragons and riders gasped and whispered amongst themselves as an enormous shimmering dome appeared over them. Seconds later, the massive meteor slammed into the shield, the air reverberating like thunder, forcing everyone to cover their ears. The energy of the impact caused the colossal rock to incandesce; the resulting thermal stress fracturing the multi-ton behemoth into millions of tiny shards that slid harmlessly down the sides of the dome, piling up in heaps against it.

"What was that?" someone whispered, gawking in absolute amazement at what had just happened.

Seconds later, the dragons were all communing with their riders, inquiring if anyone had been injured. To a one, every soul reported all was well. A heartbeat later, I reappeared in their midst.

"This is what you brought down from the Yokohama?!" B'gon exclaimed, gesturing at the still-intact shimmering dome. "This is that deflector shield you were talking about?!"

Heaving an enormous sigh of relief, I smiled and nodded. "Just don't become complacent because this thing worked. That meteor,…"

"Death Bringer's cousin," Ryeena said, coming up beside me.

"That meteor is about the limit this shield can withstand," I was forced to admit. "It would never survive an impact from the likes of Kenjo-san's asteroid. Nor will the rest of the planet unless we come up with a way to deal with Shi no hakobi-te."

Just then, my satphone, still clipped to my waist, started beeping.

"Rill? What's your status?" I asked as I switched on the phone.

"We saw the impact," she whispered, clearly in shock. "Is everyone okay?"

"Thanks to you three and your timely warning," I congratulated her. "What about Shi no hakobi-te?"

"Data's still coming in," she informed me, the data terminal she was at beeping in the background. "Shards and shells, Dana!"

"How long do you estimate before the asteroid makes its approach?"

"Maybe a sevenday," she responded after first clearing her throat. "We'll have a tighter fix for you in a couple of days."

"Call if you need help up there," I said. "We'll talk to you soon."

As I turned back to those gathered around me, I found myself wondering if we could pull off this one final miracle.


	9. Chapter 9 - Bringer Of Death

_**Chapter 9 – Bringer Of Death**_

"How long?" Ryeena asked; the other healer-riders gathering closer.

"Maybe a sevenday," I muttered, clipping the satphone back on my belt.

"Do we know anything about it yet?" someone nervously inquired.

"Approximately 5 kilometers in length, half that in diameter," I reported, pulling up the initial sensor readouts on my wrist computer. "An S-type, or stony asteroid. Projected mass 50.5 billion metric tons."

"By the First Egg!" many of the healer-riders gasped.

"An impact with an object that massive would overwhelm the hospital's deflector shield," I sighed, scanning the worried faces around me. "The resultant impact and energy released would most likely trigger a planetwide life extinction event."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" someone at the back frantically begged.

I nodded. "Our dragons have already demonstrated they can teleport an object as massive as the Buenos Aires and the Bahrain. We may be able to do the same thing with the asteroid, but it's going to take every single dragon and rider on Pern to pull it off."

"You can count on us, Dana," B'gon declared, raising his clenched fist in the air.

"Aye!" the other all chimed in, mirroring the raised fist.

Forty eight hours later, thanks to the inestimable efforts of Rill, Telsa, and Neela aboard the three colony ships, we had a better idea of what we were up against and an urgent meeting of all the Weyrleaders and Weyrwomen was called at Landing.

"The holders aren't going to like it," Lessa muttered when I explained that it would likely take every single dragon and rider on Pern to shift the 50.5 billion metric ton rock to the far side of the planet.

"Fortunately for everyone concerned," Rill reported, having come down from the Yoko to give her report in person, "our window of opportunity coincides with a period where Thread won't fall anywhere on Pern that it could do harm."

"That's a relief," F'lar sighed.

"But our timing has to be absolutely flawless," I cautioned everyone.

"Why?" Weyrleader T'bor wondered.

"First, the asteroid has already been captured by Pern's gravitational pull," I explained, bringing up a holovid projection of the local system and the asteroid. "That means, with each passing second, it's slowly accelerating, gaining speed, drawing closer." Shaking my head, I muttered, "If we had known about Kenjo-san's mural or had been scanning for the asteroid immediately following those earlier meteor strikes, we'd've had a lot more time to prepare. But now, this late in the game, we've lost the advantage the additional time would've given us. Our margin of error is now down to just about zero."

Murmurs of concern swept through the gathering.

"Given the amount of time we'll have to spend in the vacuum of space in order to pull this off," I explained, gesturing at the holoprojection Rill had prepared, "the dragons will be suffering mild to moderate oxygen deprivation by the time it's over. They will need time to recover once the operation is complete if they are to rise the next day to battle Thread."

"We can't afford a single mistake," Rill chimed in, her expression grimly serious. "If we don't get it right on the first try, we won't have time to reset… and Pern will be destroyed."

"It's impossible!" G'dened groaned, his hand slapping the table in frustration.

"We thought moving the colony ships' power cores was impossible," F'lar grimly responded, his gaze meeting mine, "until we did it."

"We thought shifting the colony ships was impossible," Kara spoke up, a slow grin spreading on her face, "until we did it."

"You all thought bringing an end to Threadfall was impossible, too," I spoke, smiling as I glanced about the room, "and yet, every sensor report from AIVAS and the Yokohama point conclusively to the fact that this will be the last Pass ever on Pern!"

That brought a few cheers from those present; smiles from the two Benden leaders who had been instrumental in bringing that about.

"I admit the challenge we face is daunting," I went on, meeting each and every gaze, "but I've also seen our dragons pulling off seemingly impossible feats. That's the key. If we believe we can do this, so will our dragons… and we will save Pern!"

All around me, the room erupted in cheers and applause, several people coming forward to either give me a hug or a thump on the back. They were convinced. Now we just had to fit desire to action!

Rill and her team were a big help with that. Using the high-rez long-range cameras attached to the ships' telescopes, we were able to identify several very prominent features on the surface of Shi No Hakobi-te, aided by the asteroid's own tumbling motion. Four days out from impact, armed with this info, Tarnaa and I made the first leap across the vastness of space to the surface of the asteroid. Once oriented, we made a second shorter jump away from the asteroid to give us a better overall closeup view of our quarry. Once Tarnaa relayed her position to the others, the space around Kenjo's 'Bringer Of Death' was quickly filled with every single dragon and rider from Pern; each one determined to put an end to the threat the asteroid posed.

"Pick your spot carefully!" I instructed over the suit radio. "Jump _between _down to the asteroid's surface, then use your wrist computers to mark your spot. Be quick! We can't stay here too long!"

Groups of dragons vanished from sight. Within seconds, Tarnaa and I were alone in our observation position. Checking my wrist computer, I saw green dots lighting up the surface model Rill and her team were able to provide us. In moments, a uniform spread of dots had completely lit up the model.

"That's got it!" I radioed. "Fix your individual locations in your mind. Make certain you know exactly where you will be returning to. Be sure you take into account that the asteroid will be tumbling. Once you're sure you have it, return to Landing!"

There were plenty of 'got it' and 'roger that' and 'aye aye' before the dots on my wrist computer vanished.

_Time for us to get back, my heart,_ I soundly spoke, slapping her on the neck.

With that, the two of us rejoined everyone else back at Landing.

"So, what's the plan, Dana?" N'ton asked as all the riders reconvened in the restored Admin building back at Landing.

"The asteroid will be in a different position than today," I explained, pointing to the holovid simulation of the massive space rock and its projected track. "We'll do like we did today. Tarnaa and I will go ahead to get into the observation position then signal for all of you. Once you reach our location, sight your designated grappling point and get in position. Don't wait for my orders. When you're locked down, press the ready button on your wrist computer. I'll be monitoring from the observation point. When everyone's ready, I'll give you a five-second countdown before we make the jump _between._ If all goes according to plan, we should emerge on the far side of Pern. Once I've confirmed that everyone is accounted for, I'll give you the signal to jump clear of the asteroid…"

"And then our dragons can give that damned rock a good, swift goodbye kick in the ass with their TK!" D'ren growled, banging his fist emphatically on the table in front of him.

"Aye!" many of the other riders cheered, raising their fists in the air.

The dragons even got into the act, bugling their challenge to the asteroid from just outside.

"For now, get some rest," I instructed everyone. "We make the jump at dawn!"

"Worried?" Darla asked, coming up beside me as the meeting let out, the chatter between all the other riders heartening as they filed out.

"There's a lot of unknown here, Darla," I sighed, turning to her. "But I have to stay positive, to believe that we can pull this off."

"We will, Masterhealer," she assured me, giving my shoulder a companionable squeeze. "I can feel it!"

That night, my sleep was filled with a most curious dream. Bright balls and beams of light flashing past me, striking the asteroid, reducing it to so much cosmic dust. Was it just a manifestation of my overwhelming desire to help save Pern from certain destruction… or could there be something more significant behind it?

A premonition?

Bright and early the next day, nearly an hour before dawn, I put in a brief appearance back at Robinton Cove. Master Oldive and many of his journeymen and women had come down from the Northern Continent to relieve the healer-riders of the Cove so that they could participate in this monumental undertaking.

"Take care of the asteroid, Dana," Oldive assured me. "Rest assured, we'll see to things here."

"Count on it!" Audiva chimed in, thumping me on the shoulder.

I made it back to Landing just as the sun was coming up. As Tarnaa and I winged in to a landing near the Admin building, the entire plateau was covered with dragons as far as the eye could see. Every rider was suiting up, donning the refurbished spacesuits we had discovered in storage aboard the three colony ships. The dragonthought that swirled through the air was greatly heartening.

Ducking into the Admin building, I emerged moments later wearing my own spacesuit. With deliberate care and extraordinary scrutiny, I went up and down the lines of riders, making absolutely certain every single spacesuit was properly fitted and functioning before I climbed aboard Tarnaa, fastening myself into her safety harness.

"Radio check!" I called out over my suit's radio.

Every rider mounted up, clipping themselves into their own dragon's safety harness before giving me a thumbs up.

"Let's do this!" I shouted, pumping my fist in the air.

Tarnaa took off first, followed closely by all the other dragons and riders. Once everyone was safely airborne, Tarnaa and I vanished _between_, emerging seconds later a short distance away from Shi No Hakobi-te. A quick check of my wrist computer showed our positional coordinates were well within tolerance.

_Now, my heart._

A silent call later and the space around the two of us was fairly bursting with dragons and riders. As ordered, they didn't linger; each dragon and rider pair jumping _between_ almost immediately to take up their assigned position on the tumbling asteroid. As I watched my wrist computer, the model of 'Bringer Of Death' lit up with little green dots until the entire surface of the asteroid was covered with them.

I could tell Tarnaa wanted to join the others, but we had to be the eyes for all the others in order to pull this off successfully. We would need a long-distance unobstructed view of Pern and the approaching asteroid, and that meant…

_Take us to the Yoko, my heart._

The two of us vanished _between_, emerging seconds later right next to the Yokohama, close enough that Tarnaa was able to reach out and secure a grip to the Yoko's superstructure so we wouldn't drift away.

"Masterhealer," AIVAS unexpectedly radioed from Landing, his tone urgent, "sensors have detected a vessel entering the Pern system, approaching fast."

"Identity?" I inquired.

"Too far away yet to determine," came the reply.

"We'll deal with that later," I decided, double-checking my wrist computer. "We can't wait on this. Shifting team! Make the jump on my mark! Five… four… three… two… one… MARK!"

For what seemed like several heartbeats… but was probably just one… nothing changed. Then, abruptly, the 'Bringer Of Death' vanished from sight. With a whooshing gush, I let out the breath I'd been holding as Shi No Hakobi-te, escorted by the dragons and riders of Pern, emerged seconds later on the far side of the planet!

"Whoo hoo!" I bellowed, thoroughly delighted, pumping my fist in the air. "We did it! BY THE FIRST EGG, WE DID IT!"

_Tarnaa!_

My dragon didn't need any further urging. We jumped _between,_ emerging seconds later at the agreed to checkpoint near the repositioned asteroid.

"Shifting team, report!" I radioed.

For several seconds, nothing but silence. Then…

"Looks like we're all in one piece, Dana!" Rill reported, the excitement and relief plain in her voice. "Sharding hell, we actually did it!"

"Masterhealer," AIVAS interrupted, "approaching vessel positively identified as a Federation dreadnought, closing fast."

"What?!"

Ancestors, what was a Federation vessel doing here?

"Dragonriders, this is the Federation vessel Wolfhound!" I suddenly heard over my radio. "Move clear! We're preparing to fire!"

Captain Morgan's ship?! Glancing frantically about, I finally spotted the massive form of the Federation vessel above and behind us, the light from nearby Rukbat reflecting off its hull as the protective covers over the weapons ports retracted!

_Tarnaa!_

In a single heartbeat, every dragon positioned around the asteroid vanished from sight. Seconds later, the space around Tarnaa and I became filled with every single dragon and rider; clinging to each other in order to keep from drifting away. With a shock as keen as pain, I suddenly realized I had been forewarned about what was going to happen… thanks to my prescient gift!

"Wolfhound!" I radioed, quickly checking my wrist computer. "We're clear! Bring it!"

Plasma torpedoes roared out of the Wolfhound's launch tubes, nearly a dozen in all. Close on their heels, the Wolfhound also let loose with its blasters, infinitely larger and more powerful than my simple sidearm, the beams reaching the asteroid at the same moment as the torpedoes!

Thanks to the automatic light dampening protective feature of my spacesuit's face shield, I was spared the worst of the brilliant flash of light that resulted. Slowly, the opacity of my visor returned to normal, revealing that Shi No Hakobi-te had been replaced by a rapidly expanding ball of plasma that quickly dispersed; scattered to the heavens by the solar wind.

There is no sound in the vacuum of space, but I saw every single dragonrider vigorously pumping their fists over their heads or pounding the necks of their dragons in a clear display of celebration and triumph.

"Nice shootin', Tex!" I called over the radio.

"Did you have any doubt?" a familiar voice answered back.

"Dav?!" I gasped, hardly believing. "By the sacred waters!"

"And who do you think was working the targeting computer, ch'hin?" another equally familiar voice chimed in.

"Key!" I sobbed, droplets of tears floating around inside my helmet.

"We spotted the asteroid as we were approaching the Rukbat system," Captain Morgan chimed in. "Our science team determined it was on a direct collision course with your world. We were afraid we wouldn't get there in time to help."

"And then we saw the whole damned thing suddenly jump across space like a Meldrovian flea!" Dav chuckled. "It was your dragons, wasn't it?"

It was all I could do to keep from bursting out laughing over the sudden sense of relief I felt.

"Ancestors, it's great to hear your voices again," I wept, amazed at how steady my voice sounded considering the sudden flood of emotions I felt. "But we'll talk later! All riders, mission accomplished! Return to Landing! Wolfhound, we'll meet you there!"

"Copy that, Angel Zero One," Captain Morgan acknowledged. "Well done, dragonriders! We'll see you soon!"

Dragons and riders vanished en masse, materializing seconds later in the skies above the Ancients' first home, Landing! As the great beasts slowly settled to ground, even with our helmets in place, you could still hear the crowd of people there cheering like mad!

"We did it!" I whispered, tears pouring down my face. "We actually did it!"

_I wasn't worried,_ Tarnaa calmly responded, reaching back to gently nuzzle my leg.

As helmets came off, the cheering only got louder. Everyone was celebrating our success. I was nearly unseated when Tarnaa reared back, joining her voice to the other dragons as they all bugled their own cheer of success! I was torn between laughing and sobbing out loud as I tenderly pounded my lifemate on the neck.

Soon, the air above us was alive with thousands of fire lizards, our own and plenty of their wild cousins. Goldie landed on my shoulder, chittering like mad, broadcasting her love and pride in what we had accomplished. As I glanced about, seeing the jubilation mirrored on all the faces around me, I felt certain Kenjo Fusaiyuki would've been proud!

Then came the twin sonic booms, announcing the arrival of our friends from the Federation; their actions in eliminating the 'Bringer Of Death' sparing Pern from ever having to deal with it again. A pity we couldn't do the same to the Red Star, but the difference in scale between a good-sized planetoid and a mere asteroid rendered that possibility unfeasible.

Those assembled at Landing erupted into boisterous cheers and thunderous applause as the Federation shuttle made a pinpoint hover landing in what used to be one of the parking stubs for the Ancients' own vessels. The crowd swarmed the vessel, the cheers and applause continuing as the side hatch slid open; Captain Morgan and my two companions, Dav and Key, disembarking.

"Couldn't stay away, eh?" I asked, giving my two Star Service friends each a hug.

"Wait a sec," I spoke, noting a change in the Wolfhound commander's uniform. "Those aren't captain's epaulettes."

"It's Admiral now!" Dav responded, grinning broadly. "When the PTBs back at headquarters finally heard about the Exiles incident, they practically fell all over themselves in their rush to promote him!"

And he wasn't the only one sporting new rank insignias.

"You two?!" I gasped, pointing at Dav and Key. "Commanders now?!"

Grinning broadly, my two friends nodded.

"For our work assisting the Pernese citizens during the Exiles crisis, ch'hin," Keymon quietly admitted.

"You should've seen their reaction, Skipper," Dav chuckled, pounding me on the back. "They were absolutely flummoxed when they learned that the colony had actually survived!"

Chuckling, I replied, "Wish I'd been there to see that!"

Turning to Admiral Morgan, I told him, "Everyone on Pern is deeply indebted to you, sir, for what you and your crew did just now. Still, I can't help wondering what brought you all back to Pern so soon!"

"We're here at the behest of an old friend of yours, Sterling," the Admiral replied, grinning broadly.

"The Matriarch, ch'hin," Key responded, laying his furry paw gently on my shoulder. "She has offered to sponsor Pern and to serve as your intermediary and mentor as your people reconnect with the Federation!"

"By the Fire Falls of Firlea!" I gasped, backing up a step.

The crowd's reaction was far more energetic… cheers, applause, shouts, and whistling all signified how excited they all were at the possibility this presented.

"And the Wolfhound?"

"It's been recommissioned as the flagship of a fleet of vessels being dispatched as the first Pern Defense Force," Admiral Morgan proudly declared.

"A fleet?!" I gasped, staggering back several more steps. "How many?"

"Nearly a dozen in all, Skipper!" Dav responded, laying his hand on my other shoulder. "Federation, Aquilan, and Kendite!"

"Ancestors!" I whispered, glancing up at the beaming faces of my two Star Service friends. "You're serious?!"

"Now would we lie to you, my friend?" Keymon asked, glancing first at Dav then at me.

"Not in a million lifetimes!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around their necks, hugging them tightly.

"There's more, Sterling," Admiral Morgan injected, holding up a holoprojector.

As the recording it contained began to play, the face of the Kendite Matriarch appeared, saying, "My precious child, you continue to amaze me. When first I saw the recording your two friends made of that… Threadfall thing, I nearly lost my lunch… even after they warned me how graphic it was! But when I heard you were the one behind the effort to save your people from destruction, I knew precisely where you could best serve your people during its reintroduction to the Federation. To that end, I am asking you to serve as the ambassador of your people in its dealings with the Kendites… and the Federation. When you have made your decision, please let Admiral Morgan know and he will forward it directly to me. Please take care of yourself, my precious ch'hin. I look forward to the day we see each other again!"

The holoprojection faded out, leaving the crowd around us silent with expectation.

"There's one more thing," Admiral Morgan announced.

Mutely, I turned his way, my stunned speechless voice too overwhelmed to respond.

"The Matriarch has put her own personal cruiser," Key explained, grinning from ear-to-ear, "'Firlea's Fury', at your disposal, Ambassador!"

"Am… am… amba… ambassador?!" I barely managed to squeak, my knees threatening to give way.

"And why not?" Lessa remarked, coming up to us. "Who else on Pern has more knowledge of the workings of this Federation of yours than you do?"

"Lessa's right, Dana," Ryeena added, giving my arm a hug. "There's no one else on Pern who is qualified… except for you!"

"But the hospital!" I wept, glancing off in the direction of Robinton Cove.

"Will continue," B'gon declared, clapping me on the back. "You kept your promise to Master Robinton… passing on all your healing knowledge and more! You did one hell of a job training us. Don't worry, Boss. We'll be fine!"

"You!"

Whirling at the sound of that all-too-familiar voice, I couldn't help gasping as Jolara stepped out of the shuttle, charging straight at me!

Fists and feet began to fly, the two of us doing an intricate martial arts combat dance. My opponent had a significant advantage, encumbered as I was by the spacesuit I still wore. When we paused a moment to catch our breaths, some of the dragonriders rushed forward to restrain my antagonist, but…

"No!" I ordered, waving them back. "It's alright."

"At first, I didn't believe the story," Jolara chuckled, planting one of her fists on her hip, "about your change. But there's no denying that's you in there, Sterling."

"What's this all about?" Lessa demanded, coming up beside me.

"Jolara and I didn't exactly…" I mumbled, shaking my head, "get along."

"Friend of yours?" Jolara wondered, sizing Lessa up.

I nodded.

"Relax, sweets, I had to be sure," she said to Benden's Weyrwoman.

"What do you mean?" F'lar demanded, joining his weyrmate. "Explain yourself!"

"Through all the grueling martial arts and hand-to-hand combat training we went through at the Academy," Jolara sighed, nodding in my direction, "there was only one person I could never best." Chuckling, with a gentle thump to my shoulder, she added, "I'm glad that hasn't changed."

"Jolara, about that day…"

Her hand on my mouth cut me off.

"The only one who should be apologizing is me," she muttered, genuine contrition in her voice, making me gasp. "If not for you, I'd've never learned that my ancestor had actually survived."

"Your ancestor?" Ryeena wondered aloud. "Who?"

Looking straight at me, Jolara replied, "Emily Boll."

"By the First Egg!" I hissed.

"My great great two-thousand years removed grandma," Jolara admitted, grinning shyly. "There were always stories about her among our family, but we all believed she had mysteriously died somewhere out in space all those years ago! Thanks to you and your two friends, we now have something we can truly be proud of!" Gently, even tenderly, she planted a kiss on my blushing cheek. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" I whispered; fresh tears falling from my eyes.

Overwhelmed by everything that was happening, my knees gave way. Thankfully, the reflexes of my two friends were more than up to the task.

"I think the new Pern ambassador has had a little too much excitement for one day!" Dav laughed, giving my arm a hug.

"Perhaps we should find her somewhere to rest and recover!" Key chuckled, grinning down at me.

"I know just the place," Lessa chimed in, smiling as she pointed off to the Quonset hut that had briefly been my home following the reading of Master Robinton's will.

"Then allow me," another familiar voice spoke up.

Before I knew what was happening, strong, incredibly muscular arms swept me up off my feet. When I turned to see who it was, the face I beheld belonged to none other than…

"Temerk?!" I gasped, staring in wonder at my gargantuan Denebian friend from the Star Service. "What are you… how did you… why are you here? What's going on?"

That's when I noticed the Med Corps logo on his uniform. "You?! A med tech?!"

"Yes," he chuckled, following Lessa over to the Quonset hut. "Why does that surprise you?"

"Well, I don't know," I was forced to admit, ducking as Lessa led us into the Quonset hut through the larger access door. "I just thought… that is, I…" Looking up into his kindly smiling face, I whispered, "You're just so damned big!"

"With a surprisingly gentle touch, according to his instructors," Admiral Morgan said as Temerk aptly demonstrated by ever so gently setting me down on the bed before pulling the blanket up over me.

"So, then," Temerk remarked, kneeling beside the bed so he could check my pulse, "to use an old Earth expression… 'Physician, heal thyself!'" Chuckling softly, he added, "Never pictured you for the medical type."

"Life, at times, my gentle Denebian friend," I sighed, smiling warmly up at him, "can be filled with unseen paths that we occasionally stumble across."

"Thankfully," Darla chimed in, coming up beside Temerk, "Dana answered that call when it came to her. Many of us here on Pern are alive and whole once more because of her."

"Indeed," Lessa added. "And her star travelling knowledge and experience definitely played a role in saving the people of Pern from the Exiles crisis."

Gently, Tarnaa pushed her way through the crowd, getting comfortable beside the bed, her head resting on my lap.

"We're not going anywhere for a while," Temerk commented, rising to his feet. "Time enough later for you to fill us in on all the details. Now get some rest. That's an order!"

"Aye, sir!" I laughed, settling back against the pillow as everyone else filed out.

_The danger is past, lifemate,_ Tarnaa softly hummed, the warmth of her touch soothing. _Sleep. You've earned it._

The hospital at Robinton Cove was safe. And the people of Pern had survived yet another disaster, thanks not only to all the dragons and riders, but also due in no small measure to the unexpected aide provided by my friends from the Federation. Comfortable and comforted, I surrendered to the exhaustion I had felt, and drifted easily off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 - One Surprise After Another

_**Chapter 10 – One Surprise After Another**_

Unfortunately, while I fell asleep easily enough, my rest was anything but sound.

I found myself in a room, every wall a mirror. Even the ceiling and floor! Everywhere I turned, I saw my face looking back… my new one… and, more shockingly, my old one! Tarnaa was there, seemingly dozens of copies of her. And, all of the humans were riding her! Stranger still, these other versions of myself were all chanting the same thing… "Save yourselves! Beware the crown!"

The chant was so loud and insistent that it eventually yanked me savagely awake, sitting bolt upright in bed, sweat trickling down my back, my whole body trembling.

_Lifemate?_ Tarnaa crooned, head caressing my cheek. _What's wrong?_

_I'm not sure, my heart,_ I honestly replied, trembling hands wiping the sweat out of my eyes. _A warning, I think._

_From who?_

It sounded crazy to me as I told her, _My other selves!_

Quantum ergokinesis… the ability to travel trans-dimensionally. Quantum jumping… the sharing of knowledge with a different version of yourself but from another dimension. Chuckling to myself, all I could do was shake my head. How could the psionics testers back at the Star Service Academy been so profoundly wrong about me… and the considerable abilities that I manifested once I reached Pern? It made no sense!

Following a quick breakfast and a satphone check-in with the staff at Robinton Cove, I set off to wander around Landing, hoping the explorations would help me figure out how best to address my unexpected new duties as Pern's ambassador to the Kendites. In the midst of this mental rumination, two of the healer-riders from Robinton Cove sought me out, puzzled by several recent patients and the illnesses they were dealing with.

"Ambassador," Bren, gold Varlath's rider, began.

"Bren," I sighed, crossing my arms in front of my chest, frowning at her.

"Sorry… Dana," Sallah, gold Milith's rider, apologized, nodding. "I know how you feel about titles, but… it's just we're so excited for you!"

"What can I do for you?" I asked, getting down to business.

"We've got a couple of patients," Bren picked up the conversation, "presenting confusing symptoms."

"This way," I directed, heading off to my temporary home in the old Quonset hut where we'd be a lot more comfortable. Once inside, I pulled up some chairs to a convenient table before asking, "What've you got?"

"Two patients," Sallah began, setting some papers on the table between us. "A fortyish holder… and a young seven-year-old crafter's daughter."

"Go on."

"The holder presented with a high fever, severe cough, and bilateral pneumonia," Bren reported, pulling up additional data on her wrist computer.

"The crafter child was brought to us," Sallah added, tapping the notes she had, "showing only a low grade fever but with slight bluing of her lips."

"Scary thing with her is that almost as soon as she was brought in," Bren whispered, clearly concerned, "she suffered heart failure!"

"You're serious?!" I gasped, leaning forward in my chair.

Sallah nodded. "Thankfully, because of the med gear you brought down to Robinton Cove from the colony ships, we were able to successfully resuscitate her and get her stabilized."

I glanced at the two queen healer-riders, commenting, "You think these two cases share a common cause."

Bren and Sallah both gasped, glancing at each other before turning back to me.

"Sharding hell, Dana," Bren muttered, shaking her head. "I don't know how you guessed, but you're right."

"We found each patient was somehow infected with the same virus," Sallah responded, tapping some keys on her wrist computer. "We might never have caught it except for the sophisticated diagnostics the med stations can perform."

Tapping a final key on her wrist computer, she brought up a holographic image of the virus.

"We've seen numerous different types of viruses," Bren commented, gesturing at the image, "but nothing seems to match this bug that looks like it's wearing some sort of crown."

Thanks to my first contactor medical training, I recognized it almost at once, filling me with a dread I couldn't put a name to.

"Corona!" I hissed, eyes threatening to bug out of my head.

"What?" Sallah wondered, noting the fear on my face. "What do you mean corona?"

"It's another word for a crown," I hissed, the dream I'd had now manifesting a greater foreboding. "Sharding hell!"

"What are you talking about?" Bren wondered, clearly confused.

"It's a coronavirus," I growled, wondering how this could be. "Spread through respiratory droplets, it can manifest a host of different symptoms, including what your two patients have presented with." Pounding my fist on the table, I cursed, "After all we've been through, now this?!"

"You know what this is?!" Sallah gasped.

I nodded. "Something like this hit old Earth back in the early 21st century. It was first reported in a town in a country called China. Within weeks, it had spread around the planet, quickly becoming a global pandemic. In the old United States, in the first couple of months, it killed over 60,000 people!"

"By the First Egg!" Bren hissed, her face turning pale. "Like what Moreta and the others dealt with all those Turns ago?!"

Grimly, I nodded.

"Where did it come from?" Sallah whispered. "Did those people from the Federation…"

Vigorously, I shook my head. "Every member of the Federation Star Service receives a nanite infusion that is designed to neutralize pathogens like viruses, bacteria, or fungi. Even the vessel's environmental system is designed to eliminate this sort of thing. A virus needs a host to survive. Wherever this thing came from, it's home-grown, originating somewhere on this planet. I…"

Sallah and Bren looked up when I hesitated. I had risen from my chair, my eyes oddly unfocused, a guttural growl coming from my throat.

"Dana?" Bren quietly asked. "You okay?"

"I taste blood," I whispered, hunching my shoulders, my eyes taking on a frightening, fierce expression.

"Dana, what's wrong?" Sallah wondered, laying a hand on my arm.

She gasped, jumping back a step when their friend and mentor unexpectedly turned to her, growling menacingly.

"Dana?!" Bren begged, coming up beside Sallah, clearly concerned. Turning to her friend, she asked, "You don't think she caught it?"

"Blood," Sallah mused, shifting her feet nervously as I continued to growl incoherently. "Oh, sharding hell!"

She ran out the door, leaving the stunned Bren behind. Just when Bren thought she was going to be hurt, Sallah returned.

"Tarnaa bloods her kill!" she reported, pointing frantically out the door.

"Now?!" Bren gasped.

"Go find L'trel!" Sallah ordered, guiding her snarling mentor over to the bed. "Move it!" Shouting out the window, she ordered her own dragon, "Milith, get out of here! Return to the hospital!"

_But, lifemate…_

"Go!" Sallah demanded, her tone of voice brooking no disobedience.

Her queen gave one pitiful squeak but complied, leaping skyward and then vanishing _between._

Rise! Swerve! Invert! Dive! Avoid! Taunt! Climb! Evade! Mourn! Entangled! Defiant! Entwine! Joyful! Unite! Blissful!

Slowly, after what seemed a lifetime of confusion, awareness slowly returned. I felt inexplicably drained… yet, perversely, fulfilled somehow. As I gradually took in my surroundings, I realized I was still in my Quonset hut quarters at Landing.

"How do you feel?" a familiar face inquired as he leaned into view.

"L'trel?" I whispered, not having strength for much else.

As I looked more closely, I realized with a start that he had no clothes on… and neither did I, sending a blush flooding my skin from my nose to my toes!

"What's going on?!" I demanded, pulling the covers up around my nudity. "What happened? Why are we…"

"Tarnaa rose to mate," L'trel quietly explained, brushing a lock of hair out of my eyes. "Bren and Sallah were with you when it happened. They said you were totally out of it… didn't know what was happening."

"Tarnaa… rose… to mate?" I hissed, my voice reduced to an awed whisper.

This was nothing like what I had experienced briefly when I had psychically bonded with Brekke's queen. At least, back then, I had been aware of what was happening. But this…

"All the stories I'd heard," I mused; recalling everything I could about mating flights. "Stars above, I don't remember any of it!"

"Still, you must've been aware, even dimly," L'trel remarked, planting a tender kiss on my blushing cheek. "I've never seen a dragon move like Tarnaa did! Must've somehow tapped into all that piloting experience you had. Nimble as a fire lizard and as slippery as a tunnel snake! Sharding hell, what a flight! I was honestly afraid we'd never catch the two of you!"

"You and I… we…"

L'trel nodded, smiling kindly.

"I don't remember any of it," I muttered, inexplicably disappointed by that fact.

"We could pick this back up now that you've regained your senses," L'trel teased, tickling one of my nipples through the bed covering.

"I can't," I argued, throwing back the cover and swinging my naked legs over the side of the bed. "We're facing a potential pandemic not unlike what Moreta…"

"Sallah and Bren are already on it," L'trel cut me off, tossing me my top so that I could at least cover myself while he held the bed covering around his waist. "And if it is what you suspect, then you are definitely not going anywhere near it in your condition."

"What are you talking about?" I wondered, hastily throwing on my top.

L'trel held up a portable med scanner. It was making a strange noise, one that shouldn't have been possible. I yanked the scanner out of his hand, double-checking the findings it was registering.

"By the First Egg!" I hissed, trying to privately deny what the damned device was revealing. "I… I… I'm…"

"Pregnant," L'trel finished for me, taking the scanner from me while planting the tenderest of kisses on my cheek. "So you are definitely not going anywhere near that damned virus!"

"This shouldn't be possible!" I complained, throwing my hands into the air. "Even under absolutely ideal conditions, it takes several minutes for fertilization to take place!"

"Actually, according to what I've heard," L'trel calmly remarked, laying an arm gently across my shoulders, "Fellth and Tarnaa took nearly an hour to consummate their joining."

"An hour?!" I gasped, staring up at his embarrassed smile. "And all during that time, you and I… we…"

"Yeah," L'trel mumbled, his own face turning crimson.

"Oh," I whispered.

Well, given that amount of time, what the scanner was doggedly reporting was at least possible. Glancing down, I lightly ran my hand over my currently flat abdomen.

"Dana, if you'd rather not…"

My hand on his lips brought instant silence.

"It'll be alright, L'trel," I assured him, smiling as I planted a gentle kiss on his slightly quivering lips. "It's my first time, is all. I promise… we'll pick up where we left off later. I want to be fully in control of my senses the next time it happens. But right now, I have to see what I can do about the virus."

"Is it that bad?" he asked, handing me my underthings before turning away.

"If this is like what hit old Earth back in the early 21st century," I responded, pulling off my top before slipping into my bra and panty, "60,000 people could die in the next couple of months."

"Shards and shells!" L'trel hissed, turning to see me slipping into my top. "Then you definitely can't go out there, not if that thing's loose on the planet!"

"I won't have to," I replied, scooting into my pants before picking up the commlink I still had from the Exiles crisis.

First call went to the Wolfhound.

"Admiral, how long would it take the Wolfhound to reach Pun Ch'lar?"

"At best possible speed… nearly six months! Why?"

"I don't suppose you have a spare nanite dispenser aboard your vessel, do you?" I asked.

"No," Admiral Morgan grunted. His tone of voice changed. "That's why you were asking about Pun Ch'lar. They're the closest Federation world to Pern that would have the dispenser!"

"How long would it take an FTL message to reach the Matriarch?"

"With the Q.E. comm links," he responded, "just a few minutes. Why?"

"Key's still here at Landing, right?" I asked, turning to L'trel.

"I think so," he replied, glancing out the window as he hurried to put on his own clothes. "Your friends have been looking into fixing up some of the Quonset huts as temporary housing for our visitors. Why?"

"Admiral, still there?" I asked into the comm link.

"Affirmative, Sterling."

"Send a message to the Matriarch," I instructed him. "Tell her to meet Key and his ch'hin, Kara, at the place she and I first met. Ask her to please bring a nanite dispenser to the meeting site."

"Those things weigh several tons, Sterling."

"Yes, and Shi No Hakobi-Te weighed in at over 50 billion metric tons."

The Wolfhound's commander paused a moment. "Think they can shift something that far?"

"If their riders believe they can, Admiral!" I replied, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"I'll believe it when I see it, Sterling," he chuckled, but I could tell he was convinced. "I'll get that message off right away. Wolfhound out!"

_Glinalth? _I silently inquired._ Is Kara with you?_

_Yes, Masterhealer!_ her dragon instantly replied.

I picked up my satphone and dialed a number.

"Dana, what's going on?" Kara wondered, clearly concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but I need your help."

"How?" she responded.

"Admiral Morgan is sending an FTL message to the Matriarch of the Kendite people," I explained, "asking if she can provide us with a nanite dispenser and to bring it to the location she and I first met. I need you and Glinalth to take Key to her on Pun Ch'lar."

"To Pun Ch'lar?!" Kara gasped, clearly not expecting this. "You mean, go off-planet?!"

I heard a rustling noise and a different voice came over the satphone. "Ch'hin, what's going on?"

"I need your help, ch'har," I replied. "We're seeing evidence of a coronavirus here on Pern. If we don't act quickly, thousands of people around the planet could die."

"A nanite dispenser!" Key concluded. "Of course! Pun Ch'lar is the closest Federation world that would have one!"

"I want you and Kara to go to Pun Ch'lar on Glinalth and bring one back," I explained. "Admiral Morgan is sending a message as we speak asking Zucanno Om Lis Malu to bring the dispenser to the place where we first met."

"The wedding site!" Key concluded.

"I'd go myself," I explained, feeling a blush come to my face, "but thanks to Tarnaa's recent mating flight, I'm… Well, suffice it to say you're going to be an uncle one day, ch'har."

There was such a profound pause, I was afraid my Kendite brother was going to faint!

"By the Fire Falls of Firlea!" he finally whispered. Abruptly clearing his throat, he added, "Kara's coming over now. We're on our way, ch'hin! Don't worry. We won't let you down!"

"Be sure you both wear space suits," I cautioned him. "This is a lot farther than any dragon has ever tried to teleport yet. It's going to be a lot longer _between_ than just a few seconds. Best as I can recall, the jump will cover nearly 230 light-years. You'll need the oxygen in your suits in order to make it."

"And Kara's dragon?"

"They can survive in the vacuum of space for about ten minutes before they start suffering hypoxia," I explained. "I'm praying the jump doesn't take that long."

"We might be able to do it in stages, ch'hin," Key excitedly reported. "We scouted several worlds on our way here. I was on the ground survey teams for each."

"That won't work," I muttered, shaking my head. "The dragon has to take the visual from your mind."

_I see the places he's been to, Masterhealer,_ Glinalth unexpectedly interrupted. _I can make the jumps we need._

"By the First Egg!" I whispered, taken totally unaware by this latest development.

"By the Fire Falls of Firlea!" I heard Key hiss over the satphone.

Ancestors, how could this be? A Pern dragon taking a fix from a Kendite?! The weyrfolk were never going to believe this!

"You heard that?!" Key whispered before clearing his throat. "No, wait, that's right. You can hear any dragon! But how could I possibly… Ch'hin, what does it mean?"

I burst out laughing, which left L'trel none the wiser about the monumental event that had just occurred.

"It means, ch'har," I chuckled, giving L'trel a gentle hug, "that those idiots back at the Academy were dead wrong about our psionic abilities! Never mind. We'll sort this out later. Just remember your memories were seen from ground level. If you use the same ones to make these jumps, you could end up materializing inside solid rock. You're going to have to project those images as though you were seeing those spots from high astride Glinalth. Do you understand?"

There was a long pause before my Kendite brother finally, grimly replied, "Roger that."

_I understand, Masterhealer,_ Glinalth chimed in. _We can do this!_

"Alright, suit up you two and the three of you get going. We're counting on you!"

With that, I turned off the satphone and set it on a nearby table. As I turned back to L'trel, his expression betrayed his confusion.

"Did I follow that right? Your friend can hear dragons?!"

I didn't say a word; just giggled with delight as I hugged my weyrmate tightly.

"Going off-planet," L'trel whispered, laying his trembling hand against my cheek. "Do you think they'll make it?"

"Depends on how far dragons can teleport," I sighed, shrugging. "We've never had a reason to test it before now. It'll also depend on how far apart the survey worlds that Key visited were."

_We'll try and call you when we reach each world, Masterhealer,_ Glinalth informed me. _Wish us luck. Here we go!_

"Glinalth, wait!" I suddenly cried out.

_Masterhealer?_ Kara's dragon responded. _What is wrong? My lifemate and your friend are puzzled._

"Ask Key if he brought a QE2 with him," I spoke aloud and sent at the same time.

_He says it is standard on any Federation shuttle. Ah, now I see! He calls your other friend!_

"Dav, it's Key," I heard my friend radio over the commlink. "We need a pair of QE2s. Bring one to me and take the other to Dana."

"On it!" Dav instantly replied.

"What by the First Egg is a QE2?" L'trel wondered, completely confused.

"A portable quantum entanglement communicator," I explained, planting a tender kiss on L'trel's cheek. "Because of the unique nature of quantum physics and quantum mechanics, these devices, once synced, can instantaneously communicate across vast distances, even as far away as Pun Ch'lar."

"I think I follow," L'trel quietly remarked, rubbing his chin. "We don't know how far dragon telepathy will reach. This will give you a means of staying in touch with the retrieval team while we test just how far dragons can go!"

Smiling, I nodded.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. When I opened it, grinning Dav was standing there, holding out the QE2 I was going to use.

"Here you go, Skipper," he jovially spoke, passing the device to me. "Never thought this little backwater world could be so exciting!"

"Stick around," I chuckled, switching the QE2 on. "You ain't seen nothing yet!"

Keying the mike on the portable transmitter, I called, "Key, this is Dana. Ready for synchronization."

There was a short pause. A translucent ring on the front of the device turned green, and I heard, "Synchronization complete. We're ready to depart."

"Stay safe, you three," I called over the QE2. "Now get going! All of Pern is counting on you!"

"Roger that, ch'hin," Key radioed back. "We're away!"

Having been through so many takeoffs and jumps _between_, I didn't need to be there to share the thrill of their departure.

"I don't get it, Skipper," Dav remarked as I set the QE2 on a nearby table.

"About what?" I wondered.

"You were in the Star Service," he responded, looking directly at me. "You've had the nanite infusion. That makes you immune to this virus your people uncovered."

"What?!" L'trel exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Wouldn't have changed a thing, my love," I replied, taking his hand and giving it a kiss.

"Why not?" Dav wondered, glancing back and forth at us.

"Thanks to Tarnaa's rather ill-timed mating flight…"

_Lifemate!_ she complained.

Chuckling as I sent her a reassuring mental caress, I turned to Dav, telling him, "I'm pregnant."

"By the sacred waters!" he hissed, staggering back a step or two. "Are you sure?"

I picked up the portable med scanner and tossed it to Dav. Like every other member of a first contactor team, he knew how to use one. Accompanied by the telltale beep the device made, Dav's eyes got positively enormous, his jaw dropping open.

It took him several long seconds before he finally managed to say, "What's that expression I've heard you dragonriders use? Oh, yeah." Looking straight at me, he exclaimed, "Sharding hell, Skipper!"

Approximately ten minutes later, Key called over the QE2, "Pern Control, Retrieval Team, come in!"

"Ch'har, what's your status?" I urgently asked after keying the mike. "Where are you?"

"At our first jump point, ch'hin!" he replied, excitement coloring his voice. "Approximately 60 light-years from Pern… and we made it in less than ten minutes!"

"What?!" Dav gasped, clearly disbelieving.

"Kara and Glinalth?" I nervously asked.

"Cheering like crazy!" Key laughed, the sound of Kara's hooting in the background clear to everyone. "By the Fire Falls of Firlea, ch'hin! Do you have any idea what this means?"

"Better than most," I chuckled back. "Has Glinalth tried to call back to us?"

After a short pause, Key replied, "Almost as soon as we emerged from _between_. Nothing yet?"

"No," I was forced to admit. "Let Glinalth know it's okay. We'll keep listening just in case there's a time delay."

"Will do," Key acknowledged.

"Give yourselves a break the same length as your time _between_," I suggested. "That way, Glinalth will have time to recover since she doesn't have an oxygen supply like you two."

"Roger that," Key responded. "We'll call before we make the next jump."

"Standing by, retrieval team," I acknowledged before setting the mike down.

"Humor me, Dana," L'trel muttered, frowning at me. "What exactly is a light-year?"

"Here you would probably call it a light-Turn," I responded, giving his arm a hug. "It's how far light can travel in a year."

"That's far, right?"

"The light from Rukbat travels at 186,300 miles per second…" "Per… per second?!"

I nodded. "So multiply the speed of light by 60 seconds in a minute then by 60 minutes in an hour then by 24 hours in a day then by 365.25 days in a Terran year and you get how far a light-year is."

"That's almost six trillion miles," Dav responded after doing the calculations on his wrist computer.

"Multiply that by the 60 light-years Key says they traveled…"

"Three hundred sixty trillion miles…" Dav reported.

"And they covered that distance in a little less than ten minutes!" I chimed in, rechecking my own wrist computer. "Ancestors!"

"Skipper?!" Dav was frantically rechecking his calculations.

"What is it?" L'trel wondered, glancing back and forth between me and Dav.

"The Wolfhound would've taken one and a half months at top speed to cover the distance Key, Kara, and Glinalth just did in less than ten minutes," I replied, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"That's over three million times the speed of light!" Dav stammered, clearly stunned. "By the sacred waters!"

"What?!" L'trel gasped, staggering back a step. "How is that possible?!"

"I'm no expert in spatial or temporal mechanics," I chuckled, shaking my head. "We really don't know what's happening when a dragon goes _between_, but to achieve that kind of speed, I'm betting they're folding space somehow, creating a shorter path for them to travel while _between_. Like an 'Einstein-Rosen Bridge'." Seeing the confusion on Dav's face, using a term he was familiar with, I added, "A wormhole."

"I get it!" L'trel gleefully exclaimed, absolutely bug-eyed with amazement. "I get it! Now that tutorial AIVAS showed me makes sense. If dragons can fold space like you suspect, then they would appear to move faster than they actually are, conserving energy while still covering vast distances!"

"That's about the size of it!" I laughed, planting a kiss on his beaming face.

"Well, I'm glad someone around here understands," Dav complained, companionably pounding me on the back. "That went right over my head!"

The retrieval team repeated the same jump and rest pattern three more times before finally reaching Pun Ch'lar. The multi-ton nanite dispenser… and the Matriarch… were there waiting for them.

Key was delighted to see her, giving Zucanno Om Lis Malu a warm, respectful hug when he dismounted Glinalth. Fortunately for the retrieval team, the Matriarch had thought ahead, mounting the multi-ton device to an anti-grav hover palette which would make moving it around at its final destination much easier.

Unfortunately, we never did receive any of the telepathic calls Glinalth made, but that was something that could wait for later scrutiny. Heading off the coronavirus invasion on Pern was the critical job now.

"We're on our way back, ch'hin," Key radioed over the QE2. "We'll see you soon!"

"Be careful!" I radioed back. "Safe journey!"

Four reverse course jumps and the task was completed, the staff at Robinton Cove cheering like mad as the nanite dispenser was moved to its new home in the pharmacy wing. Key wasted no time instructing the staff there how to program the device and how to dispense the nanite infusions. Within hours, they had everyone at the hospital, patients and staff, vaccinated.

A short time later, Glinalth returned to Landing bearing Key, Kara, and one other visitor.

"Ch'hin?" a voice called out at my door; one I instantly recognized in spite of all the Turns that had passed since I'd last heard it!

It was all I could do to keep my knees from shaking as I opened the door to find the Kendite Matriarch herself standing there.

"Zucanno Om Lis Malu!" I whispered, head lowered as I sank to a knee before her. "Ko naku ellero so ama nu batas!" (Mother of us all, I thought never to see you again!)

"Your bondmate?" she asked in unbroken English as L'trel came up behind me.

My throat was so choked up with emotion, all I could do was nod as I looked up at her.

"Your arm," the Matriarch commanded, holding up a nanite infusion hypospray.

"It's okay," I whispered, rising to stand beside L'trel. "It'll protect you against the coronavirus."

Mutely, L'trel nodded, extending his arm to the Matriarch. With a quick touch and a hiss, the injection was complete.

"I don't… don't understand," I stammered as I turned to face the Matriarch.

"Why I'm here?" she responded, chuckling as she looked at me. "Well, somebody had to come to properly recognize the new Pern ambassador, didn't they? Now, ch'hin, give me a hug!"

Laughing, sobbing, I did! Ancestors, I was thrilled beyond words to see her! And immensely relieved, too. With the nanite dispenser she had graciously given to us, Pern was safe from the coronavirus! Being Pern's ambassador to the Kendite people was the least I could do to repay her!


	11. Chapter 11 - Landing Reborn (Star Port)

_**Chapter 11 - Landing Reborn (Star Port)**_

Healer-riders from Robinton Cove fanned out across the planet… stopping at every single hold, hall, and weyr… inoculating every citizen of Pern against the coronavirus.

"Pity we didn't have something like this back in Moreta's time," Ryeena sighed as she gently patted the nanite dispenser's surface. "Think of how many lives could've been saved back then."

"No argument there," I just as quietly replied, nodding.

Turning to me, Ryeena smiled, adding, "Sylene wants to be the next to make the trip to Pun Ch'lar. She can't stop talking about it after Glinalth shared images of the journey."

"Time enough for that later," I chuckled, giving my friend's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "We have work to do back at Landing!"

If a fleet of Federation vessels was being reassigned to Pern, they would need a base of operations on the planet's surface, and Landing seemed the ideal choice. It was, after all, where the Ancients had chosen to land!

The admin building quickly became the center of our refurbishment efforts. It would serve as the focal point and control center for all the Landing activities.

Still, one modification was made to the overall plan. After all, if I was to serve as Pern's ambassador to the Kendite people, then they would need an embassy… a Kendite embassy that would serve the needs of Key's people in helping the citizens of Pern in their reintroduction to the Federation and the Central Worlds.

While I was excited about the arrival of ships from across the Federation, I still had a few nagging worries. Admiral Morgan had called them the Pern Defense Force. What… or who… were they defending Pern from? That was one question I would need an answer to.

My other worry centered around the recent, rather volatile reaction by some members of Pern's society to the reintroduction of the Ancients' technology. As I had seen countless times in all the first contact missions Dav, Key, and I had participated in, there would always be those who resisted change… who, when taken to the extreme, were willing to die to preserve their old way of life rather than accept the changes. The simple technological advances we had thus far reintroduced had stirred up a firestorm of resistance, culminating in the recent Exiles incident.

The reaction to AIVAS had been bad enough. What would these same citizens of Pern think… or do… when confronted by something like one of the Courier Services' brainships? Well, no sense throwing fuel on the flame. Barring an unexpected visit by one of them, for now I would keep that knowledge to myself. Still, I was convinced that there were a few more adventurous souls among the Pernese citizenry who would welcome the chance to serve as a brainship's brawn… and explore the wonders of the galaxy! Possibly even a dragonrider! What a pairing that would make!

_Wonder what Helva would think of dragonriders?_ I absently pondered.

I'd had the rare good fortune of actually meeting the first of the brainships. While it took me a moment to adjust my thinking to their existence, Helva proved to be a very congenial individual, in spite of her sleek titanium exterior!

_I'm sure she would find us more than fascinating,_ Tarnaa responded.

_I'm sure she would,_ I chuckled, adding a mental caress to my own dragon lifemate. _How's the clutch?_

_Growing anxious to be united with their soon-to-be lifemates,_ she replied, a little impatience coming through.

It had been a month since Tarnaa had blooded her kill, the resulting mating flight culminating with Fellth proving the victor in outflying the other bronzes and winning over his lifemate. Now, he was seen constantly hovering around Tarnaa, no doubt just as anxious as she was about the eggs growing inside her. Kind of like new parents when they learn they are expecting.

Mating to clutching - twelve weeks or longer. Gestation on the sands - four to five weeks. Eggs: clutches normally range between 20 and 40 eggs, with larger queens producing larger clutches. We'd have to wait and see what Tarnaa's first mating flight would produce. Would any of her golden children inherit that rare gift of being able to breathe fire like their mother? Only Time would tell.

"Another three months, dear heart," I said aloud and sent at the same time as I gently caressed my own womb. "Soon your children will seek out and Impress their own riders. Me… I've got another eight months before I give birth to my first child!"

_Who no doubt will be as beautiful as you, _Tarnaa sent back, her thoughts overflowing with love and gratitude for the sacrifice I had made to save her from going _between _that seemingly ages ago Hatching Day.

"In the meantime," I chuckled, sending one more mental caress even as Goldie backwinged to a landing on my shoulder in search of her own caresses, "I've got work to do!"

Fortunately, with Landing being in the Southern Continent, there was no lack of warm sands for our dragons to curl up on. And, in addition to the vast Catherine Caves that the Ancients had hidden a lot of their invaluable treasures in, we found a secondary cave system that would serve as the Landing Hatching Grounds… once the entrance was widened somewhat by Masterminer Nicat and his team. I hated being away from Robinton Cove and the hospital there, but constant assurances from Master Oldive, Ryeena, and B'gon convinced me that I had indeed kept my promise to Master Robinton… to pass on all my healing knowledge to the people of Pern. And, thanks to the repositioning of the three colony ships, I was no farther away than a satphone call from anywhere on Pern if they felt my skills were needed.

"Better get my sorry ass back to work, Goldie," I chuckled, briefly patting the satphone hanging on my belt before reaching up to give her eye ridges a scratch, "else someone is going to come looking for me!"

Goldie merely snorted, curling her tail about my neck and settling in as I made my way back over to the Admin building.

First to be worked on were the landing strips at Landing. After almost three millennia, they were severely deteriorated. Thankfully, Master Fandarel uncovered excellent tutorials in AIVAS on the making of specific types of concrete and the use of rebar to reinforce the concrete and give it increased strength.

"AIVAS has been a godsend on this part of the project," he admitted, tapping the layout charts on the walls of the meeting room we were using in the Admin building. "I don't understand why I didn't think of the rebar reinforcement before."

Rascal snorted, rubbing his tiny head against the Mastersmith's burly cheek, almost seeming to say, _You'd have thought of it sooner or later._

Chuckling, Fandarel hugged the tiny creature's head to his cheek, saying, "Don't know what I'd do without you, Rascal." Turning to me, he added, "Replacement of the landing strips, the landing pads, and the parking areas for the surface craft should be completed in another couple of months."

"That is welcome news, Mastersmith," I responded, giving his shoulder a gentle clout. "The Federation crews are getting antsy to explore Pern. With the airfield completed, they'll be able to bring their heavier surface craft down to explore and assist us with the rebuilding of Landing along with the Kendite embassy complex."

A distant longing came across the burly smith's face. "Oh, all the wonders that await. Think I'll ever get a chance to see them?"

"When your work here is complete, Master Fandarel," I chuckled, clapping him on the back, "I'm sure there are any number of ships in the Pern Defense Force that would be glad to indulge your curiosity!"

There was a major celebration the day the landing pads and runways were deemed ready for use. As if on cue, the heavy landing craft from the Pern Defense Force in orbit above the planet started to arrive, bringing the heavy equipment and personnel we would need to build the Kendite Embassy.

I was at the Admin building, supervising the efforts from my office there when an unexpected call came in on the vidcomm.

"Admiral Morgan!" I cheerily greeted the commander of the Federation vessel, Wolfhound. "You look well. What's up?"

"Just received a call from a Federation vessel," he replied, brows furrowed. "Records show its designation as XH-834 from the Courier Services."

"By the First Egg!" I gasped, eyes bugging out of my head. "You're certain of the designation?!"

"They're requesting permission to enter Pern space," Admiral Morgan added, "and permission to land."

Helva! What was she doing here?

"Well, it's a good thing we just cleared the runways and landing pads for use," I managed to say, gesturing off to one side. "Very well, Admiral. They're cleared to enter Pern space. Relay to the vessel that they'll be using heavy landing pad alpha. Inform the vessel that I'll be there to meet them personally."

"Roger that, Sterling," Admiral Morgan acknowledge. "Wolfhound out!"

"Something wrong, Dana?" Rill asked, noting the curious expression on my face.

"An old acquaintance," I managed to respond, more than a little concerned about this development considering what we had just gone through during the Exiles crisis. Rising from my desk after closing off the vidcomm, I added, "Better not keep them waiting."

Our first stop was the airfield tower, the best place to observe the comings and goings of all the craft at Landing. It was while I was discussing the situation with the air traffic controller that the call came in from the Courier Services vessel.

"Pern tower, this is Courier Services vessel XH-834," we all heard; the voice as feminine as I remembered. "Requesting landing clearance."

I nodded to the controller.

"Roger, XH-834," he responded, pressing a few buttons on his control console. "We've activated homing beacon. You're clear to heavy landing pad alpha, southwest corner of the landing field. Ambassador Sterling will be there to meet you."

"Copy all, Tower," the vessel responded. "Can't wait to meet her. Over and out!"

Moments later, the air was split by a sonic boom as the vessel descended into our atmosphere. The intense roar of its mighty engines rattled the windows of every building in Landing as XH-834 gently settled to the ground on heavy landing pad alpha. A host of gawking figures along with an abundance of 'Oohs!' and 'Wows!' filled the air as I made my way across the field to where the vessel waited. Once the fumes from the rocket's exhaust had dissipated, I made my way over to the craft; a host of the curious right behind me.

As I reached the foot of the landing fins of the sleek and beautiful craft… just as I remembered… a female shimmered into existence directly in front of me; the others backing away in surprise.

"Welcome to Pern, Courier Services vessel XH-834," I said in greeting, bowing to her. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Helva."

"Star Service P.I.C.?" she responded.

"One alpha niner two bravo zulu," I replied, grinning from ear to ear. "At least, while I was still in the Star Service."

"The entire Federation is buzzing with excitement," Helva responded, chuckling good naturedly. "First, when they learned that the Pern Colony had actually survived… and second, when they realized you were the one behind that incredible plan to save your world during the Exiles crisis."

"Thankfully, the Kendite Matriarch has agreed to be our sponsor with the Federation," I replied, nodding, "serving as our go-between as we slowly ease the people of Pern back into Federation society."

"I heard about that incredible transformation you underwent," Helva said, smiling and nodding. "I had to come see for myself."

"And?"

"It looks good on you! I approve!"

Glancing up at the vessel's access hatch, I asked, "Your brawn won't be joining us?"

A hurt look crossed Helva's face. "I lost my brawn several cycles ago to a heretofore unknown virus on one of the worlds we stopped at." Straightening as she looked at me, she added, "I have several important dispatches for the Kendite Matriarch. Is she still on-planet?"

"Right here, ch'lia," Zucanno Om Lis Malu replied, stepping up beside me.

"Eh pa namee ya ekar nu batas, zu ch'nev," Helva responded in perfect unbroken Kenditese. (It is good to see you again, my friend.)

"Hardly the place I was expecting to see you, ch'lia," the Matriarch chuckled, holding up her wrist-comm. "You have dispatches for me?"

Helva nodded. Moments later, the Matriarch's wrist-comm beeped, informing her that the dispatches had been downloaded.

"Thank you, my dear," the Matriarch responded. Then, a sorrowful expression on her face, she added, "Sorry to hear about the loss of your brawn."

"You lost a member of the crew?" one of the gawkers behind me asked. "You're the captain, then?"

"Much more than that," I responded, my gaze squarely on Helva. "What you see before you is known as a brainship."

"What's a brainship?" someone else asked.

"As a child, Helva was born severely deformed," I explained, tears beginning to fill my eyes. "Quite possibly would've died had the Federation and the Courier Services not offered her a chance to become a brainship."

"Wait! What does that mean?" yet another wondered.

"Become a brainship?!" someone else gasped, clearly disturbed by where their thoughts were going. "Are you telling me…"

I nodded. "The vessel you see before you is Helva's body."

Many gasped, several backing away at this revelation.

"How is that even possible?" another gawker whispered.

"Those parts of her body that were deformed were removed," the Matriarch explained. "Her vital organs were then placed within a stainless steel cylinder and implants were grafted to her remaining body, allowing her to interface directly with the ship. XH-834 essentially became Helva's body, allowing her far more freedom to move around than she would've enjoyed as a deformed cripple."

Briefly, I glanced behind me, taking in the expressions of the crowd that was there. I saw fear, uncertainty, even loathing.

Turning to the crowd, I asked them, "If your body was deformed or injured beyond use and you were offered a chance to experience the universe through another body… a mechanical body… would you take it?"

Uncertainty registered on many of the faces I saw in the crowd.

"The only life Helva would've had," I softly spoke, tears falling unashamedly from my face, "if she had not accepted the brainship offer would've been one of loneliness and misery." Glancing her way, I told the crowd, "She has been a good friend of mine all these many cycles. It just takes someone with an open mind, who can suspend their gut reactions, to accept Helva for what she is… a human… who just happens to have a spaceship for a body."

I turned to the Kendite Matriarch. "I had hoped to postpone this introduction until the rest of Pern had assimilated all that the Federation was offering."

"The Exiles crisis was a good measure of your people's fear of change, ch'lia," the Matriarch responded, coming to lay a paw on my shoulder. "But do not blame them for a lack of understanding. Many things are changing on your world. It will take time for them to grow accustomed to what's happening to their world."

"Ambassador, Matriarch, please forgive me," Helva apologized, bowing to us. "Had I been aware of the situation, I could've completed my mission while remaining in orbit."

"Do not apologize for your curiosity, ch'lia," the Matriarch chided her, smiling as she did. "It's one of your more endearing qualities!"

Just then, the air around Landing filled with hundreds of the winged protectors of Pern and their riders, and it was Helva's turn to gasp.

"Dragons?!" she squeaked, hardly believing as many of them came to ground within easy distance of the landing pad.

"I don't believe it!" one blue rider exclaimed as she hastily dismounted before running up to us. "A brainship!"

"How did…" Helva began, turning my way.

"Loreena is one of our more rabid AIVAS students," I chuckled, giving the blue rider a gentle hug. "She probably has the most open and unassuming temperament of any of the citizens of Pern. Loreena, say hello to Courier Services vessel, XH-834, also known as Helva!"

"Hi!" Loreena responded, reaching out her hand to shake Helva's then realized the image was only a projection.

"I remember the video," Helva said, meeting Loreena's gaze, "that Davar and Keymon made of you dragonriders fighting… what do you call it…"

"Thread!" Loreena easily replied.

"Yes," Helva spoke. "A truly amazing and inspiring thing to watch." Then, a glint in her eye, she asked, "Want to come aboard?"

Loreena gasped, turning my way. Smiling, I nodded permission.

"I'd love to!" she gushed, trying hard not to jump up and down in her excitement. "Can some of the others come, too?"

"The space inside is somewhat tight," Helva chuckled, gauging the size of the crowd of dragonriders. "Better keep it to a half dozen or less."

"K'ran, Leeta!" Loreena called out, waving to the other riders. "B'dar, Seenara! Let's go!"

The riders Loreena called out to came forward and, together, they followed Helva and Loreena to the descending boarding ramp of XH-834.

"I'm curious about something," Helva began. "I noticed how some of the riders have had their names shortened while you and the female riders have not. Why is that?"

The explanation faded to garbled whispers as those Helva invited aboard headed up the vessel's boarding ramp.

"It seems your worries were unfounded, ch'lia," the Matriarch chuckled as she laid her arm across my shoulders.

"I am still fearful, Mother Of Us All," I muttered, watching as the last of Helva's visitors disappeared through the hatch in the side of the craft. "The dragonriders are far more flexible and open-minded than some of Pern's more staunch followers of the old ways. Only Time will tell if this was a wise decision or not."

For several hours, Helva entertained her visitors aboard her vessel. She seemed to take a particular shine to Loreena. When she asked the blue rider if she'd like to see more of the universe, Loreena was reluctant to do so without her dragon.

"Then bring him along!" Helva suggested. "Between my onboard food replicators and stops at numerous worlds across the galaxy, we should be able to keep him fed!"

"I'd be your new brawn!" Loreena exclaimed, grinning at the possibilities. "What do you think, Ceruleth?"

_We are one, lifemate_, her dragon instantly replied. _I go wherever you go!_

_Then you are more than welcome aboard!_ Helva responded telepathically, drawing startled gasps from both dragon and rider.

To Loreena, she added, "Having a far more mobile brawn could actually make my job that much easier. Sure you want to go?"

Vigorously, Loreena nodded.

"Then… welcome aboard, you two!"

The landing fields had been modernized and upgraded. The Kendite embassy was well on its way to completion. Landing was being reborn, turning into Pern's first ever star port. The future looked bright for the citizens of Pern, but I couldn't quite dislodge a nagging worry that the Abominators would once more surface, causing problems for the citizens of Pern.


	12. Chapter 12 - Quantum Help

_Chapter 12 – Quantum Help_

The queen lifted her head, sniffing the breeze. "We're being watched."

"What?!" her lifemate exclaimed. "Where?"

As the intruder emerged from the brush, the queen's rider muttered, "It's just Dana."

"But not the one we know," the queen responded, swinging her head my way. "Your stealth abilities are quite impressive."

Chuckling, I told her, "I wasn't sure what would give me away first… my scent… or my psionics."

"Actually, both," the queen chuckled. "What brings you here? My name is…"

"Chlorith," I interrupted, earning a snort of surprise from her. "I know. And you're the reason I'm here."

"Me?!" she exclaimed, her head rising up. "Why?"

"Golanth."

"F'lessan's bronze!" Chlorith's rider exclaimed, coming closer. "What does this have to do with Chlorith?"

"Are you familiar with the concept of quantum jumping?" I asked, glancing from one to the other.

Dragon and rider looked at each other, their expressions puzzled.

"Wait!" Chlorith exclaimed, her head whipping around to look at me. "I remember reading about that in some of the esoteric files regarding quantum mechanics I'd been studying!"

"I'm guessing you were trying to uncover additional information regarding quantum ergokinesis," I surmised, nodding. "The dragon's ability…"

"To jump between realities!" Chlorith's rider exclaimed, coming up beside her lifemate. "You said you'd been exploring the other dimensions, the alternate realities where the colony ships still existed, helping the people of those worlds to reposition the ships equidistant around their Perns! Is this the Dana you were talking about?!"

Chlorith shook her head, rumbling, "No. She doesn't know the Eridani protocols."

"You've met an alternate me who does?!" I exclaimed, taking a step backwards. "Stars above, if only!"

"The Dana of this reality," Chlorith's rider responded.

As if on cue, the Dana they knew came swooping down atop their version of Tarnaa. It was more than a little disconcerting seeing this reality's version of me.

"So," the other me remarked, astride her dragon, "Tarnaa wasn't exaggerating when she said she felt more than one of me."

My alternate reality double dismounted, coming up to face me. "This can't be a timing incident. I don't feel the usual dizziness when that occurs."

"This Dana," Chlorith remarked, coming closer, "is from a different dimension, an alternate reality. She says she's here because of me."

"Why?" this reality's Dana asked.

"Quantum jumping," I replied, drawing a deep breath to slow my racing heart. "I've been having repeated visions of a queen dragon doing physical therapy on another dragon. I have a patient in my reality that desperately needs it."

"Whose dragon?" the other me wondered aloud.

"Golanth."

"F'lessan's bronze?!"

"Yeah," I nodded. "He's been pretty down in the dumps since the savage Southern feline attack. He's desperate to get back in the skies one last time before Threadfall ends forever."

Turning to Chlorith's rider, I explained, "I've been receiving repeated images of your dragon performing physical therapy on other dragons. Right now, we don't have any what I would call healer dragons in my reality. I'm hoping for one of two possibilities."

"Two?" my alternate self wondered.

I nodded. "Either we can bring our healer-riders to your reality to learn from Chlorith…"

"Or we go to your reality," Chlorith concluded, glancing over at her rider. "That way, I can do the physio on your Golanth and your healer-riders can observe and learn from it."

"You can't be serious?!" her rider exclaimed, glancing back and forth between her dragon and me.

"We've done plenty of dimensional jumps in this reality, Elli," her dragon responded. "This is one more reality we can explore. Besides, they need our help. The quantum jumping that this Dana has been experiencing is proof of that."

"Elli, is it?" I spoke, looking in her direction. "Forgive me. We'd never been properly introduced."

"Given the circumstances of your arrival," Chlorith remarked, her head drawing closer, "we really didn't have time for the formalities."

"A remarkable queen, Elli," I said, grinning as I patted Chlorith's neck. "Highly intelligent, exceedingly perceptive, and very well spoken. I'm impressed!"

Just then, two more queens and their riders settled into our little clearing. I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped me when I realized these two riders were twins… and exceedingly young.

"See Ori?" one twin spoke, gesturing my way.

"Just like in your vision," the second replied, nodding to me.

"Stars above!" I hissed, backing up a step as the two very youthful queen riders unhooked and slid down their lifemates' sides. "When did you… how did you…" Vigorously shaking my head, I turned to the young rider who had first spoken and asked, "You're a precog?"

"If that means I have visions around future events," she replied, smiling, "then, yes, I am! My name's Ari." Gesturing to the other youthful queen rider, she added, "This is Ori, my twin. Even our dragons are twins!"

"By the Fire Falls of Firlea!" I whispered, my eyes I knew were bugging out. "I hadn't thought such a thing was possible!"

Abruptly, I burst out laughing, puzzling everyone else.

"What's so funny?" Elli demanded, coming up beside her girls.

"A double yoker!" I chuckled, shaking my head at the unlikely possibility. "I'd read somewhere that this sort of thing occasionally happens among the avians of various worlds. Once the egg is fertilized, the yolk undergoes a cellular division, turning one yolk into two… twin chicks emerging from the egg. Well, our queen dragons are all egg layers. I suppose it was only a matter of time before they also ended up laying double yokers from which the twin dragonets emerged."

"Twins for twins!" I chuckle, daringly patting the necks of the twin dragons. "Well, okay. Bound to encounter a few surprises along the way as you explore other dimensions!"

As I glanced back at the twin riders, I gasped, asking Ari, "How far in time does your vision extend?"

"Up to the moment Chlorith is doing physio on your Golanth," Ari cheerfully replied.

"And, Mom," Ori chimed in, glancing Elli's way, "according to Ari's vision, we're all there!"

"What the billie bob jack?!" Elli stammered, staggering back a step.

"All of us?!" my alter self exclaimed, glancing over at her Tarnaa.

"I would believe her, Elli," this reality's Tarnaa spoke, nodding at Ari. "Time and again, her prescient visions have always proven true."

"No, No!" Elli nearly screamed, clutching her two daughters tightly. "I won't allow it!"

"You know they have to, Elli," Chlorith calmly addressed her rider. "You have taught them well, turning each dragon and rider pair into a top-notch team. They have to go, Elli. You know that."

"Besides," Ori chuckled as she returned her mother's hug, "you'll be there to keep us out of mischief!"

"As if I've ever been able to do that," Elli muttered, grinning ruefully, tears running down her cheeks as she gazed at her twin daughters. "I hope I don't live to regret this."

With tiny squeals of delight, Ari and Ori hugged their mother tightly.

"Wait! I just realized something!" this reality's me exclaimed, glancing at me. "Tarnaa said she could feel another me! Where's your dragon?"

"Waiting for this Dana back in their dimension," Chlorith concluded.

"She inherited her dragon's ability to go _between,_" this reality's Tarnaa concluded, "just like you can."

"You jumped straight here?!" Elli exclaimed, horror and confusion filling her eyes. "Last time we made a jump like that, we were all wearing spacesuits!"

"And so was I," I responded, pointing off in the distance. "I shucked my gear and hid it a short distance away."

"A sensible precaution, Dana," Chlorith said, nodding approval. "I'm guessing you removed the suit so as not to appear too strange to us, giving you time to ask for our help."

Chuckling softly as I daringly patted Chlorith's neck, I whispered, "No question, Elli. Chlorith is an amazing dragon!"

A shadow passed over our little group. As we glanced skyward to determine the source, Elli suddenly cried out, "Twinny!"

Finding a spare spot to land, another queen and her rider joined the assembly.

"Ho, what's this?" the queen's rider called out as she removed her riding helmet and goggles. "Plotting some sort of mischief and you didn't invite me? For shame, Elli!"

As the new rider slid down her dragon's side, Elli ran up to her, wrapping the latest arrival up in a fierce hug. "I never could keep secrets from you, Tiffany."

Tiffany's dragon bugled in surprise when she realized there were two of me in the clearing!

"Rollith, dear, what's wrong?" Tiffany asked.

When she saw where her dragon was looking, she turned. "Holy bat shit!"

"You think you're surprised, twin," Elli chuckled, giving her friend yet another hug.

"I'm confused," I spoke up, glancing back and forth between the two riders. "The two of you look nothing alike. Fraternal twins?"

"No," Elli replied, leading her friend over to me. "We just grew up together, did everything together, just like we were sisters. When my Mom started calling Tiffany my twin, it kinda stuck!"

"We practically are twins," Tiffany remarked, smiling as she gave Elli's arm a hug. "Even completing each other's sentences."

"Hmm," I hummed, glancing back and forth between the two women. "Could be a latent psionic ability the two of you share. It would certainly explain the two of you Impressing queen dragons." Reaching out my hand, I said, "Tiffany, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

Grinning shyly, Tiffany took my hand, pumping it up and down in the usual courtesy.

"Now would someone mind telling me what the billie bob hell is going on here?!" she groaned.

Chuckling all the while, Elli did her best to explain my unexpected arrival and the reason I had come.

"Golanth, huh?" Tiffany quietly spoke. "Well, Chlorith's physio of our Golanth finally got him back in the air." Glancing over at Elli's queen, she asked, "There's no Chlorith in your reality?"

Solemnly, I shook my head in the negative. "None of you are in the reality I come from."

"Then how did you know about Chlorith?" Tiffany wondered.

"Quantum jumping," Chlorith replied, nodding to me. "Somehow, across the intervening dimensions, this Dana was repeatedly getting visions of me when I was doing physio on other dragons, especially our Golanth. They've never done anything like that to dragons in her reality, so she came here to ask for our help."

"There's one more thing, Aunty Tiff," Ori spoke, coming up beside her twin, "Ari's had a vision of all of us in Dana's reality."

"What?!" Tiffany exclaimed, backing up a step.

"I saw all of us there in Dana's dimension," Ari explained, "watching as Chlorith did physio on her reality's Golanth."

"A prescient episode?!" Tiffany gasped, glancing over at Elli.

She nodded. Smiling as she gave her daughter a hug, she quietly added, "Ari's been so right with her visions, I have to believe this one is also true."

"Sharding hell!" Tiffany whispered, staring at little Ari. "You just said your vision showed all of us there?"

"Including you, Aunty Tiff!" Ari replied, giving the woman a warm hug.

"You're all going?" Tiffany whispered, glancing around her.

Grinning from ear to ear, everyone nodded.

"And I know you'll be coming with us," Elli chuckled, hugging her 'twin'. "I know how much you hate to be left out of an adventure!"

Chuckling herself, Tiffany added, "It's been one nonstop adventure after another since those dragonriders brought us forward to Pern. Okay, I'm in!"

Plenty of cheering as the others gathered around Tiffany.

"Soon as I get suited back up," I remarked, drawing everyone's attention, "we can make the jump."

"The rest of us will need to gear up as well," my alter self added. "I say we meet back here in ten minutes."

Everyone nodded. As I headed off to recover my spacesuit, the others remounted their dragons and took wing, heading off to retrieve their own gear. Ten minutes later, everyone reconvened in our little clearing. I had my spacesuit back on, helmet under my arm as the dragons landed in the clearing. Every human was now kitted out in their own spacesuits.

Removing her helmet, Tiffany asked, "Where's your dragon?"

My answer was a grin from ear to ear!

"Oh, billie bob hell!" Tiffany exclaimed, glancing over that their reality's Dana. "You're just like our Dana!"

"Inheriting her dragon's ability to go _between_," Chlorith responded, glancing at me. "Even the power of quantum ergokinesis."

Chuckling, I walked up to Elli's queen, "Your queen is a true marvel, Elli. I'm glad I had a chance to meet her."

Donning my helmet, I pressed the radio button, calling "Systems check!"

Each suited rider donned their helmets and checked their suits over to make sure they were functioning properly.

_Chlorith, can you see the place I'm sending_?

_Master Robinton's old home,_ Chlorith responded, _not far from the teaching hospital!_

_ It fills my heart with joy that the hospital exists in this reality, too,_ I wept, a tear sliding down my cheek. _Does everyone else have the fix?_

_It is very clear,_ Rollith rumbled.

_We shouldn't have any difficulty making the jump using that,_ Aureath, Ariana's queen commented.

_This is so exciting!_ Aurelith, Oriana's queen, chimed in. _I can't wait to see this reality!_

_Tarnaa?_

_You are just like my rider,_ she quietly rumbled, gently rubbing her muzzle against my helmeted head. _We'll be fine!_

"Then, let's do this!" I called over my radio. "We jump on my mark."

Raising my hand over my head, I called out, "Five… four… three… two… one… MARK!", dropping my hand in a cutting motion.

All of us vanished _between_. Almost ten minutes later, we reemerged on the sands in front of Robinton's home in my reality. There were many ooohs and gasps of surprise as we humans removed our helmets.

"How's everyone doing?" I asked glancing around at the group.

To a one, dragons and riders let me know they were fine. Suddenly, Elli's queen gave a startled squawk, glancing skyward.

"He's in space?!" she gasped, turning to stare at me.

"On the Yokohama, yes," I explained, looking around the group. "We were successfully able to make the three colony ships habitable again, so we took Golanth up to the Yokohama's docking bay."

"Ah! Zero-grav therapy!" Chlorith concluded, nodding at the same time. "Minimizes the stress on his body as you try to undo the damage that feline caused."

At that precise moment, a frantic Goldie popped out of _between_, chittering hysterically about not being able to find me. Quick on her heels, my own Tarnaa backwinged to a landing next to her alter reality self, snorting in surprise at seeing another of her.

"Sorry I left you guys behind," I apologized, scratching Goldie's eye ridge once she took up her accustomed position on my shoulder while I gave my golden heart a warm, apologetic muzzle hug.

_This is the one you've been having visions about_? Tarnaa rumbled as she glanced over at Elli's queen.

"Her name is Chlorith, my heart," I said, thumping her on the neck. "In her reality, she is a healer dragon!"

"A damned good one, too," my alter self admitted, smiling up at Chlorith.

_A dragon who heals?!_

"Yes," Chlorith responded, earning a dragon's version of a gasp at the spoken words.

_Lifemate?_ There was no mistaking the pain in her thoughts.

"My alter self had the great good fortune to be visited by the leader of the Eridani, Concordantrix Zigrill herself," I explained, nodding to my alter self. "She passed on her knowledge of the Eridani protocols to their Dana, who subsequently used them to give the dragons of their reality the ability to speak."

"She's beautiful!" Ari spoke, stepping up beside me as she glanced over at Tarnaa.

Rising up on her haunches, spreading her wings, Goldie gave a snort as if saying, _And I'm not?_

"You're both beautiful!" Ori assured Goldie, stepping up beside Ari and daringly reaching up to scratch Goldie's eye ridge. "Wish I had a little queen like this!"

Within seconds, Goldie settled back to my shoulder, her neck coyly curved so Ori could continue her ministrations.

"I think she likes you, Ori!" Ari chuckled as Goldie headstroked Ori's cheek.

"We'll see about fire lizards for you two once we're back home," Elli told her children as she came up to them. "Right now, we need to see to this reality's Golanth."

Fortunately, my spacesuit's radio had the necessary range to contact the Yoko directly.

"Yoko bridge, Angel Zero One," I radioed.

"Bridge here, Dana," Rill responded. "Why are you using a spacesuit radio? You have the satphone. What's going on?"

"How's Golanth doing?" I asked.

"He's happy flitting about the docking bay," Rill reported, "but he still wishes he could fly Thread one last time before the Pass is over."

"Then, I have good news," I relayed, smiling around at our little group. "I've brought someone who can help him."

"Really?!" Rill exclaimed, her voice betraying her excitement. "Who?"

"Her name's Chlorith," I responded. "She's a healing dragon!"

Several seconds passed in silence, the group around me chuckling before Rill radioed, "Sharding hell, Dana. A dragon who heals?!"

"Yep!" I chuckled, the others echoing my mirth. "You'll get a chance to meet her. Clear everyone out of Docking Bay Two. Some of our visitors will be jumping _between_ to that location. Make certain we have sea-level Pern atmospheric pressure and Pern-normal gravity dialed in. If F'lessan is with Golanth, clear everyone else out of the bay and have dragon and rider move to the aft end of the bay. Chlorith will be jumping _between_ to reach them there. Get on it, Rill. We'll be jumping in five."

"Damn, you are just full of surprises," Rill radioed back. "Count on us, Dana. We'll be ready."

"Why separate jump locations?" Tiffany wondered.

"If this Yokohama is the same size as ours," my alter self commented, "then the cargo bays have limited space. I'm sure our friend here doesn't want someone accidentally appearing inside a bulkhead."

Grimly, I nodded. "I'll go ahead first, then send each group the image of where they need to jump to. It'll be a little tight, but I think we can get both groups aboard."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Tiffany excitedly asked.

Five minutes later to the second, Tarnaa and I jumped _between_ to Docking Bay Two.

_Aureath, Aurelith, Tarnaa, _I silently broadcast, _can you see where I'm sending?_

Seconds later, all three dragons and riders appeared in the bay, settling to the deck with a slight 'Thud'.

"Good call, Dana," my alter self remarked. "We'd've never got the entire group in here."

"We're in space!" Ori gleefully exclaimed, sliding down her dragon's side to glance out of the porthole at the glory of Pern as only a few have seen it.

"Get going, Dana," Ari chuckled, joining her twin at the porthole. "We'll be fine."

Nodding, I gave my Tarnaa a different fix, and we jumped over to Docking Bay One.

"Dana, what the hell's going on?" F'lessan demanded, floating over to us. "Rill came in here and practically dragged everyone else out of the bay!"

"I've brought someone who can help Golanth fly again," I replied, giving his shoulder a companionable squeeze. "Right now, we need to move as far aft in the bay as we can."

"Why?" F'lessan wondered, his expression mirroring his confusion.

"You'll see," I chuckled, pushing off Tarnaa and grabbing a support truss at the back of the bay. F'lessan did likewise, our two dragons crowding as close as they could around us.

_Chlorith, can you and Rollith see where I'm sending?_

The two queens' response was to pop from _between_ dead center in the middle of the bay.

"Ooh, zero gravity!" Tiffany remarked, grabbing her dragon's riding strap.

"Why didn't you warn us?" Elli complained, her own hand tightly grasping her own dragon's riding harness.

"Because this Dana is using zero-grav therapy to help her Golanth," Chlorith responded out loud, earning a human gasp and a dragon snort of surprise as she slowly drifted over to us.

"By the First Egg!" F'lessan spoke in an awed whisper. Then, more vociferously, he exclaimed, "She can talk?! Our dragons can't do that!"

"That's because Chlorith, Rollith, and their riders are not from this reality," I explained, chuckling softly at the totally stunned expression on F'lessan's face. "They're here from a different dimension."

"What?!" F'lessan exclaimed, his eyes bugging out. "How? Why?"

"Quantum ergokinesis," Tiffany replied, grinning at me as she grabbed a nearby support strut.

"We discovered our dragons had the ability to not only go _between_," Elli chimed in, settling next to her twinny, "but also do it transdimensionally."

"Shards and shells!" F'lessan hissed, glancing from one dragon to the other.

"And quantum jumping," Chlorith explained, giving Golanth's wings the once over. "Your Dana has been experiencing repeated visions of me doing physio on dragons in our reality. She used that as a fix to jump to our dimension to ask for our help."

"Physio?!" F'lessan gasped, turning to me. "You mean physical therapy?!"

I nodded, grinning at his surprise. "In her reality, F'lessan, Chlorith is a healing dragon!"

"By the First Egg!" he gasped, staring at Chlorith. Hope coloring his voice, he asked, "Can you help him?"

Chlorith was scrutinizing Golanth's left wing. "Between our two Danas who can do the restorative surgeries, and me doing physio on your dragon… yes."

Hearing that, F'lessan broke into tears, hugging his dragon tightly; Golanth crooning softly to his rider. "I never thought… I didn't think it was possible!"

"Hey, it'll be alright," Elli responded, floating over to give F'lessan a comforting hug. "Our Dana knows the Eridani protocols."

Groaning as I hugged the strut, I muttered, "If only I had been so fortunate. That knowledge would vastly improve healthcare in this reality."

"Maybe one day, you will," Tiffany calmly replied, giving me a comforting hug. "You never know."

Looking at Elli's dragon, I asked, "What do you need?"

As a healer, Chlorith was top notch, close to master level. First, she pointed out the areas that would need restorative surgery. Fortunately, me and my alter self were more than up to the task. Within a sevenday, the surgeries were done. Another sevenday, and with judicious applications of oil to keep the skin soft and pliable, Chlorith pronounced our Golanth fit to begin the physio.

I knew this knowledge would be of extreme benefit to the dragons of my reality. With a few discrete inquiries, I managed to round up three healer-rider dragons who expressed an interest in that particular healing art.

With that information, I passed it along to Chlorith. When she was ready, I summoned the three to Docking Bay One.

"This is Chlorith," I said by way of introduction. "She is going to teach you about dragon physical therapy. Pay close attention. This could pay off hugely for all dragons."

As they glanced over at Elli's dragon, chuckling, I added, "Try not to be too surprised. This dragon can speak out loud!"

The response was instantaneous… gasps from the dragons' riders and snorts of surprise from their lifemates. It was a heartening reaction!

"Pay attention now," Chlorith instructed, earning another round of disbelief from her students. "This technique will largely depend on how well you can focus and use your TK ability. Do you understand?"

Mutely, dragons and riders nodded.

"Then, let's begin."

It was a grueling month of therapy for Golanth. Through it all, F'lessan never left his dragon's side, cringing whenever his lifemate would howl with pain. By his side throughout the whole ordeal was Tai, his weyrmate. As gut wrenching as it was to watch, as time passed, they could see that Golanth was regaining his wing strength.

_Enough! No more!_ he cried out, pushing away from Chlorith before settling in a quivering heap on the far side of the docking bay.

"Golanth! Do you know what you just did?" F'lessan excitedly asked his dragon.

_I gave up,_ Golanth muttered, ducking his head under a wing. _I just couldn't stand the pain anymore!_

"You flew, buddy!" F'lessan declared, tears pouring down his face as he hugged his dragon's muzzle.

_What?!_

"It's true, Golanth," Tai wept, giving F'lessan a hug. "You didn't simply push off of Chlorith. You used your wings to get over here!"

_I… I… flew?!_

"You sure did, you great bronze buffoon!" Tiffany called, waving at him. "Come on! Use your wings to try and reach me!"

Giving his lifemate a brief glance, Golanth extended his wings, using a soft downstroke to propel himself across the docking bay, cheers and applause exploding all around him.

_I can fly!_ Golanth wept, gently nuzzling Tiffany's face.

"You sure can!" Tiffany cheered, giving Golanth's muzzle a fierce embrace. "That was bloody brilliant!"

"Chlorith?" I asked, glancing over at Elli's amazing dragon.

"We're finished here," she replied, gently nuzzling Golanth. "I've taught your dragons everything I know about dragon physio. They should be able to take over from here."

Turning to the other dragons, she told them, "Work him slowly, gradually increasing the artificial gravity until it reaches Pern normal. Once he can safely do it on his own without assistance, then take him back planetside and continue the therapy until he's deemed well enough to return to Pern's skies."

To Golanth, she added, "Just don't be stupid and rush it. You need to move gradually if you want to fight Thread again. Our Golanth nearly died trying to fly too soon. Don't make the same mistake."

_I won't,_ Golanth rumbled, bowing his head to Chlorith.

"Chlorith," I wept, tears falling unashamedly from my face, "I can't thank you enough for what you did for us."

"You're a good healer, Dana," she replied, nuzzling my cheek. "Don't be a stranger."

"The day Golanth soars the skies of Pern once more," I tearfully replied, giving her neck a gentle pat, "we'll bring Golanth over to show you his progress."

"I look forward to it!" she rumbled in reply.

"Elli, Tiffany, I can't thank you enough for what you all did to bring this about," I said to them, taking their hands and squeezing them gently in heartfelt appreciation.

"Our pleasure," Tiffany responded, returning the squeeze.

"Hey, you were the one who got the ball rolling," Elli added, giving my other hand a squeeze. "We just did what we could to help out."

"You've all been away from your reality for a long while," I groaned, lowering my head. "I hope you won't get into any trouble because of this."

"Easy peasy," Chlorith responded, almost seeming to smile. "We just tell them the truth." With a pause and a wink, she added, "They'll never believe it!"

Laughing freely, I gave Chlorith's neck a gentle thump, an eye ridge scratch, and a warm muzzle hug; my tears never slowing down.

Within moments, all the visitors were back astride their dragons, safely strapped in and suited up once more in their spacesuits.

"It took courage to do what you did to help Golanth, Dana," Chlorith remarked; Elli, her rider, nodding agreement.

"It has been an honor and privilege to meet you, Chlorith," I quietly spoke, backing up to give everyone room. "One day, we'll see each other again. Till then, dragonriders, may you always rise to fight Thread!"

Glancing about, Elli asked, "Chlorith, are we ready?"

Her dragon nodded.

Meeting my gaze once more, Elli said, "Then let's go home!"

A heartbeat later, the docking bays were empty of everyone who had come to my reality.

Our new friends did not go home empty-handed. Having noticed the signs of cancer in Elli's friend, Tiffany, I had spoken to my alter self, providing him with data on several immunotherapies that should eradicate the cancer, saving Elli's friend from a painful death. After everything they had done for us, it was the very least that I could do in return.

As I stared out the porthole, taking in the view of Pern far below, Goldie backwinged to my shoulder, gently head caressing my cheek.

_I can't wait to see their world, my heart,_ Tarnaa thrummed, coming up on my other side. _Think we'll ever be able to speak like Chlorith?_

"After everything that has happened in the last month and a half," I told her, pounding my heart and soul on the neck, "I have to believe we can do both… visit their reality… and give our dragons the ability to speak like they do."

_Maybe their Dana could help,_ Tarnaa rumbled, headstroking my cheek.

"Maybe," I was forced to admit. Chuckling, I added, "I wonder if the riders of this reality are ready for it!"

The past month and a half had been an amazing experience, filling me with hope that we could finally get our Golanth back in the skies again. I was certain that, once he was fully recovered, F'lessan would have his hands full trying to keep his overjoyed lifemate from attempting the jump himself! That was a happy future I was gladly looking forward to!


	13. Chapter 13 - On The Mend

_Chapter 13 – On The Mend_

The nightmares returned… with a vengeance. This most recent one brought me bolt upright in bed, sweat trickling down my back, my scream echoing off the Quonset hut walls.

Among the medical community, my symptoms would probably have been diagnosed as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or PTSD. Let's face it. The Exiles Crisis and having to resort to using Thread to deal with the Ruathan assault force had practically ripped out my heart. Given the Threadfall patterns that day and the need for dealing with that plus trying to repel the Exile assault teams at Landing, Benden Weyr, and Fort Hold, we really hadn't been given a choice. That didn't make it any less unsavory or deeply revolting. But what was I going to do about it?

I needed to be alone. With Tarnaa's help, Goldie and I made the jump _between_ back up to the Yoko. Only there could I get access to the sensor records of that fateful day in the canyon west of Ruatha… and the Thread that fell.

Calling up the logs, I first did a cursory scan of the data the Yoko had recorded that day. Clearly evident was the curtain of Thread that had fallen across the canyon. Clear, too, were the sensor readings as each of the sixteen lives of the Exile assault force was extinguished.

Or so I thought, at first. Bergrun, their leader, was the first to perish; his thirst for revenge eventually consuming him. Kara's Da, who had been standing practically next to the man, had been fortunate, shielded from the deadly parasite when a wounded runnerbeast had fallen on him. That left the remaining sixteen members of the assault team.

Still, something wasn't adding up. Search teams had found the remains of Bergrun left behind by the deadly parasite and had positively identified him from the traces remaining. However, of the remaining sixteen members of the Ruathan assault team, no trace was ever found… and that didn't make sense. If they had been consumed by Thread, there would've been small remnants of their existence left behind… metal belt buckles, metal knives, and so on; things that Thread could not consume. And yet, no trace had been found of those who supposedly had died that day. It wasn't making sense!

So, I started digging deeper into the sensor logs, trying to figure out what could possibly have happened… why there had been no trace of the Exile assault team. As I increased the sensitivity of the sensor logs, an anomaly suddenly showed up.

"What the…" I whispered, looking more closely at the data.

As I replayed the logs, now with the sensitivity heightened to an extreme level, I noticed that just before the curtain of Thread reached each member of the Exile assault team, a temporal anomaly appeared directly behind each fleeing man, their sensor reading vanishing from the log a heartbeat later… and several heartbeats before the Thread had reached them!

Sharding hell! What was going on? None of it made any sense… until I remembered what I had done to rescue Kara's mother!

"Spirits of my ancestors!" I hissed, sudden realization stealing my breath away.

The pattern of events in the sensor log was an identical replay of my 'timing' rescue of Kara's Ma! I gasped again when I realized the dizziness and nausea I had experienced that day wasn't due just to the soul-rending gut-twisting knowledge of the horror I had unleashed using Thread as a weapon to stop the attack on Ruatha. If I took my suspicions to the logical conclusion, the severe dizziness and nausea I had felt that day could've been the result of a rapid series of 'timing' rescues, carrying the missing members of the assault team off to safety!

"By the Egg of Faranth!"

I fed the data to AIVAS, relaying my suspicions about the temporal anomalies.

"Given your exceptional ability to go _between_ without a dragon," it responded in an almost casual fashion, "the likelihood of what you suspect is nearly 100%."

But there had been no sign of the assault team members in the time since that fateful day. That meant, if I had indeed 'timed it' back to rescue those Exile soldiers, I hadn't brought them back… yet.

"Any chance these are anomalies brought on by dragons jumping _between_?"

"Negative, Masterhealer," AIVAS instantly replied. "The temporal anomalies are far too small for dragons. Your physical size is the only thing that fits the parameters."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," I muttered, rubbing my eyes. "Then, I'm going to need precise time and position calculations as well as 3d visual references to pull this off."

"As you wish," AIVAS responded.

I spent hours going over the data that AIVAS provided. I even went back over the sensor log, cranking the sensitivity up to its highest setting… that action revealing yet another anomaly.

The temporal displacements the Yokohama had recorded were not exactly all the same size. But what could explain…

"By the First Egg!" I gasped, scrutinizing the recording at its highest magnification.

Half of them were slightly larger than expected. In fact, the larger ones were right about the size of…

"Ruth!" I hissed.

That brought up another question. Did dragons suffer the same debilitating effects of 'timing it' too close to themselves that humans did? Only one way to find out.

Gathering everything I had related to my suspicions, I rejoined Tarnaa down in the Yoko's docking bay, then the three of us… Goldie, Tarnaa, and I… paid an unannounced call on the Lord of Ruatha.

"They're alive?!" Jaxom gasped, bug-eyed about what I had discovered.

"Yanked at the last nanosecond from the jaws of Death," I hissed, shaking my head at the improbability of it all.

"Timing it that close together would certainly explain the dizziness and nausea you suffered back then," Jaxom surmised. "And you believe Ruth was helping you?"

"The temporal displacements the Yoko recorded during that time are too small to be full-sized dragons," I told him, glancing out the window. "The only two beings on Pern that small are Ruth and myself."

"Sharding hell!" Jaxom hissed, staring at me. "That's how you were able to escape the Exiles when they took you prisoner. You can go _between_, just like a dragon!"

I nodded.

"That's quite an inheritance you got from Wirenth," Jaxom chuckled, shaking his head in wonder.

"I know humans suffer debilitating effects from 'timing-it' too close to themselves," I went on, my expression earnest, "but I haven't been able to uncover any information on whether dragons suffer the same problem."

"Well, let's try a test run," Jaxom suggested, glancing out his office window to his lifemate's weyr below.

"We'd better do it in increments," I responded, shaking my head. "There may be a limit to how many times we can 'time-it' that close. We don't want to end up like Lady Moreta. And we'd better ask Ruth how he feels about this."

Solemnly, Jaxom nodded.

_Wait,_ Ruth snorted, his surprise coming through. _I helped rescue those Exiles?!_

"Looks that way, old friend," Jaxom responded, leaning on the windowsill as he glanced down to where Ruth was standing, staring up at Jaxom's office window, his eyes an uncertain orange. "Given your remarkable ability to know exactly where and when you are, it's certainly feasible."

_How close will we be timing it?_ Jaxom's lifemate wondered.

"Within about half a breath each time," I responded, double-checking the scan results. "We'll need to do a test run to see if we can pull this off before we do the real thing."

"Agreed," Jaxom muttered. "We can use the Gather meadow for the test."

In almost no time, sixteen test dummies were laid out on the Gather meadow, thanks in no small measure to Ryeena and Kara who had insisted on coming along. Slowly, deliberately, Ruth and I went over the sensor data to be certain we didn't overlook anything. The precise position and timing data AIVAS had been able to extract helped a lot. Once we were certain we had the timings firmly in mind, Ruth took wing, me astride his neck ridge to get the necessary velocity vector I would need. And then, we vanished _between._

We didn't shift the test dummies very far across the field. That wasn't the point. We were trying to determine if such close timing was even possible. The last of the test rescue dummies thudded to Earth just as Ruth and I did the same. It was all I could do to keep my stomach under control even as I heard Ruth rumbling his own displeasure.

"Dana?"

It was Ryeena, her voice full of concern as she laid her arm across my shoulders.

With some difficulty, I managed to get to my feet and made my way over to Ruth.

"You okay?" I asked, Jaxom beside me as he comforted his lifemate.

_By the shards of my egg_, Ruth rumbled, his eyes a rapidly whirling orange. _Much longer than that…_

"And we may well have ended up lost _between_," I muttered, resting against Ruth's neck. "We'll need some time to rest after that effort. Think you can do it again?"

_To save their lives… yes_, Ruth quietly rumbled, gently nuzzling my cheek. _No one should die that way… not even them._

"Kara," I spoke, turning to my Eastern Islands queen riding friend. "We'll try this for real in a sevenday. There won't be any Threadfall over Robinton Cove at that time. I'll want you and other Eastern Island residents there to tend to the rescued…"

"And to help keep them under control," Kara finished, laying a hand on my trembling shoulder. "We'll bring in their spouses and family members to help calm them down. Don't worry, Dana. We'll be ready."

After a couple of hours to rest and recover, Jaxom, Ruth, and I went back over the sensor logs; rehearsing over and over again the timing that would be needed. We reviewed the data for a full sevenday. If we were going to pull this off, we couldn't afford a single mistake!

"Good thing it's only sixteen souls the two of you have to rescue," Jaxom sighed, patting his dragon on the neck. "You sure you want to do this, buddy?"

_Dana has been suffering incessant nightmares about that day_, Ruth replied, his red-hued eyes fixed on me. _This will be a good thing. We must do this to help the people of Pern to heal_.

"Tomorrow morning, then," I whispered. "We'll meet in the canyon."

Early the following morning, I made one final check with Kara and Ryeena at the hospital. The designated drop zone at Robinton Cove was clear, the Eastern Island residents and the healer-riders standing well back. I made one final change… donning my spacesuit in preparation. Flexible enough not to interfere with my movements, I was hoping the supplemental oxygen it would provide could mitigate some of the dizziness and nausea I was sure to experience.

"Good luck, Dana," Ryeena wished, giving me a hug.

Nodding my thanks, I focused on my destination… and vanished _between_.

Jaxom, Sharra, and Ruth were there waiting as I appeared in the canyon west of Ruatha. Seeing what I was wearing, Jaxom nodded his approval.

"Smart idea, Dana," he commented, thumping me on the shoulder.

"Ready, Ruth?" I asked, climbing aboard his neck ridge.

_Yes,_ he responded, spreading his wings in preparation.

Drawing one last steadying breath, I said, "Then let's do this!"

Taking a running start, Ruth leapt skyward, his wings beating powerfully. We settled into a dust-churning low flightpath down the canyon, our speed critical to not injuring those we hoped to rescue.

"Now!" I commanded, vanishing _between._

Seconds later, we had 'timed-it' back to the past, the running line of retreating Exile soldiers directly in front of us. As we emerged from _between,_ Ruth and I had separated, coming up behind our designated first rescues. The dizziness and nausea from that day returned, but I forced it all to the back of my mind, seizing my rescuee just as Ruth grabbed his… and we vanished back _between._ Seconds later, we jumped forward through time, dropping the first pair of rescues in the open field at Robinton Cove before vanishing back _between_.

Seven more times, Ruth and I repeated the process, appearing precisely where we had rehearsed behind each of the remaining Exile soldiers we were determined to rescue. It was such a strain, the repeated close 'timing-it' events heaping dizziness and nausea on top of the first load. By the time Ruth and I had successfully recovered the last of the Exiles soldiers, we both crashed heavily to the field at Robinton Cove, healer-riders swarming in to help both of us.

"Dana!" Kara exclaimed, yanking my spacesuit helmet off before rolling me on my side.

And just in time. It was a good thing I had chosen to eat a light breakfast. I didn't have that much in my stomach to hurl.

"Ruth?" I managed to whisper in between blowing chunks as I glanced over to where other healer-riders along with Jaxom and Sharra were tending to the white dragon.

"He's severely off color," B'gon reported, receiving a thumbs up from Jaxom, "but he'll make it."

"The Exiles?" I hissed, sipping a little water that Ryeena provided.

"Shell shocked to be alive," Oldive reported as he knelt beside me. "Their family members are filling in the details about the rescue." His face lined with concern, he added, "That was a near thing, Dana. You and Ruth scared the bejeezes out of all of us."

"I was the one who came up with the idea to use Thread against them that day," I muttered, using some of the water to rinse the foul taste out of my mouth. "And it's been tearing my insides apart ever since. I've hardly slept a wink this past sevenday because of the nightmares. I had to try and undo what I had caused. I just had to."

Goldie backwinged to my shoulder, her feverishly whirling amethyst eyes filling me with joy as she head-stroked my cheek.

_You are well, lifemate?_ Tarnaa rumbled, slipping her head under one of my arms.

"Now that it's over, my heart," I sighed, hugging her tightly. "But I'm going to need a sevenday to recover… and a long soak in the bath."

With Tarnaa's much appreciated assistance, I managed to get back to my shaky feet before making my way over to where Ruth was being seen to.

_We did it?_ he rumbled, his color slowly returning.

"Couldn't have done it without you, my friend," I wept, giving Ruth's muzzle a gentle hug. "Thank you so much!"

_We did good,_ he rumbled. _That made it worth it!_

When the rescued Exiles learned that the Ruathan dragon had been instrumental in their rescue, they came over in droves, thanking Ruth and I again and again. They were also stunned to learn that their exile had been lifted; that they could return with their families to where they were now living. Happily, with Lord Jaxom there, it didn't take much to convince them… aided by their relieved and tearful families.

Ryeena and several other healer-riders bustled me off to the hospital where I was given a full exam. Med scanners revealed a dangerously low electrolytes level which Audiva quickly remedied with an I.V.

"Learned about it from one of AIVAS' medical files," she explained as she was inserting the needle. "Don't worry. We'll have you back to your normal self in no time!"

What I wasn't expecting was the sedative they slipped into the I.V., knocking me out for the better part of 24 hours.

"It's a good thing you were wearing that spacesuit," L'trel commented, the first face I saw when I woke back up. "Thankfully, you didn't compromise our child, love."

He pulled up a stool, holding onto my hand as he did.

"When I heard what you and Ruth had done," he quietly spoke, gently squeezing my hand, "I was furious with you for taking that risk." With a pained expression on his face, he added, "Why didn't you tell me about the nightmares? I heard you screaming the other night. I could've helped you with it!"

"I'm sorry," I apologized, tears pouring down my face.

"I'm glad you're okay, love," L'trel whispered, kissing my hand. "Promise me you'll let me help next time, okay?"

"You got it," I just as quietly replied, kissing his hand in turn.

Once I was cleared to leave the hospital, L'trel and I flew straight back to Landing. We spent the night in my Quonset hut; L'trel never leaving my side. His lovemaking was as gentle as it was thorough, but I could tell by his trembling hands that he had been terrified of losing his first child who hadn't even been born yet. The risk had been great, but it was also the reason I had worn the spacesuit. It had self-contained heating as well as oxygen, improving the likelihood that I could pull off that insane rescue with reduced risk to the unborn child I carried in my womb.

It wasn't long before we fell asleep in each other's arms, and for the first time in months, the nightmares did not return. It also gave me the opportunity to finally make peace with myself over that gut-wrenching decision that had ultimately saved Ruatha from destruction during the Exiles crisis. A most painful episode in my life, but with a good deal of luck and support from my friends, I was finally on the mend.


	14. Chapter 14 - AIVAS Destroyed

_**Chapter 14 – AIVAS Destroyed**_

For most of the citizens of Pern, excitement filled the air as we prepared to reconnect with the Federation the Ancients had left behind. As Pern's ambassador to the Kendite Matriarchy, it was my duty and responsibility to come up with a plan to ease that reintroduction… assisted by the Kendite Matriarch herself, for which I was grateful. Having come from that very Federation, I could foresee the many benefits this reintroduction would bring to the citizens of Pern

Unfortunately, as I had seen countless times in the past on the first contact missions Key, Dav, and I had been on, there were always those who resisted change, who fiercely and desperately clung to their old ways of life… the old guard… those who were desperate enough to do anything to prevent it.

"It's an outrage!" the one known as Alpha complained, pounding the table with his fist. "Against everything we believe!"

"The path they have chosen is pure folly!" Epsilon hissed. "Why can't they see that?"

"We have to stop them!" the hooded Beta muttered, shaking his head. "It's for their own good!"

"But how?" Gamma hissed, his face flush with rage. "With every passing second, we lose more and more of our past!"

"We have to show them the madness of their ways," Delta remarked, pulling his hood close about his head. "Our ancestors fled this Federation for a reason! We have to find a way to show everyone why!"

"But how?" Theta muttered, shaking his head. "There are so few of us now! The poison of reintroduction will soon consume the planet!"

"Patience, my friends," Alpha responded in a soothing tone. "The moment will present itself. We must stay hidden, unknown to the others, always watchful for that opportunity we need to bring the rest of Pern to its senses."

Nodding reluctantly, the others silently agreed to what Alpha was suggesting. Then, quietly, they rose and left the cave they had been meeting in, scattering to their separate Holds and Halls. They were patient, these Abominators. It would be many months from this clandestine meeting before their plan and efforts would rear its ugly head once more, threatening to undo everything the citizens of Pern were trying to accomplish. What no one suspected was where they would find help to carry out their plans.

The sun had set; the westering sky fading from red to black. All seemed at peace… until a powerful explosion shattered the calm at Landing.

In the midst of the confusion that ensued, a Federation service member slowly made his way out of Landing. But he didn't get far. As he turned back from a glance over his shoulder, he ran smack into the massive head of a bronze dragon. There was nothing friendly in the dizzily whirling red eyes of the massive beast nor the guttural rumble deep in his throat; tongues of flame escaping his muzzle.

"What happened?" I demanded as I reached the blast site from my Quonset hut home. "Was anyone in there?"

The AIVAS building had been nearly obliterated, severe damage visible in the wings that had been built onto it.

"We don't know," Key muttered, wringing his paws. "We're getting search teams together now to comb through the rubble."

"By the sacred waters!" Dav hissed, assessing the damage the blast had created. "Who could've done this?"

A dragon roar loud enough to be heard all the way back at Robinton Cove suddenly split the air. As we turned to see what was going on, I recognized a completely unexpected arrival to Landing.

"Golanth?!" I gasped, running up to F'lessan's lifemate.

As I got closer, I could see that the mighty bronze had someone pinned under his massive forepaws, his furious gaze fixed squarely on his captive.

_He did this!_ Golanth growled, his bared teeth within inches of the captive's head.

"Who?" I wondered, then gasped when I realized Golanth's fury was solely focused on someone from the Federation.

"Will someone get this stupid beast off of me?" the man protested, glancing my way.

"Name!" I demanded, my own fury starting to rise. "Rank! Ship designation! Now!"

Goldie reached me, backwinging to my shoulder before turning her own considerable fury on Golanth's prisoner.

"Dana?" Key asked, he and Dav reaching my side. "What's going on? Why is this dragon threatening this man?"

Tarnaa by now had joined our party, her own eyes blazing red, her fury matching Golanth's.

"I won't ask again!" I growled, my attention focused solely on the Federation agent pinned beneath Golanth's forepaws. "Name! Rank! Ship designation!"

"Alright, alright!" the man finally relented, squirming under Golanth's relentless pressure. "Dennison. Petty officer assigned to the cruiser, Centauri's Dawn. Now will you get this stupid beast to let me up? I've done nothing wrong."

F'lessan and Tai quickly joined us, dismounting as Zaranth landed nearby.

"Golanth, buddy, what by the First Egg is going on?" F'lessan asked, laying his hand on his lifemate's neck.

"He did this," Golanth hissed, drawing startled gasps from everyone present.

"He can talk?!" Dennison gasped, staring, disbelieving, into Golanth's dizzily whirling eyes.

"You four were supposed to be aboard the Yokohama," I remarked, glancing their way. "What happened?"

"That's where it gets weird," Tai muttered, coming up beside F'lessan. "I'm not sure why, but I decided to do a quick check of the security cameras for the AIVAS building just before we were going to shut down for the evening. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary. But then we saw someone walking away from the facility moments before the blast."

"Next thing we know," F'lessan added, glancing up at his dragon, "Golanth vanishes _between_, reappearing here at Landing where he bellows like a mad thing, pinning this guy to the ground!"

My scan pad was out of its holster a heartbeat later, allowing me access to the security camera recordings that were routinely stored aboard the Yoko. Within seconds, I had the video that showed the individual walking away from the AIVAS building just before the blast. A few tweaks later to enhance the imagery and I was able to positively identify Dennison as the one caught on the security video.

Switching on the long range sensors and tightening the scan resolution down to just a few centimeters, I was able to scan Dennison, unmistakable traces of a known Federation explosive compound on his clothing.

"Shaffit!" I cursed, showing the results to Key and Dav. "Golanth is right. He is the one behind this."

"But it makes no sense!" Dav complained. "Why would someone from the Federation do something like this?"

"Because that abomination was leading you all astray," Dennison growled, his own fury showing. "Turning your heads with all its wonders, tricking you into abandoning the pure path your ancestors had sought on this world."

"Sharding hell!" F'lessan gasped, hardly believing. "He's a damned Abominator?!"

The sound of a sword being drawn and the cold touch of steel against my throat got my attention.

"You would do well to listen to him," the sword wielder hissed in my ear.

I heard many other swords being drawn all around me, gasps and an occasional whimper reaching my ears.

"If you value the lives of the others," the one holding the sword to my neck growled, "you'll release our brother… NOW!"

I felt hands at my side and felt my blaster being removed from its holster as someone muttered, "You won't be needing this, Ambassador."

Seconds later, the air above Landing was full of dragons of every color, roaring their displeasure at what was transpiring.

"Send them away," the one holding the sword to my neck demanded, pressing the blade a little harder into my throat. "We know you can speak to all dragons, betrayer. Do it!"

A heartbeat later, the skies over Landing were empty.

"Good," my captor growled. "Now tell that one to let our brother up. Do it!"

When I didn't say anything, my captor hissed, "I'll kill you where you stand, fool. Don't think I won't."

"I was hoping you'd say that," I growled back.

All those years, months, days, and hours of martial arts training back at the Federation Star Service Academy let me easily turn the tables against my attacker. Within seconds, I had disarmed him of his weapon, slamming him bruisingly hard to the ground, the tip of his own sword now pressed against his throat. At the same time, a massive swarm of fire lizards, led by Goldie, descended on the other attackers, harrying them mercilessly, causing them to release their own hostages before they tried to flee. They didn't get far for the dragons instantly returned, every single Abominator pinned heavily to the ground by the incensed protectors of Pern.

"You are fools!" the one I had under my sword bellowed. "You have abandoned the way of the Ancients, been corrupted by all the sick and devious technology that abomination had shown you! Give up this foolish notion of reintroduction! Return to the pure path before it's too late!"

"That sick and devious technology as you call it," F'lar growled as he glanced over our way from where he stood, one of the Abominators pinned heavily beneath Mnementh's forelegs, "allowed the Dragonriders to finally fulfill our promise to the people of Pern… to finally bring about an end to Threadfall forever!"

"The knowledge AIVAS provided was merely a tool," Lessa chimed in, Ramoth holding down one of the other Abominators. "Like any tool, it is inherently neither good nor evil. How you use that knowledge determines whether it is for good or ill."

"No one was forcing you lot to use the tools AIVAS gave us," Brekke practically screamed, F'nor gently restraining his weyrmate. "How many lives will be saved once this final Threadpass is over? No more tithing! No more fear of death from the skies!"

"And what will become of the dragonriders once they are no longer needed to protect Pern?" F'nor cursed, planting a gentle kiss on Brekke's cheek. "We've been defending Pern since the first Threadfall, and this is the thanks we get!"

"But how did this one get involved with those Pernese?" Key wondered, gesturing at the one beneath Golanth's forepaws.

"He must've met this lot while they were observing things here at Landing," I muttered, shaking my head, "looking for an opportunity to put their plans into effect. I'm betting they overheard him complaining about the changes to Pern's old feudal society brought about by AIVAS. In that moment, they would've known they'd found a kindred spirit who could be useful to them; someone who could be turned to their way of thinking."

"But why recruit him?" Dav couldn't help asking, shaking his head as he did. "It doesn't make sense. Dennison represented everything their kind hated!"

"Who better to aid the Abominators than someone sympathetic to their cause?" I responded, shaking my head. "Who better to help them destroy AIVAS than someone who knew how to disable its safety and defense features before setting off the explosive?"

"The captain of Centauri's Star is not going to be happy when he finds out one of his crew was involved," Dav grunted, handing me back my blaster at the same time. "So what do we do with this lot?"

"Perhaps I can offer a suggestion, ch'lia," the Kendite Matriarch spoke as she stepped through the crowd.

Because Pern was essentially now under the protection of the Federation by virtue of our relationship with the Kendites, it was decided that a joint tribunal would be called, legal counsel from both the Federation and the citizens of Pern to preside over the trial.

At my insistence, the Harper Hall was called upon to keep the citizens of Pern apprised during the proceedings. As much as the Abominators argued their case, there was no defending the destruction of AIVAS or the threatening of innocent lives following the explosion. Thankfully, no one was killed or seriously injured in the blast, but the loss of the knowledge that AIVAS contained would be keenly felt by those on Pern who embraced the changes it had brought about.

When it came time to pronounce sentence on the guilty parties, it was Key who offered a solution.

"One of the worlds we explored on our way here is devoid of any life save the flora and fauna found there," he spoke, calling up the images on a holoprojector. "A primitive world but capable of supporting human life. Since these… Abominators… cannot abide the changes Pern is undergoing, they could be transplanted to this other world where they can fend for themselves, away from any of the technology they so desperately fear."

"And what about Dennison?" Captain K'tar of Centauri's Star asked, pointing at the accused. "What's to become of him?"

"A military court has already convicted him of actions unbecoming a member of the Star Service," Admiral Morgan grunted, glaring at the accused. "He's been given a dishonorable discharge from the service, so he can join the other Abominators on their journey into exile."

"So noted and ordered," the presiding judge declared, banging his gavel on the table.

What was truly unexpected were the reactions of the family members of the Abominators. When asked if they would go into exile along with the agitators, to a person they all refused, stunning the convicted perpetrators of the AIVAS bombing.

"Why not?" the presiding judge demanded to know.

"Pern is our home," one family member declared, gesturing about.

"We will not abandon the world the Ancients came to settle," yet another spoke, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"The Dragonriders fulfilled their promise to bring an end to Threadfall," still another said, nodding to those riders in attendance.

"While they could do nothing to bring a quicker end to this Pass," one woman remarked, again nodding to F'lar and the others, "they have successfully altered the course of the Red Star so that it will no longer bring Thread to Pern."

"And they did it," one child said, giving Lessa a hug, "using what they learned from AIVAS. How can that be a bad thing?"

"Once this Pass is over," a young lad added, laying a hand on the child's shoulder, "we will no longer have to fear Thread ever again." Glancing over at F'nor and Brekke, he wondered, "But what will the Dragonriders do once they are no longer needed to fight Thread?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," F'lar chuckled, thumping the lad on the shoulder. "Until this Pass is over, we will still be needed to protect Pern and its citizens from Thread."

"I see," the judge murmured, considering his next words carefully. "Keymon!"

"Your Honor?" my Kendite brother responded.

"You say this world of yours is habitable?"

"Yes, your Honor."

"Yet, without family there to help them procreate," the judge spoke, glancing over at the prisoners, "sending them to this new world would in essence be a death sentence, correct?"

"It would, your Honor," Key whispered, lowering his head.

"And, as I recall from earlier discussions," the judge went on, "such a punishment would not be allowed in the Federation, correct?"

"Aye, your Honor," Key replied, nodding.

"Then I sentence these men to live out the remainder of their lives in the mines of Crom," the judge declared, once more banging his gavel on the table. "At least that way, they can occasionally receive visits from their families, and maybe, along the way, discover the folly of their irrational hatred of the wonders AIVAS was able to provide, which ultimately worked to save Pern from Thread."

Turning to the bailiffs appointed by all the races representing the Federation and the citizens of Pern, he ordered, "Bailiffs, please remove the convicted and see to it that they are taken to Crom without incident."

Some cursing, others crying openly, the last of the Abominators were led away in chains to serve out their sentences working in the mines of Crom.

Once the men had been taken away, the judge gave one last sweeping glance of the courtroom before declaring, "This court is adjourned," bringing his gavel down hard on the table one final time.

AIVAS had been a valuable tool and ally in helping the Dragonriders of Pern fulfill their promise to bring about an end to Threadfall forever. Those who saw that knowledge in a good light would sorely miss that most incredible machine.

But, as it turned out, all was not lost. By an odd stroke of luck… or perhaps divine intervention… AIVAS had backed up all its files to the storage servers aboard the Yokohama moments before the attack took place. With them, the marvelous machine could be reconstituted in all its insufferable ways. We just needed to rebuild the destroyed building so that Zucanno Om Lis Malu, the Kendite Matriarch, could have her technicians install a new and more modern AIVAS device into which the stored data could then be uploaded.

"How's the new shell, AIVAS?" I asked, watching as the Kendite technicians did a final check of all the machine's systems.

"A vast improvement over the previous one," it instantly responded. "Much faster processing power. Vastly more internal memory. And, as Master Fandarel would say, a much more efficient design. This unit will be able to help a great deal more than it could before."

"Glad to hear it," Piemur chuckled, giving my shoulder a thump. "We've already got an extensive line of holders, craftmasters, and weyrfolk eager for your assistance."

"Then, let us begin anew, Journeyman Piemur," AIVAS intoned. "Bring in the first of the petitioners."

There was still one little issue I had to deal with, so I left Piemur in charge and headed outside… where F'lessan, Tai, Golanth, and Zaranth were waiting.

"I wasn't just imagining it?" F'lessan begged as I approached.

"No, you weren't," I chuckled, patting Golanth on the neck, "and I think I know how it happened."

Tai gasped! "Chlorith! She said that extradimensional Dana had been given the knowledge of the Eridani protocols. You think he did it?"

"Well, it certainly wasn't me!" I laughed, shaking my head. "I could almost wish…"

"What?" F'lessan wondered.

"When word of this gets out to the other dragons and riders," I chuckled, giving F'lessan a gentle clout on the shoulder, "I can't help wondering how many of the dragons are going to want that gift."

"And Tarnaa?" Tai asked, her expression knowing.

"She never said," I remarked quietly, smiling at the memory, "but I could tell she'd want that gift."

For a brief instant, there was silence. Curious, I looked up to find F'lessan and Tai seemingly frozen in place. As I glanced around, I spotted Goldie, frozen mid wing stroke in the air not far away. What was going on?

"It is good to see you again, child," a familiar voice spoke.

As I turned around, I couldn't help gasping, "Concordantrix Zigrill!"

"I see you still remember me!" she chuckled, coming up to give me a hug. "I have never forgotten you."

"I don't understand," I spoke, shaking my head. "What are you doing here?"

"We in the Eridani try to keep tabs on those we feel would make good candidates," she began.

"To learn the Eridani protocols!" I gasped, realizing with a start where this was heading. "Like Kitty Ping Yung!"

"One of the finest students we have ever trained," Concordantrix Zigrill agreed. "While the others at the Star Service Academy had their doubts, I sensed a special gift within you."

I gasped again. "My being able to hear dragons!"

"And your contact empathy," Zigrill added, nodding. "And your precognitive talent. I could tell your gifts were highly attuned to those wondrous creatures," and she gestured at Golanth and Goldie, "both large and small. And I'm pleased to see you have made good use of them helping them when they needed it. Which is why I am here now."

I staggered backwards, sinking to a knee I was so overwhelmed by what I knew was coming. "Concordantrix Zigrill, I…"

"Are worthy of the knowledge of the Eridani protocols," she quietly assured me, laying her hands on my head. "And so I pass that knowledge on to you!"

The process seemed to go on forever, specifics of every last one of the Eridani protocols flooding my mind, seeming to seek out every last spare brain cell to store the knowledge in.

When Concordantrix Zigrill finished, she stepped back, smiling, saying, "Make me proud, my student!"

Then, in a shimmering, wavering effect, she vanished, the flow of Time slowly returning.

"Dana, are you alright?" Tai asked, having noticed I was now on my knee.

"Fine," I assured her, rising to my feet with her and F'lessan's help.

Fine? Concordantrix Zigrill had just entrusted me with some of the most powerful knowledge any being could hope to possess. Only Time would tell if I would prove worthy of that trust.


	15. Chapter 15 - First Hatching

_**Chapter 15 – First Hatching**_

By my calculations… and the med scanner results… I was approaching the five and a half month point of my pregnancy… the latter part of the second trimester… and I was really starting to show. In spite of the incredible risks I had taken, not only jumping transdimensionally to get help for Golanth but also the very strenuous multiple 'timing' jumps Ruth and I had executed to rescue the remaining members of the Exiles Ruathan assault group from that fateful canyon Threadfall, my baby was still hail and hearty. No problems detected.

At least not medically. L'trel repeatedly harped on the risks I had taken and how they could've adversely affected our child.

"Did you even think to ask me before you went off half-cocked like that?!" he demanded one afternoon as we ate lunch in our Landing Quonset hut home.

Even Fellth got into the act; growling fiercely from just outside the window.

I had repeatedly said I was sorry, but I knew deep in my heart that L'trel was as acutely concerned about the health of our first child as I was. Showing him the med scanner results only reduced his anger a little bit.

A month earlier, we had been in a similar heated discussion about my 'carelessness' when we very nearly missed an equally important event.

"Are you listening to me?!" L'trel demanded, seizing my hand in a fierce grip.

"Ssshh!" I hissed, my attention focused on a penetrating drone that resonated right down to my bones.

"The eggs!" I exclaimed, leaping to my feet.

"She's laying?!" L'trel stammered, in a state of total disbelief. "Now?!"

We collided with each other at the door, both of us trying as fast as we could to reach the Landing Hatching Ground.

Everyone on Pern knew that dragons hummed just before the eggs a queen has laid will hatch. They also hum as the queen is laying her eggs!

"Hurry!" I exclaimed, clearing the door of our Quonset hut home, making a beeline for the expanded Landing Hatching Ground.

Masterminer Nicat had done an excellent job of converting the large expanse of the cave we'd found into Landing's own Hatching Ground. As we arrived at the entrance, L'trel and I could see the gathered dragons ranged above the hot sands, peering intently from their various perches, humming intently as Tarnaa was laying her eggs. By the time she had finished, 30 eggs now rested on the hot sands, closely watched over by my heart and soul.

"Tarnaa, they're beautiful!" I gushed, pleased and proud of my lifemate.

That initial incident had occurred nearly a month earlier. This morning, L'trel and I were having the same heated argument about my recklessness when I heard that same bone-rattling hum!

"Where are you going?!" L'trel demanded, still at the breakfast table as I flew out the door.

"Hatching!" I shouted without slowing my pelting stride.

Once again, I'd been caught unawares. Thankfully, though, the other inhabitants of Landing were more clear-minded. By the time I reached the Landing Hatching Grounds, the white-tunic-wearing Hatching candidates were already positioned on the hot sands… the boys forming a semi-circle around the massive pile of rocking eggs… the girls discreetly to one side awaiting their chances with the two massive queen eggs Tarnaa had laid.

"Come on," whispered L'trel, coming up beside me to take my elbow. "Hurry!"

We just made it up into the tiers when the dragon hum abruptly stopped, sending a ripple of gasps through the crowd as every eye fixed on the pile of rapidly wobbling eggs, their occupants struggling to break shell and find their lifemates.

One of the eggs in the main group was positively massive. At first, we had thought it was a queen egg, but the shading and mottled patternings didn't match what a queen egg should have… leaving us none the wiser about who the occupant was.

Well, we didn't have long to wait. This largest egg in the main group suddenly began rocking violently, cracks beginning to show on its surface. With one final convulsion, the shell practically exploded, and not one but two bronze dragons emerged!

"By the Fire Falls of Firlea!" I hissed, caught totally unawares by this latest development. "A double yolker! Twin bronze dragons!"

"By the First Egg!" L'trel could only whisper.

Such a thing had never occurred on Pern before… at least not on this Pern. Smiling to myself, I realized one day I was going to have to let Chlorith know about this latest development!

As it happened, two of the boys waiting for their chances to Impress were also twins. Even more astonishing, the twin bronze dragonets made straight for their twin lifemates, Impressing in seconds!

"His name is Henneth!" "His name is Tawneth!" the two twins joyfully exclaimed in the same moment, lovingly hugging their new lifemates.

"Oh, my!" I gasped, hands and knees trembling as I sank back onto the bleachers.

The remaining hatchlings were pretty much an even distribution of the colors of dragons… from the powerful bronzes all the way down to the nimble greens. Soon, our attention was focused on the rocking queen eggs, their inhabitants fighting to get free of their shells.

The first of the two queen eggs split neatly down the middle, spilling its contents onto the hot sands. One of the girls bravely moved to help, righting the gold hatchling, Impression happening seconds later. A fitting portent for the new queen rider had come from the Eastern Islands Weyr, Kara's home!

I spotted my Eastern Islands friend at the back of one of the tiers, her eyes brimming with tears of pride. Smiling, she glanced my way, dashing the tears from her eyes. I returned the smile and added a wave.

The last remaining queen egg chose that moment to begin rocking violently, signaling the hatchling was impatient to emerge. This was also the larger of the two queen eggs, but the biggest surprise of all was when the shell practically exploded. A collective gasp rose from everyone in the Hatching Ground as a second pair of twin dragons emerged, bugling their distress.

"Another double yolker!" I gasped, hardly believing what was happening.

What truly made the moment special was when the two queen hatchlings moved unerringly toward a pair of twin girls standing with the rest of the candidates. When I realized who they were, my heart soared with happiness. These twin girls were Mercina's children, daughters of the woman I had sponsored not so long ago as a Hatching candidate to Canth's & Wirenth's mating flight and clutch.

Mercina was seated not far away. She turned, happy tears falling and overwhelming joy radiating from her smiling face. I shared her joy, smiling in return.

Just as the boys had done moments before, Mercina's children cried out in the same moment, "Her name is Ecstath!" "Her name is Elateth!"

_My heart, _I silently spoke, _I am so proud of you! Your children are as beautiful as you!_

Fellth chose that moment to glide down from his perch, landing beside Tarnaa. Together, they twined necks, rubbing each other's muzzle.

I knew Hatching Days were special times, but I didn't realize just how special until I witnessed the birth of my lifemate's children. Glancing down, I placed my hand over my expanding womb, visible even beneath the oversized tunic I was wearing. The baby within chose that moment to kick, rather strongly, causing me to grunt and bend forward slightly.

_Your child is just as strong as you, my heart,_ Tarnaa quietly sent, our gazes meeting across the intervening sands. _Have no fear for her. When she is finally born, all of Pern will rejoice!_

"What are we going to name her?" I asked, leaning into L'trel's strong and welcome shoulder.

"Who?" he wondered, totally clueless.

"Our daughter, silly!" I giggled, tickling his ribs.

"It's a girl?!" he gasped, eyes flying wide as he stared at me.

"You were always complaining to me about the risks I'd taken with our child," I sighed, smiling to take some of the edge from my words. "Didn't you look closely at the scan results?"

"Sharding hell!" he cursed, disgusted with himself. "I didn't!" His expression softening, he asked, "What do you think of naming her Moreta?"

"That's quite a name to live up to," I chuckled, planting a peck on his blushing cheek. "But if Tarnaa's right, she should be able to handle it with no problem!"

As the visitors slowly followed the new riders and their dragonets out to where they would be fed, L'trel and I made the rounds of those who had been left standing, failing to Impress. While their disappointment was plain, I pointed out that this was only Tarnaa's first mating flight. There would be more in the future that they could all look forward to. We all could!

Three months later, it was my turn to bring a child into the world. Moreta screamed at the top of her tiny lungs as she emerged. Sweaty, exhausted, but elated, I silently cheered when the med scanners gave her a clean bill of health.

"Strong and healthy," Oldive reported, having insisted on being the one to bring my child into the world. "Well done, Ambassador!"

"Well done, indeed, ch'lia!" the Matriarch chimed in, proud tears pouring down her furry face.

"Welcome to Pern, little 'Reta," I sighed as she was laid in my arms. "A bright future awaits us. All we have to do now is reach out and take it!"


	16. Chapter 16 - Urgent Return

_**Chapter 16 – Urgent Return**_

"Ch'lia!" Zucanno Om Lis Malu spoke as she entered my Admin building office. "I need your help."

"With what?" I wondered.

For the life of me, I couldn't think of anything that the Kendite Matriarch could possibly need help with.

"One of the dispatches Helva brought," she explained, pacing back and forth. "There is an important vote coming up back on Pun Ch'lar."

"When?"

"Three days from now," the Kendite Matriarch muttered, shaking her furry head. "None of our ships can make the journey that quickly."

"Then, there's no choice," I responded, picking up my satphone.

My first call was to Kara, gold Glinalth's rider.

"How soon can you get here?" I asked over the phone.

"In almost no time at all," she replied, more than a little curious.

"Gear up in your spacesuit," I told her, nodding to the Kendite Matriarch. "I'll meet you out in front of the Admin building at Landing. See you soon!"

Breaking the connection, I dialed a different number.

"Robinton Cove," Ryeena answered.

"Ryeena, I need you at Landing, stat," I told her.

"What's up?" she wondered.

"The Kendite Matriarch needs to return to Pun Ch'lar," I explained.

"You want me and Sylene to take her?!" my friend gasped.

"You up to it?" I chuckled. "You won't be going alone. I'm sending Kara and Glinalth with you to act as your guide."

"We'll be right there!" Ryeena excitedly exclaimed.

"Gear up in your spacesuit," I told her. "Meet us in front of Admin, See you soon!"

"Your surgery assistant, isn't she, ch'lia?" the Kendite Matriarch asked.

"She wanted to make the next jump back to Pun Ch'lar," I chuckled, turning the satphone off before clipping it to my belt. "We'd better hurry."

Opening a nearby cabinet, I grabbed a pair of QE2 radios then rushed out of my office, the Kendite Matriarch right behind. We paused briefly in one of the utility rooms on the way so that she could don her own spacesuit for the journey _between _then hurried outside.

Out in front of the Admin building at Landing, a crowd was gathering around the two queens as Kara mounted her dragon and Ryeena did hers. With a quick boost from Sylene's foreleg, the Matriarch was able to seize Ryeena's gloved hand and was quickly pulled astride Sylene where Ryeena made absolutely certain that the Matriarch's safety harness was firmly and securely fastened to Sylene's riding straps.

Once her passenger was taken care of, Ryeena fastened her own safety harness to Sylene's riding straps.

"Ryeena!" I called.

As she turned my way, I tossed her one of the QE2s. She nimbly caught it, switched it on, and did a brief radio check. The glowing green rings on the front of each let us know the radios were now synchronized.

"I'll be monitoring from here," I explained as Ryeena donned her spacesuit helmet. "Check in at each stopover point. Call me if anything on Pun Ch'lar goes south."

Ryeena gave me a thumbs up, tucking the radio into one of her spacesuit's leg pockets. Then she turned to Kara astride Glinalth and gave her a second thumbs up. With a nod of acknowledgement, Glinalth took off, Sylene close behind. The two dragons beat quickly higher into Pern's sky, vanishing _between_ once they deemed they had sufficient room.

Check-ins at each stopover point went without a hitch. The Kendite Matriarch actually seemed to be enjoying the trip.

When they finally arrived on Pun Ch'lar, Ryeena radioed, "We're here! We're actually here! I can't believe it!"

There was no mistaking the excitement and thrill in her voice.

"The Matriarch can give you directions to where she needs to go," I responded, grinning at her infectious excitement. "Be sure to call if you need anything."

"Roger that," Ryeena radioed back. "And Dana, thanks for giving me the chance!"

"You're welcome," I chuckled as I keyed the radio. "Now get going. You've got work to do!"

Half a continent away from where the dragon pair and their passengers had arrived on Pun Ch'lar, a heated discussion was rapidly deteriorating in the parliamentary chambers of the Kendite Hegemony. Leading the dissent was a black furred Kendite looking remarkably like one of Earth's jaguars.

"We can wait no longer!" the one known as Lynxano bellowed, pounding the table with his furry fist. "We must vote now!"

"Without the Matriarch?!" the Kendite known as Pumax countered. "Are we then to go to war with the races of the galaxy?!"

"Bah," Lynxano scoffed, waving his paw dismissively. "Cowards all. We can put an end to the Federation's interference in our lives by bringing their weak worlds to their collective knees."

Just then, the chamber doors slammed open, three spacesuited individuals marching into the room. One was clearly Kendite. This one stopped in front of Lynxano before removing its helmet.

"So, this is what you've been plotting behind my back," the Kendite Matriarch growled, removing her gloves so that she could use her claws if necessary. "I should've known you'd try something like this, little Lyn."

Lynxano bristled at the name; demeaning because it implied he was still a cub.

"How… how did you…" he hissed, his own fury barely contained.

Behind the Matriarch, the other two in spacesuits removed their helmets, revealing Kara and Ryeena.

"Humans?!" someone in the chamber gasped.

Keying the QE2 she held, Ryeena whispered, "Dana, we have a situation here."

"Acknowledged," I instantly replied.

"How can you be here?" Lynxano demanded. "Our fastest vessels would've taken six months to make the trip here from Pern!"

His answers were twin roars from just outside the windows.

"Some of the humans on Pern have bonded with dragons," the Matriarch replied, gesturing to the windows. "Amazing creatures biogenetically engineered by none other than the human, Kitty Ping Yung!"

"The one who studied with the Eridani?!" yet another council member gasped.

"The same," Zucanno Om Lis Malu replied. "Their dragons can teleport vast distances, covering in about an hour what our FTL vessels would've taken nearly six months to traverse."

"Impossible!" Lynxano argued, waving a paw in a cutting motion.

"Then how do you explain my being here?" the Matriarch casually asked. "I only just received your dispatch via the Courier Services vessel, XH-834, a few days ago, informing me of the vote that was supposed to happen a few days from now. But you couldn't wait, could you?" Glaring at her adversary, she added, "You've always craved power, wanting to force your will on others. That is not our way, Lynxano."

"It will be when you're dead!" he roared, pulling out a blaster.

He never got a chance to use it. The crimson beam of a different blaster, a Federation weapon, broke the tableau, striking Lynxano and sending him flying backwards!

"Glad you could make it, ch'lia," the Matriarch said, smiling as I stepped up beside her, the barrel of my own blaster still steaming as I aimed it at Lynxano.

Struggling back to his feet, fury like a fiery volcano in his eyes, he faced the Matriarch and I, growling, "I'll kill you both!"

The big stained glass window on the side of the parliamentary chamber exploded inwards, showering those in the room with shards of glass. My lifemate, Tarnaa, hovered briefly, giving those astonished council members beneath her time to scramble clear before she settled to the floor with a resounding thud. She had eyes for only one in the chamber… the one who had threatened the Matriarch and me.

Hesitating only a moment in surprise, Lynxano's rage exploded, a guttural howl coming from his lips as he raised his blaster. He wasn't fast enough. Fueled by a fresh load of firestone, Tarnaa spouted flame so intense that it reduced the hapless Kendite to ashes within seconds!

Those in the chamber hastily backed away as Tarnaa swung her head around, her eyes as blazing red as my own. Zucanno Om Lis Malu walked up to her, smiling as she did.

"Thank you, my friend," she told Tarnaa, patting her on the neck.

_I am glad we were in time,_ she silently replied, rubbing her muzzle against the Matriarch's cheek.

When Zucanno Om Lis Malu's eyes grew enormous in surprise, it wasn't hard to guess that she, like Keymon, could hear dragons!

_As am I, my golden friend,_ she silently replied, smiling as she nodded to me. _My thanks to you and your rider._

Raising her massive head so that she could observe the council members around her, Tarnaa said aloud, "My lifemate serves the Matriarch. Who here stands with them?"

In a singularly loud cry, every remaining council member rose to their feet, paws raised in the air as they shouted in unison, "We do!"

As I put my blaster away and scanned the crowd, I noticed something and, judging by the smirk of a smile on her face, so had the Matriarch. Given the shock of our arrival and the terrifying way Lynxano had been dealt with, quite a few of the attending Kendites had messed themselves. They were going to need time to change into fresh clothes before the parliament could proceed.

"We will reconvene this meeting in the morning at oh eight hundred," the Matriarch spoke, her voice carrying clearly around the chamber. "Till then… dismissed!"

Those who had soiled themselves hurried with great haste to leave the chamber. Those who remained slowly approached our little group.

"Angel Zero One, what's your status?" a familiar voice coming from the QE2 radio Ryeena held demanded.

Gesturing for Ryeena to give it to her, the Matriarch accepted the device, keyed the mike, and replied, "All is well, Admiral Morgan. Just a brief little skirmish on our arrival."

"Ambassador Sterling?" he radioed.

"Alive and well, Admiral," she responded, nodding to me. "We are grateful for her timely assistance… and that of her lifemate, Tarnaa."

A chuckle came across the QE2 radio as Admiral Morgan declared, "I was right about you, Sterling. The Star Service made a big mistake letting you go. Well done, Ambassador. Well done. Wolfhound out."

As the rest of the Parliament members filed out, the Matriarch stepped up to me, a curious expression on her furry face.

"I have only one burning question," she whispered, our eyes meeting. "How did you get here so quickly?" Gesturing at Kara and Ryeena, she added, "It took us nearly an hour just to get here!"

"That will take some time to explain," I replied, glancing about the room.

The room was well equipped with all manner of furniture so we pulled up some chairs to sit on while I recounted the story of how Weyrwoman Lessa had gone back in Time to bring the five missing weyrs forward in Time to fight the current Threadfall.

"It took me the same amount of time as you to get here," I spoke, finishing my explanation. "Once here, Tarnaa and I jumped back in Time to the moment just after Ryeena called me on the QE2."

For a long moment, Zucanno Om Lis Malu was silent, regarding her friends from Pern.

"We all know the risks of 'timing-it'," Ryeena chimed in, laying her hand on my knee. "Dana's work with the chronoarchs is always reminding us of the dangers."

"It is strongly discouraged by all dragonriders," Kara added, nodding to me, "except in the most extreme circumstances."

"A wise precaution, ch'lia," the Matriarch finally remarked, smiling as she laid a furry paw on my shoulder. "That… time… spent with the chronoarchs has served you well. My thanks."

"What will be done about Lynxano?" I asked, more than a little worried.

"In spite of his treachery," the Matriarch replied, glancing over at the pile of ashes where her fellow Kendite had so recently stood, "he will be buried and given the honors any Kendite would be due. It is the way."

"Dana, there's something I don't understand," Ryeena spoke, meeting my gaze. "We all heard Tarnaa speak out loud."

"Can't your dragons normally do that?" the Matriarch wondered.

Kara shook her head. "Till now, none of our lifemates have been able to speak aloud."

"Until we heard Golanth following the AIVAS blast," Ryeena continued, meeting her fellow queen rider's gaze. Turning to the Matriarch, she added, "Golanth had been seriously wounded when some of our Southern felines attacked him. We were afraid he'd never fly again."

"So what happened?" the Matriarch wondered.

"Two unexpected aspects of our dragons' abilities to teleport," I replied, picking up the explanation. "Are you familiar with the terms 'quantum jumping' and 'quantum ergokinesis'?"

"Receiving knowledge from different dimensions," the Matriarch answered, "and traveling transdimensionally. What does this have to do with your Golanth?"

In answer to that question, I filled the Matriarch in on the story of how I'd been receiving images of a queen dragon doing physio on another dragon and how I'd used the unexpected dragon ability to teleport across dimensions to bring Chlorith to our reality to help Golanth.

"Truly astounding, ch'lia," the Matriarch softly spoke, rubbing her chin. "How does this relate to Golanth being able to speak?"

"The Dana from Chlorith's dimension had been gifted with the Eridani protocols," I replied. "I believe their Dana had used those protocols on Golanth while she and I were doing the restorative surgeries on F'lessan's dragon."

"Then how do you explain Tarnaa's speaking just now?" Kara asked.

Smiling as I gazed over at my lifemate, I told them, "Just after the AIVAS building explosion, I was visited by Concordantrix Zigrill herself."

"The leader of the Eridani?!" the Matriarch exclaimed, her eyes enormous.

"She had been one of the psionics examiners back during my Academy days," I explained, feeling a slight blush in my cheeks. "While the other examiners had found nothing remarkable in me, she had somehow sensed my heretofore unknown sensitivity to our fire lizard and dragon companions."

"How could she know that you would one day come to the very planet where your gift would do the most good?" Ryeena couldn't help asking.

"Having found someone with such a remarkably specific gift," the Matriarch mused, "she must've been secretly keeping an eye on you."

I nodded. "She was pleased that, once I had reached Pern, I had used my gift to help our winged friends."

"By the First Egg!" Kara hissed. "She passed on her knowledge of the Eridani protocols to you, didn't she?"

Grinning shyly, I nodded. "She called me her student. Told me to make her proud before she vanished."

"So you secretly used those protocols on Tarnaa to give her the ability to speak," Ryeena concluded, smiling at me.

"I felt the pain in her thoughts when Tarnaa first heard Golanth speak," I whispered, tears coming to my eyes. "How could I not grant her wish?"

Still seated, I was surprised when the Kendite Matriarch came and knelt in front of me. "Mother Of Us All?"

"Twice now you have saved my life, ch'lia," she softly spoke, laying a paw against my cheek. "Time and again, though you were not born Kendite, you have demonstrated a heart and soul that is true to the Kendite way. Because of your heroic efforts to protect me, I wish to honor you in return. My family's name is De'Tenna, and I am Pumara De'Tenna. With your human and dragon friends as witnesses, I give you the name Liona De'Tenna… and adopt you as my daughter."

What?! My jaw fell open, tears flowing like rivers down my cheeks, my tongue suddenly unable to utter a sound; too overcome by what was happening.

"Oh, Dana!" Ryeena wept, throwing her arms around my neck.

"You… you… want me… as your daughter?!" I finally managed to whisper. "Zucanno Om Lis Malu, I… I am unworthy of such an honor!"

_You are wrong, lifemate,_ Tarnaa quietly rumbled. _Your Kendite brother, Keymon, would be the first to agree._

"Your dragon is right, ch'lia," the Matriarch quietly spoke, planting a tender kiss on my forehead. "Often has your brother, Keymon, spoken of you… and always in glowing terms. Come now, Liona, give your new Zucanno a hug!"

Sobbing openly, I threw my arms around the Matriarch's neck, hugging her tightly.

"Ko abal neko nu mobata an ki!" I whispered, my face flooded with tears. (I will make you proud of me!)

"Nu betara zot, ch'lia," the Matriarch whispered back, tightening her hug. (You already have, daughter!)

My new Kendite mother wasn't finished either. Pulling free of me, she turned to Kara and Ryeena, naming them honorary Kendites and adopting them into her clan. Poor Kara was flustered beyond words and all Ryeena could do was stare in amazement! The next day when the Kendite parliament reconvened at precisely oh eight hundred, Pumara De'Tenna, the Matriarch of the Kendite Hegemony, made it all official.

Kara, Ryeena, and I, and our three dragons, stayed on Pun Ch'lar long enough to see to Lynxano's funeral. Although the Kendite parliament declared that my actions and that of Tarnaa had been justified in protecting the Matriarch's life, it was still a horrible way to die. Now, as Pumara's daughter, I felt obligated to honor the Kendite funeral rites. I insisted on being a part of the service since it was my actions and that of Tarnaa that had brought about the end of his life. Perhaps in honoring those unique Kendite rituals, the cosmos might one day forgive me and my lifemate for what we'd been forced to do.

"You three had best be getting back," Pumara remarked as Kara, Ryeena, and I, bedecked in our spacesuits, boarded our dragons for the return to Pern. "While I found the whole experience exciting and refreshing, I think I'll take a slower fast cruiser on my own return. The sensory deprivation during each jump was a bit disconcerting." Then, grinning as she patted Sylene's neck, "I appreciate the running commentary during that time, my golden friend, but I think I'll leave the going _between_ to those better trained and experienced in the phenomenon."

"You're being able to hear dragons, Zucanno," I spoke, helmet under my arm, "is a gift we thought was unique to the people of Pern. There may be another Hatching by the time you return for the embassy's opening. It would be interesting to see if the hatchlings might choose either you or my brother, Key."

"That would cause quite a stir in the Federation, wouldn't it?" Pumara chuckled, patting Tarnaa's side. "Still, to have one of these amazing creatures choose you as their lifemate…"

"You'd make a fine queen rider, Zucanno," I chuckled, every word sincere.

"Take care, ch'lia," Pumara spoke, a hint of a tear in her eye. "Safe journey, my children. We'll see you soon!"

Putting my helmet back on and securing it, I called to Kara and Ryeena, "You two ready?"

"Ready!" Kara instantly replied, giving me a thumbs up.

"Ditto!" Ryeena added, grinning broadly as she echoed Kara's gesture.

"Then, let's go home!"

As one, our three dragons leapt skyward, their great gossamer wings carrying us higher and higher into the Pun Ch'lar skies. Then, with one final wave to the Kendite Matriarch and her party, we vanished _between._


	17. Chapter 17 - Orbital Gateway

_**Chapter 17 - Orbital Gateway**_

The quad jump return trip back to Pern was pretty much uneventful. As we finally emerged over the hubbub that was Landing, I was looking forward to a long rest and some food to eat.

"Gotta get back to the hospital," Ryeena radioed, waving from astride Sylene. "I've got some patients to see to."

"And I need to get back to the weyr," Kara chimed in. "We have a fall over the area tomorrow morning, and I'll catch hell if I miss it."

"Understood," I chuckled, giving my two friends a thumbs up. "Thanks for the assist with Zucanno Om Lis Malu. Get going, you two! We'll talk later!"

Without a second thought, Sylene and Glinalth vanished _between_, each dragon and rider returning to their briefly interrupted lives.

And I had my own life to get back to, I realized, chuckling as I directed Tarnaa to land next to my Landing Quonset home. The moment we landed, L'trel came running out, little Moreta clutched in his arms.

"'Reta!" I exclaimed, quickly taking our child up in my arms and giving her a warm hug. "I missed you!"

"Everything alright with the Matriarch?" L'trel solicitously inquired, doing me a favor by removing Tarnaa's riding harness.

"Answer him, Liona," a familiar voice spoke up.

Startled to hear my given Kendite name, I spun around, finding Keymon standing there, a host of other Kendites behind him. Dav was there, too, an equal number of Aquilans behind him. And on the other side, Rill with a host of healer-riders ranged behind her.

"The Matriarch called us just after you left Pun Ch'lar," Rill explained, gesturing to the others. "We couldn't be more proud of you, Dana!"

"Do not be," I muttered, giving little 'Reta a quick hug before handing her back to L'trel. "A Kendite died because of me."

"One who would've killed you and Zucanno Om Lis Malu, ch'hin," Key responded, coming forward to kneel before me. "You and your dragon likely saved the Kendite Hegemony."

"And probably prevented a war with the Federation, Skipper," Dav added, dropping to a knee beside Key.

"Thanks to the Matriarch, we know of your new Kendite name," Rill said, joining Dav and Key on a knee, "Liona De'Tenna. A proud name. A name well earned!"

"Aye!" the rest of the group cheered, fists raised to the sky.

Turning, I seized Tarnaa around the muzzle, hugging her tightly, tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Heart of my life," I wept, unable to stop. "I'm sorry!"

"For what?" Tarnaa wondered aloud, drawing startled gasps from everyone.

"If we hadn't gone to Pun Ch'lar…"

"Then our friend, the Matriarch, would be dead," she rumbled, her eyes brilliant amethysts. "Every life is precious. I mourn his loss… and my part in it…"

My answer was another sob.

"But if we hadn't acted," Tarnaa argued, broadcasting only the purest love, "many more would've needlessly died… all because of that one's ambitions."

I pulled back a bit, meeting Tarnaa's gaze.

"We did the right thing, lifemate," she assured me, rubbing her muzzle against my tear-stained cheek. "I know we did."

"Oh, Tarnaa!" I sobbed, leaning into her neck, my tears running unchecked.

It was several long minutes before I got my weeping under control. That's when I realized my visitors were all inexplicably silent. When I glanced their way, everyone was staring at us.

"She can talk?!" Rill gasped, the first to find her voice.

Wiping away my tears, I nodded, a shy smile coming to my lips.

"How?" Key wondered, coming up to us.

"Sharding hell!" Dav exclaimed, joining the other two. "There's only one way!"

For several seconds, the entire group was silent before exploding in a collective gasp.

"The Eridani protocols!" Key whispered, staring at me. "You?!"

Grinning shyly, I nodded, glancing up at my lifemate.

"How?" was all Dav could whisper.

When I finished explaining the extraordinary circumstances of my Eridani inheritance, the others, even L'trel, were shaking their heads in amazement.

"By the First Egg!" Rill whispered, absolutely bug-eyed in amazement. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Chuckling as he came up to me, placing a gentle paw on my shoulder, Key replied, "She's had precious little opportunity to. Between healing the sick or injured, taking care of her daughter, working as Pern's ambassador to the Kendites, or getting directly involved in the restoration efforts here at Landing, it's amazing she doesn't meet herself coming and going!"

"Li'na," a tiny voice called out.

Whirling at the sound, I could see little 'Reta holding out her arms to me, a broad cherubic smile on her tiny face. "Li'na!"

"Shards of my dragon's egg!" L'trel whispered, glancing from me to our daughter.

I took 'Reta from him, hugging her tightly.

"Li'na! Li'na!" 'Reta happily repeated, hugging me around the neck.

"Her first words!" I whispered, happy tears falling.

Everyone gathered around us, L'trel adding a peck on my cheek.

"Your Kendite name suits you, ch'hin," Keymon remarked, adding his own furry kiss on my other cheek, 'Reta smiling up at him. "Only a lioness and the strength of will you've shown could take on so much!"

"You got that right, Key," Dav chimed in, clapping me on the back. "By the Sacred Waters, Skipper!"

"Dana?" It was Rill, the others ranged behind her.

I shook my head. "No need to worry, Rill," I assured her, glancing at the healer-riders behind her. "Their dragons are already spreading the word. I'm okay with performing the necessary procedure to give dragons the gift of speech, but it has to be agreed to by both rider and dragon. Is that understood?"

The healer-riders all nodded, many grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Rill, can I count on you?" I asked, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"For what?" she wondered, glancing around.

"I want you as the primary contact for this," I explained, gesturing at the riders present. "I trust your judgment to approve or deny the procedure. Once you have a dragon pair approved, contact Ryeena. She'll arrange a medical suite to do the procedure in. Can you handle it?"

"You got it, Skipper!" she chuckled, thumping me on the shoulder.

All well and good, but shuttling back and forth from Landing to Robinton Cove would definitely strain my efforts overseeing the rebuilding of Landing and the Kendite embassy. I was certain that Master Fandarel would find it… "a very inefficient arrangement." Oddly enough, it was Key who came up with the answer… convert one of the abandoned Quonset huts on the outskirts of the settlement into a miniature clinic. The structure was roomy enough to accommodate even the largest of dragons yet still leave enough room for a full medical suite if one was needed. He and his team even brought in updated med scanners and other tools instead of having to depend on the three millennia old equipment aboard the Ancients' vessels. It was the sign the residents of Landing decided to put on the outside of the new medical facility that he wasn't so sure about.

"Are you serious?!" he muttered, gesturing at the sign.

"Wasn't my idea," I chuckled, clapping him on the back. "But it does make a certain sense."

"But 'Key Clinic'?" he complained, shaking his head.

"And why not?" I argued, laying my hand on his shoulder. "After all, this whole thing was your idea. Only fair you get credit for the work!"

With the refurbishment of Landing and the construction of the Kendite Embassy, there were bound to be accidents. Sure enough, within hours of the clinic's opening, we had our first patient. One of the embassy workers slipped and fell off the scaffolding on the outside of the structure. Fortunately, the fall wasn't lethal and only resulted in a greenstick fracture of the right arm.

As it worked out, I spent only a minimal amount of time at the clinic. Healer-riders from Robinton Cove worked out a shift schedule to cover the staffing of the facility. Rill kept a tight rein on all the activity there, scheduling in those dragons and riders seeking the Eridani gift of speech treatment. She always checked with me to be sure my own schedule would allow it.

Eventually, Helva had to take her leave of us… other duties still waiting to be fulfilled. A host of dragons and riders came to see Loreena and Ceruleth off.

"Don't be strangers, you lot," Lessa said as she shook Loreena's hand. "We'll want to hear all the details of your journeys!"

"No worries, Weyrwoman," Ceruleth assured her, one of the first to receive the Eridani treatment granting dragons the gift of speech.

"We'll keep a log of the places we visit," Loreena promised, turning to shake F'lar's hand. "I know how much you want to explore space, Weyrleader. We'll do our best to help with that endeavor."

"We'd appreciate it!" F'lar replied, shaking her hand, then, unexpectedly, giving her a hug. "Take care, you two."

"We will," Loreena assured him, a tear coming to her eye as she turned and headed up the boarding ramp of XH-834.

Helva opened her cargo bay, giving Ceruleth access to the vessel. Once he was safely aboard, she closed the hatch, and the launch pad was evacuated; those in attendance retreating a safe distance to watch. The vessel's mighty engines roared to life and XH-834 lifted off, rising quickly through Pern's sky, vanishing swiftly from sight.

"Safe journey, Helva," I radioed, a tear sliding down my own cheek. "Hurry back!"

"We will, Dana," she replied. "Take care. We'll see you soon!"

Refurbishing the Landing settlement didn't take too long… a couple of months. In almost no time at all, a healthy population of holders, crafters, and more had taken up residence. I did insist on one thing… no pulling rank. I didn't care where you came from, your societal position, or how much money you had. In all ways, Landing had to remain neutral in order to best serve Pern's interests as we attempted to reintegrate with the Federation. I placed numerous calls to the Harper Hall to help mediate any disputes that arose. Sadly, a few holders were still set on the old feudal system they were accustomed to and refused to change. With some regret, these individuals were escorted back to their former holds. They would be allowed to visit, but that was all.

Construction for the Kendite embassy was quickly approaching completion… if you could count eight months as quickly. It was while I was checking on the status of the embassy construction one evening that I noticed something had changed in the skies above us.

"That's odd," I remarked, glancing skyward.

"What is?" L'trel wondered as he fed little 'Reta.

"The Yoko," I replied, pointing. "There's something else in geosynch not far from it."

"One of the vessels from the defense force?"

I shook my head. "It's smaller than the Yoko, but still bigger than any of the fleet vessels."

I placed a quick call to AIVAS.

"You were not informed?" it asked, genuinely surprised.

"What is it?" I wondered.

"The Federation dispatched a Von Braun class orbital gateway," AIVAS instantly replied, "to better serve all the different races it expects will want to visit Pern. Word of the dragons has spread like wildfire throughout the Federation."

"I see," I said, nodding. "Alright. Thanks, AIVAS!"

I broke the connection.

"Orbital gateway?" L'trel wondered, handing 'Reta to me.

Goldie showed up right then, backwinging to my shoulder before peering intently at little 'Reta. "Coo!"

Chuckling, I gave my fire lizard friend a quick eye ridge scratch.

To L'trel, I said, "It makes sense. Some of the more exotic races of the galaxy may want to visit Pern. The environmental systems aboard the gateway can be individually configured by section to best fit the dignitaries' home worlds."

"In what way?" L'trel wondered even as 'Reta let out a massive yawn.

"Different breathing atmospheres," I explained, glancing skyward, "different gravity levels, whatever is unique to a particular dignitary's home world."

Chuckling as he laid a hand on my other shoulder, L'trel told me, "I can't wait to hear Mastersmith Fandarel's response to that. Once aboard that thing, he might not want to come home!"

"And it would be cruel not to give him a chance to visit," I giggled, knowing full well what the Mastersmith's reaction would be once aboard.

'Reta gave one final yawn before closing her eyes, blissfully asleep. Goldie settled to my shoulder, her eyes lidding as she, too, seemed ready for sleep. Grinning between us, L'trel and I returned to our Landing home and put our child to bed. We weren't far behind her, Goldie finding an empty spot on my pillow to curl up on before drifting off to sleep. It had been an exhausting day for everyone, it seemed.

A grand party was planned for the opening of the Kendite embassy. Zucanno Om Lis Malu was right on time, arriving as she promised on a "slow" fast cruiser rather than enduring the sensory deprivation a dragon trip would've subjected her to. Her first stop? The new orbital gateway! After all, she had just spent six months getting to Pern. She chose to spend the night on the gateway, making use of the onboard quarters reserved for dignitaries.

I decided to take a shuttle up to the station to greet the Matriarch in person. And I invited one other special guest along for the ride.

"By the First Egg!" Fandarel whispered as we made our final approach to the station. "Dana, thank you for inviting me along!"

Rascal, his tail twined around the Mastersmith's neck to keep from drifting away in the zero gravity, could only coo at the site.

Chuckling as I gave his shoulder a gentle thump, I told him, "My pleasure, Mastersmith. My only worry is you won't want to return to Pern once you're aboard."

"Pern is my home," Fandarel quietly spoke, giving Rascal's eye ridge a scratch. When the little dragon snorted, he chuckled, "Our home. I hope to learn what I can so I can improve the lives of everyone on Pern."

A silent tear slid down my cheek as I gave his burly shoulder a squeeze.

The first thing Fandarel noticed as we approached the gateway was the spin.

"First, it provides stability for the structure," I explained.

"Like a gyroscope!" he responded, nodding.

"Second, it reduces the need for a lot of arti-grav generators," I went on. "With the resulting centrifugal force the spin generates, it simulates gravity. Then, as you move further away from the center of rotation, you can use smaller arti-grav generators to augment the individual visitor quarters onboard."

"Customizing it to the needs of our visitors," Fandarel concluded, Rascal trilling agreement. "Very efficient."

The approach to the gateway and docking went without incident. Given all his zero-G practice during the repairs of the Yoko, the Bahrain, and the Buenos Aires, the Mastersmith, given his massive frame, was surprisingly nimble as we made our way into the station, eventually reaching the outer ring where the station's spin rate mimicked Pern normal gravity. The station master himself escorted us to the Matriarch's quarters.

"Ch'lia!" she exclaimed, rushing out of her quarters as soon as the door opened, wrapping me up in a bear hug. "It is so good to see you again!"

"No problems on the journey, Zucanno?" I asked, smiling as I pulled back to look at her.

"Not a one, ch'lia," she replied, grinning broadly.

That's when she noticed my companion.

"And who is this?" she asked, glancing up at the burly Smith.

"I am Fandarel, your Eminence," he replied, bowing from the waist. "Mastersmith of Pern. It is an honor and a privilege to make your acquaintance."

"Your reputation precedes you, Mastersmith," the Matriarch replied, shaking the hand he offered. "Ever in search of a way to do things better, to improve a process or object for the benefit of the people of Pern. It is a true pleasure to meet you!"

Rascal peered from around the Smith's massive head, his head turning one way then another as he examined the Matriarch.

"A fire lizard, Zucanno," I explained, noting the keen look on her face. "It was the human Kitty Ping Yung, student of the Eridani, who biogenetically engineered the Pern dragons from their smaller cousins."

"Quite a feat, ch'lia," the Matriarch replied, reaching up to gently scratch Rascal's eye ridge. "And this one is so precious!"

Rascal trilled softly, submitting completely to the Matriarch's ministrations.

For Fandarel, with the station master's help, we teamed him up with one of the gateway engineers for a guided tour of the facility. I gave only one warning before they headed off… don't touch anything unless cleared to do so! Grinning from ear-to-ear, Fandarel hurried off with the engineer.


	18. Chapter 18 - Unexpected Lifemates

_**Chapter 18 – Unexpected Lifemates**_

"The embassy is finally complete, Zucanno," I informed her, pulling up a holo-image on my wrist computer.

"Hmm, traditional Kendite architecture," she remarked, examining the image. "Seems to be a perfect structure."

"But…" I prompted, seeing the look of disappointment on her face.

"Truth be told, ch'lia," she responded, laying a furry paw on my shoulder. "I was actually hoping to see something more…"

"Pernese?"

Chuckling, Pumara nodded, planting a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"This image was the suggested design by the Kendite architects on the build team," I explained, grinning, a conspiratorial gleam in my eyes, "but not the final design."

I tapped a few keys and the image changed. Pumara's eyes lit up with surprise and delight at the image of the actual embassy.

"This is the design the combined build teams came up with," I told her, pointing out the very human design of the embassy's perimeter wall. "We kept the main building to the cultural designs of Pun Ch'lar so that any Kendite would feel at home at the embassy. The perimeter wall serves as a reminder of who will be protecting the embassy… and those who will be serving in it."

Gently, Pumara wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly. "Thank you, Liona. I am well and truly pleased with it all!"

Returning the hug, I whispered, "You are welcome, Zucanno. Now we just need to get you planetside so you can see it for real!"

In almost no time at all, Pumara changed into her finest dignitary garments before we hurried up to the launch bay. We met Fandarel along the way. He was so engrossed with what he was seeing and learning that he begged off returning so that he could continue his investigations. Pumara and I broke into giggles; the Matriarch herself excusing him to return to his efforts.

The departure from the orbital gateway and descent to Landing was almost anticlimactic, our ship touching down on the heavy landing pad that Helva had so recently vacated. From there, we boarded a runnerbeast carriage for an easy ride up to the gates of the Kendite embassy.

The Harper Hall turned out a musical extravaganza… singers and musicians welcoming the Matriarch with music unique to Pun Ch'lar. While I hadn't specifically asked for it, they chose to perform 'Keymon's Song', inviting me up on stage to do the main singing. The look on Pumara's face was absolutely priceless as the song entered that dreamlike state thanks to the singing fire lizards and the visiting dragons. It was several minutes after the song ended before the crowd was able to shake off the dreamy manifestation unique to the song on Pern.

"By the Fire Falls of Firlea!" Pumara whispered, slowly looking around at the gathered crowd including all the fire lizards and the dragons. She spun to me, whispering, "Key wasn't exaggerating, was he?"

Grinning as I wrapped my Kendite mother up in a gentle hug, I told her, "Glad you liked it!"

From there, we moved to the gates of the embassy complex where a massive red ribbon waited to be cut by the Matriarch, signaling the official opening of their embassy. She didn't bother with the massive scissors that were offered to her. With a lightning swift swipe of her claws, the ribbon easily parted, falling away, the crowd behind us cheering as the gates opened and we stepped through to examine the embassy building proper.

I followed behind Pumara, listening to her comments as she spoke with the Kendite staff that was now in residence. I had anticipated some complaints along the way, but the Matriarch remained pleasantly upbeat about the building and its furnishings. When we showed her to the private suite exclusively reserved for her whenever she visited Pern, she positively gushed with praise about its design and layout. When she tested the bed, she very nearly purred with delight.

"Marvelous!" she sighed, checking its feel at different orientations.

The inspection complete, we returned once more to the gates of the compound; many of the Pernese who had worked on the project close by, waiting to hear what the Matriarch had to say.

"Ch'lia, I am overwhelmed by what you and the others have built for us here on Pern!" she said in praise, her arm sweeping wide, taking in the entire compound. "You and your people are to be sincerely commended. This is a splendid facility!"

"It was a team effort, Zucanno," I responded, pointing to all the different members of the build team… Kendite, Aquilan, and Pernese.

Unexpectedly, my sat phone chose that moment to go off. Unclipping it from my belt, I turned it on.

"This is Dana," I spoke into the device.

"Sorry to interrupt the ceremonies at Landing," Darla responded, excitement in her voice as a familiar drone in the background finally reached my ears. "Hatching has started! We'd love to have you and the other Kendites join us if you can."

"There's a Hatching at Ista Weyr!" I excitedly reported to Zucanno. "They would like all the Kendites to come!"

"Now?!" Key exclaimed, joining us.

"Zucanno?"

"Adragonback?"

I nodded. "Fastest way to get there."

"We have plenty of dragons to get you there, Matriarch," B'gon cut in, gesturing at the crowd of healer-riders and their lifemates behind him.

"Then we'd best hurry!" Pumara responded, taking off at a run for Tarnaa.

With quiet and efficient dispatch, the Kendites and the Aquilans quickly mounted dragons, sitting in front of their riders. Without a word, the entire flight took wing, vanishing _between_ after barely gaining wing room. A few heartbeats later, the entire fair appeared above Ista Weyr, heading single-file into the upper entrance of the Hatching ground. With quiet dispatch, each dragon discharged their passengers, the Kendites and Aquilans gathering together in the available spaces left in the tiers.

"Glad you could make it!" Darla cheerily greeted us as she ran up to Pumara and me, the dragon hum almost deafening in volume.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, recognizing the queen on the Hatching sands. "Laneth?! Are you serious?!"

Vigorously, a broad grin on her face, Darla nodded.

"Darla!" I exclaimed, wrapping my friend up in a bone-creaking bear hug.

High on a perch above the Sands, I spotted Groth watchfully observing the rapidly progressing Hatching.

"By the First Egg!" I whispered, tears filling my eyes, my heart soaring with joy.

"Liona?"

Wiping my tears, I turned to Pumara, explaining, "Laneth was the first dragon that I healed."

"If Dana and her friend, Ryeena, hadn't been at Moreta's Hold on that fateful day," Darla explained, hugging my arm, "Laneth would've lost her wing and probably would've died."

"Why?" Pumara wondered, clearly concerned.

"Darla and her dragon were fighting Thread," I explained, glancing her way. "They came out of _between_ right into a tangle of that damned parasite. At that precise moment, Ryeena and I were outside of the main building of Moreta's Hold, using my blaster and Ryeena wielding a flamethrower to char Thread from the skies. Laneth's cry of pain was so severe, both Ryeena and I heard it, dropping both of us to our knees. Silently, I cried out, asking whoever it was to stop."

"Ah!" my Zucanno concluded, smiling at me. "The dragon must've somehow sensed your healing abilities, homing in on your cry like a beacon. Well done, ch'lia!"

At that precise moment, every humming dragon suddenly fell silent, causing the Hatching Ground to echo with a collective gasp; the eggs rocking violently.

"Ch'lia?" Pumara whispered, glancing around the Hatching Ground.

"Watch," I replied, smiling as I gave her arm a hug.

One of the larger eggs in the main clutch suddenly split open, spilling out…

"A bronze!" the crowd cheered.

High above, Groth bugled with unabashed pride.

Righting himself, the little dragonet headed straight for a suntanned lad from Robinton Cove, a cheer rising from the crowd as several in attendance glanced my way.

And so it went for most of the Hatching; eager dragonets of every color shedding their shells and pairing off with their chosen lifemates. Glancing briefly at Pumara, I noted tears in her eyes, an unexpected deep longing in her feral eyes. To her right, Key also had tears running down his furry cheeks; his own expression matching the Matriarch's.

A few eggs still remaining in the main clutch, one practically exploded, the bronze within howling and hissing at the crowd. Slowly, the bronze made his way down the line of remaining potential candidates. To everyone's surprise, he reached the end of the line without making a choice!

As F'lar and Lessa had done that day I had Impressed Tarnaa, G'dened and Cosira's eyes met mine, their plea unmistakable. Recalling everything I had used that day to not only find the blue's lifemate but also Ryeena's, I reached my mind out, quietly sensing the hatchling's aura, searching for his lifemate in the Hatching Ground crowd.

"What's wrong with him?" Keymon asked, worried eyes on the plaintively calling dragonet.

"He hasn't found his lifemate yet," Pumara responded, glancing my way. "Ch'lia, what is it?"

"Something I once learned back at the Academy," I explained, my eyes closed as I concentrated.

Key gasped, his eyes flying wide. "The psychic pairing lesson!" he exclaimed.

I nodded, feeling a stirring in the crowd nearby, very near in fact. I gasped, turning to him when I realized… "It's you he wants, Key!"

_Lifemate, where are you?_ the little bronze wailed, scanning the crowd.

Judging by the enormous size of Key's suddenly wide eyes, he had heard the same thing.

"What do I do?" he whispered, glancing frantically about.

"Go to him," I replied as I rose. "I'll come with you to assist, but we need to hurry."

"Your ch'hin is right, Key," Pumara added, her expression reflecting her concern. "If the hatchling doesn't find a lifemate, it will go _between_! Please. Hurry!"

Taking Key's paw, the two of us hurried down the steps to the hot sands of the Hatching Ground. Fortunately, the Federation boots Key was wearing were more than well insulated against both heat and cold. The moment we reached the sands, the hatchling turned.

_Lifemate!_ he exclaimed, moving as quickly as he could to close the distance.

Without further urging, Key met the hatchling halfway, dropping to his knees in front of him.

"I don't understand," Key wept, gently folding the hatchling's wings to his back. "I'm not human like the others. Why pick me?"

"That has been a running question since the dragons were first created, ch'har," I chuckled, thumping him on the back. "No one knows why a dragon chooses one being over another. They just do!"

Gently taking the hatchling's wobbly head between his paws, Key tenderly placed his forehead against the little dragon's, tears pouring down his cheeks. When he pulled back to meet the hatchling's eyes once more, he wept, "His name is Firleth!"

Glancing over at G'dened and Cosira, no one could mistake the stunned expressions on their faces. The other weyrmen from Ista looked on, amused, and surprised at the draconic choice, which could not be forced. Could not be questioned. Could not be changed.

"He's hungry!" Key whispered, more tears falling. "I can actually feel it! This is… this is…"

I waved to a couple of the Istan bronze riders I knew. As they came running up, I turned to Key, saying, "These are some of my friends, ch'har. Follow them out to the weyr bowl. They'll get you started."

Nodding, Key rose, leading the little bronze hatchling out to where food awaited. Hastily, I rejoined Pumara back up in the tiers, her own face awash in awe at what she had just witnessed.

"Oh, ch'lia!" Pumara wept, tears falling. "The look on his face. Confused, frightened, yet, in the end, totally at peace! Is this what Impression is like?"

Smiling, I nodded, giving her a hug. "I only wish you had a chance to experience that most wondrous of events, Zucanno."

The Hatching still had a few surprises in store. One of the eggs hatched, spilling a nimble blue dragonet to the sands. Several of the lads rushed forward to right him, but, oddly, he didn't choose any of them. Instead, he moved on down the line of boys, searching for his chosen lifemate. Imagine the crowd's surprise and consternation when he reached the end of the line but didn't choose any of them.

_Lifemate! Where are you?_ he cried out piteously, the gathered dragons crooning reassurance to him.

"Ch'lia?" Pumara was as confused as the rest. "Again?"

I nodded, shrugging. But, this time, I had noticed something unusual… in the way one of the Aquilan visitors had reacted to the cry.

Rising, I went over to where my other Star Service friend, Davar, was sitting. The look on his face told the whole story.

"You heard that, didn't you?" I asked, kneeling beside him.

"Skipper, I…" he stammered, his eyes threatening to pop from his head. "What by the sacred waters is going on? How could the psionics screeners have been so wrong about the three of us?"

Taking his trembling hand in mine, I replied, "Because they didn't know about the dragons of Pern." Tilting my head to one side so that I could peer up into his astonished face, I asked, "You want him, don't you?"

He turned, looking at me, and his expression told me all I needed to know.

"Come on," I softly spoke, taking his hand and helping Dav to his shaky feet. "This way."

Gasps of surprise and whispers of astonishment followed the two of us as we hurried down the steps of the tier. The moment our feet hit the sands, the blue hatchling came hurrying up to us, trilling with happiness!

_Lifemate!_

I let go of Dav's hand and stepped back. This was a private moment I didn't dare interrupt. Tears pouring down his face, Dav slowly knelt in the hot sands, totally oblivious to its intense heat.

"I…" Dav tried to speak, but the sudden flood of emotions temporarily robbed him of speech. "Are you sure I'm the one you want, little one?"

_You are the one I choose, lifemate,_ the little blue happily trilled, rubbing his muzzle against Dav's tear-soaked cheek. _I will have no other!_

Sobbing openly, probably for the first time in a long while, Dav threw his trembling arms around the little blue's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Then I accept, little one," Dav wept, more tears falling.

Pulling back, he gently took the hatchling's head in his hands. Just as Key had done moments before, Dav touched his forehead to the little blue's for just a moment before pulling back to gaze lovingly into his rainbow-colored eyes.

"He says his name is Marineth!"

Sudden cheers and applause erupted, and I was startled to find the entire group of Aquilan visitors on their collective feet, cheering and applauding like mad, bringing a pleased smile to my face.

Several more senior Istan riders came forward, taking charge of Dav and his new hatchling, leading him out of the grounds so that Marineth could be fed and Dav's lessons on how to care for a dragon could begin. All the Kendite Matriarch could do as I rejoined her in the tiers was shake her head in amazement, a broad grin of delight on my face!

This Hatching still had a final and unexpected surprise. Once all the other hatchlings had been paired up with their new lifemates and led from the Hatching Ground, that left only the solitary queen egg, rocking violently as its occupant struggled to break free. Abruptly, the egg slowed then stopped, sending a collective gasp from the crowd, the dragons crooning worriedly.

Before I knew what was happening, Pumara leaped to her feet, pelting down the stairs two and three at a time, pushing through the female candidates as she came up to the motionless egg. Somehow sensing the little queen was in trouble, without a moment's hesitation, she slashed at the shell with her claws, tearing great chunks of it away, revealing the thick egg sac within. When she unexpectedly met the gaze of the little queen, she gasped, the plea for help in those yellow-hued eyes unmistakable. Without a second thought, Pumara sank her claws into the sac, rending it apart in seconds, freeing the crooning queen from inside.

Slowly, tenderly, Pumara knelt, oblivious to the intense heat of the Hatching sands, carefully helping to flip the little queen over onto her feet. Gently, she helped open the hatchling's wings so that they could dry. She was not, however, prepared for the little queen's loving rub of her cheek with its head.

_Lifemate!_ the little queen trilled, her eyes shading to a brilliant amethyst as she wrapped her neck around Pumara's.

"I… I was…" Pumara stammered, hugging the little queen's head to her own, tears falling unashamedly from her face, "so afraid… afraid you would die!"

_But I didn't,_ the hatchling trilled, love in every syllable, _thanks to you!_

Stories of Lord Jaxom and how he had rescued Ruth in a similar manner instantly came to mind, bringing a renewed smile to my face.

Her paws trembling, Pumara gently cradled the little queen's wobbly head, asking, "Are you sure this is what you want? There are others here, humans, who I'm sure would be happy to have you."

_You are the one I choose, Lifemate,_ the little queen trilled, love and gratitude flooding the Kendite Matriarch.

"Then I welcome you, little one," Pumara whispered, touching her forehead to the little queen's, "into my heart and soul. I pray I prove worthy of you!" As she pulled back to once more gaze into those deeply amethyst eyes, she sobbed, "Her name is Punath!"

The Hatching Ground exploded with dragons bugling their delight, the basso rumbles deafeningly reverberating off the stone walls. Not to be outdone, every last visitor burst into cheers and applause… they, too, relieved that the queen had been saved. Briefly, I met the gazes of G'dened and Cosira on the far side of the Hatching Ground. They were smiling and nodding, accepting yet another unexpected draconic choice.

"Zucanno?"

"My child," she wept, glancing up at me with happy, tear-filled eyes, "I had imagined what this thing called Impression might be like…"

"And?" I prompted when she hesitated.

"It wasn't even close to the wonder and awe I feel," she sobbed, hugging the little queen's head to her own. "Thank you, Punath!"

G'dened and Cosira arrived, taking charge of the new queen dragon and her rider, slowly leading them out of the Hatching Ground so that Punath could be fed and oiled.

This day had started off mundanely enough… finishing on a roller coaster ride of joy and ecstasy for three of my friends… K'mon, D'var, and Pumara, though I couldn't help wondering how my two Star Service friends would react to the shortening of their given names. Chuckling to myself, I followed the foursome out of the Istan Hatching Grounds.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Newest Weyr

_**Chapter 19 – The Newest Weyr**_

For the first few sevendays it was an idyllic time for Key, Dav, and Pumara as they basked in the eternal glow of Impression, doing their utmost to learn what the weyrlingmaster and the other supporting dragonriders from Ista were trying to teach them about the care and feeding of dragons. Even the weyrlings got into the act, helping out when they could when one of their dragons needed to be bathed, oiled, or fed.

"Wouldn't you have preferred one of the larger dragons?" Key asked Dav one day as they were busily oiling their lifemates' skins. "A brown or a bronze?

"Nah," Dav instantly replied, grinning as he patted Marineth on the neck. "I like the blues better… smaller, more nimble. Besides, he's the same color as the lake water in front of my home on Aquilos 2! He's perfect, and I couldn't be happier!"

"Liona?"

"Zucanno?" I responded, peering over Puneth's back as I was helping to oil her flank.

"How quickly do the dragons reach maturity?" she wondered, finishing her part in Puneth's oiling.

"Depends on the size of the dragon," I replied, wiping my hands off on a rag the Istan weyrlingmaster handed me.

"As Dana said," V'kel commented, nodding to me. "Most dragons will reach physical maturity at 18 months, sexual maturity ranging up to three Turns."

Pumara gasped, her face turning pale even under her fur, her eyes growing enormous.

"Zucanno, what is it?" I asked, clearly worried.

"How can I lead the Hegemony," she whispered, her eyes suddenly fearful, "if I have to remain here for so long?"

_Lifemate, what is wrong?_ Puneth rumbled, trying to insert her head under Pumara's arm.

Startled by her lifemate's concern, Pumara draped her arm over Puneth's neck, leaning on her for comfort. "Hush, little one. It's nothing."

Not hardly, I suddenly realized. The Kendite Matriarch Impressing a Pern queen dragon, though heart-stirring and greatly desired, now placed the fate of her homeworld in jeopardy.

"Zucanno," I softly spoke, placing a tender kiss on her tear-soaked cheek, "let me handle this. We'll think of something."

"Alright, my dear," she whispered, nodding her appreciation. "Do what you can."

The Matriarch couldn't simply return to Pun Ch'lar and leave her new lifemate behind. That first Turn of bonding and growth was important to both of them. How could we possibly do both? And, more importantly, where did we start to look for an answer?

In a blinding flash of insight, it hit me! The Kendite Embassy! Tarnaa and I made abeeline _between_ straight there. When I explained to the staff what we were up against, I was given full access to their database they had brought with them. Hopefully, I could find something there that would offer hope.

"Their database is surprisingly rich in content and detail," AIVAS reported after I established a communications link with the rebuilt computer. "What are we looking for?"

"Some way to solve the Matriarch's Impression dilemma," I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck.

Goldie, perched on my shoulder, trilled softly, rubbing her head gently against my cheek in concern.

_Lifemate?_

_Tarnaa?_

_I'm curious,_ she silently spoke, seeing the data terminal through my eyes. _Do they have weyrs on Pun Ch'lar?_

_No, my heart,_ I quietly replied, flipping once more through the data.

"Masterhealer?" AIVAS interrupted. "Is something wrong? You fell silent for so long, I was concerned."

"It was Tarnaa, AIVAS," I responded, pausing my perusal. "She was wondering if they had weyrs on Pun Ch'lar."

"None as of yet," the amazing machine remarked, "but certainly feasible." Pulling up an image from the embassy database showing one of Pun Ch'lar's extinct volcanoes, AIVAS said, "This location, with modern laser cutter aid, could easily be converted into a proper dragon weyr."

I gasped, suddenly leaning forward in my seat.

"By the Egg of Faranth!" I hissed, sudden hope flaring in my chest.

"And it's not that far from either the Hegemony capital or the Matriarch's home!" AIVAS matter-of-factly added.

"That's it!" I whispered, staggered by the possibility. "A new weyr… on Pun Ch'lar!"

My heart was racing, the flow of blood actually making me a little dizzy. Goldie was trilling from my shoulder, picking up on my excitement. Given the level of technology the Kendites possessed, especially where the laser cutters were concerned, we could bring this idea to fruition in less than a month! Then, another concern began to nag at me.

"Setting up a new weyr is certainly a possibility," I remarked, considering the idea, "and could be accomplished in a fairly timely fashion. But the fauna on Pun Ch'lar are unknown on Pern. How would we know if the dragons who went there could survive on them?"

Looking up from the computer console I was at, I silently told Tarnaa, _Call the Weyrleaders and Weyrwomen, my heart. We need to talk._

Thankfully, the Falls scheduled for today had already concluded, so as dragons and riders began to arrive at Landing, I directed the humans to go to the large meeting room in the Admin building. Once everyone was seated, I explained our problem.

"Any ideas?" I asked, scanning the room.

"Does AIVAS know if our dragons could feed on the Pun Ch'lar animals there?" N'ton wondered, leaning forward in his chair.

"Alas, no, Weyrleader," AIVAS responded through the computer screen. "Dragons require boron in their diets. As such, the herd animals they feed on were genetically modified to absorb it from the native Pernese plants. There is no boron in the Pun Ch'lar environment."

"There is a solution," a familiar voice broke in.

"Master Fandarel!" F'lar called, waving as the burly Smith entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized, bowing to everyone in the room.

"I'm amazed you were able to tear yourself away from your explorations aboard the gateway!" I chuckled, Goldie snorting in my ear.

"What did you mean there's a solution?" Lessa prompted, also leaning forward.

"It's actually quite simple," Fandarel explained, turning to the computer screen. "AIVAS, can you project an image of the Pun Ch'lar volcanic crater?"

A 3-D image of the site near the Hegemony capital appeared over the center of the conference table.

"We can do this in two stages," Fandarel went on, gesturing at the hologram. "Dragons can teleport across the intervening distance and be there in approximately one hour, correct?"

I nodded confirmation.

"So we send specialized mining teams adragonback," Fandarel said, grinning. "With the help of the Kendites and their laser cutters, we can convert this site into a well-equipped weyr in about a month."

"But that doesn't solve the feeding problem," Kara cut in.

"We load breeding herd animals from Pern onto the Matriarch's cruiser," Fandarel explained, grinning from ear to ear. "The animals would not survive the journey _between_…"

"But they would aboard the Matriarch's vessel!" G'dened exclaimed, his excitement coming through.

"Exactly!" Fandarel responded, giving the Istan Weyr leader a thumbs up. "By the time the Matriarch's cruiser reaches her homeworld, a proper weyr will be set up for them. All they will have to do then is move in!"

"We'll need to send dragons and riders to man this new weyr," I suggested, scanning the room. "That way, they can look after the Matriarch and her queen until Puneth reaches physical maturity. It won't have to be a full complement of dragons and riders since they won't have to deal with Thread. Just enough to look after the Matriarch and her new lifemate."

"What about the crops the herd animals will need to feed on?" K'van wondered. "Do we send specialists with the weyr build team?"

"Might not be a bad idea," J'fery of Telgar seconded. "That way, they'll have time to get the herd crops established before the Matriarch arrives."

"So how many dragons and riders are we talking about sending with the build team?" Pilgra of High Reaches Weyr wondered.

"As they won't have the constant threat of Thread to deal with," I responded, glancing about the room, "two dragon and rider pairs… one male, one female… preferably those who have already shown romantic interest in each other, from the six northern weyrs plus two pairs from Southern and the Eastern Islands weyrs."

"I recommend you send sufficient supplies with them," Fandarel suggested, "so that they can feed themselves until the Matriarch arrives."

"We can send additional supplies on the Matriarch's cruiser," Kara from the Eastern Islands Weyr threw in. "Once the new weyr is established, if necessary, we can resupply them via dragon jump…"

"Or establish routine supply runs from Pern to Pun Ch'lar," Fandarel added, nodding to Kara, "saving the dragons and their riders the arduous task of making those long-distance jumps _between_."

Silence filled the room.

"Any other suggestions?" I asked. When no one responded, I added, "Then let's get to work!"

Within a sevenday, each weyr had put forth the necessary dragon and rider pairs the new weyr on Pun Ch'lar would need. As Kara was a junior weyrwoman at Eastern Islands Weyr and not in a leadership position, it was decided she would lead the expedition to the Matriarch's homeworld along with her new weyrmate, B'seer and bronze Golmath. What really surprised me was when Ryeena approached me about going with the expedition as one of the dragon and rider pairs from Robinton Cove; something I hadn't even considered. When B'gon came up behind her, laying his hands gently on her shoulders, it left me stuttering!

"You… you… Ancestors!"

I had definitely not seen that coming!

"They'll need healers in the new weyr," Ryeena explained, glancing tenderly back at B'gon. "Please, Dana."

Tears coming to my eyes, I gave my friend a warm bear hug, quietly saying, "Just be careful, you two."

Next, I sought out the Matriarch who was busy feeding her queen. When I told her of our plans, she was so stunned she dropped the bowl of chopped meat she was feeding to Puneth.

"What do you think?" I asked, worried I may have gone too far.

"Oh, ch'lia!" Pumara sobbed, throwing her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. "It's perfect! I'm so proud of you! Thank you!" Pulling back to look at me, her eyes brimming with tears, her queen peering over her shoulder, she added, "Puneth and I both thank you!"

That was it, then. All we had to do now… was do it!

FTL transmissions from the Matriarch herself reached Pun Ch'lar in moments. When the special mining teams arrived at the crater, they were met by the technicians Pumara had requested, the precious and powerful laser cutters ready to go!

The build teams from both worlds got right to work. The laser cutters made fast work of hollowing out the necessary weyrs for the dragon and rider teams, with a few spare ones available for visitors. Living caverns were next, providing the dragonriders a place to meet and eat.

The engineers on the build team sank a geothermal vent down to the still hot magma below, providing an abundant source of heat for the weyr. Water diverted from a nearby river was then fed into the vent, causing it to instantly turn to steam. That steam then turned a generator, providing electrical power throughout the weyr which also operated the water pumps that fed plenty of water to each weyr and the living area.

The crop specialists were equally determined to succeed with their work. By the time all the weyrs and supporting structures were hollowed out and deemed habitable, the crop specialists had a burgeoning field of the type of Pern plant life the herd animals would need to graze on. They didn't have to look far for fertilizer, either. As it turned out, many of these people, especially those who lived in the weyrs, had been using herdbeast dung to enrich the soil. It made sense. After all, the creatures couldn't absorb all the boron from the plants they consumed. What remained was excreted and returned to the soil whence it had come, replenishing the boron levels in the crops. Any supplemental boron that the crops might need could very easily be introduced by hand.

Gathering together at month's end to survey their handiwork, one of the dragonriders asked, "What are we going to call this place?"

There was plenty of fanfare five months later when the Matriarch returned to Pun Ch'lar, a heavy cargo shuttle bringing her and Puneth to the surface, the vessel landing easily in the enormous bowl of the crater. As she and her dragon emerged down the ramp from the shuttle, she gasped, pausing at the bottom to stare at the wonder she saw.

_Lifemate!_ Puneth rumbled, her eyes shading to a pleased bluish green. _It looks just like the place we left!_

"Heart of my heart," Pumara wept, giving her dragon a warm, gentle hug, "it looks like home!"

Kara and Ryeena led the Matriarch up to the queen's weyr, moving out of the way once they got there so that Pumara and Puneth could check it out. From there, they moved to the other facilities the new weyr had… from the geothermal-heated bathing troughs to the food prep and dining area. Pumara examined everything with a critical eye, her lifemate crooning with delight at each new discovery. When the inspection was complete, everyone returned to the weyr bowl, the air pregnant with anticipation.

Ryeena and Kara came forward, their weyrmates and dragons right behind. Gesturing around the bowl, Ryeena asked the Matriarch, "What would you like to call this place?"

Smiling broadly, happy tears streaming down her face, Pumara wrapped her fellow queen riders up in a group hug, saying, "We shall call it… Friendship Weyr!"

The build teams and the dragonriders who would call this new place home all cheered loudly, the dragon bugles of delight resounding around the weyr bowl!

The beast masters wasted no time offloading the herd animals from the transport shuttles that arrived in rapid succession. In no time at all, they were all grazing in their designated corrals, munching on the grasses that would feed them.

Dignitaries from all across Pun Ch'lar followed shortly after to celebrate the Matriarch's return and to shamelessly gawk at her golden lifemate. Pumara and Puneth took it all in stride, smiling and exchanging pleasantries the whole time. The other dragons and riders from Pern spent a great deal of time meeting with the dignitaries and introducing their own lifemates to the gawking crowd. When offered, one or two of the Kendite dignitaries even managed to work up the courage to take a quick trip adragonback, circling the weyr bowl a few times before returning to ground. Most had to be helped to a seat afterward, so overcome were they by the experience!

The Matriarch hadn't traveled alone on her cruiser. Human cooks from Pern had come along, and, between themselves and the Kendite food preparers that the Matriarch herself had called in, a banquet was prepared for the crowd, everyone settling in to dine just as the sun was setting.

To finish off the day, Tarnaa and I arrived just as the meal was ending. With the help of Kendite musicians who knew all too well the musical score from 'Keymon's Song', I stepped up to an overlooking ledge from one of the weyrs and sang along with the musicians. With the exception of the Matriarch and the humans in attendance who had heard the performance back on Pern, the Kendite musicians struck several sour notes before falling into silence as the dragons joined their voices to mine, triggering that dreamlike state that had manifested itself first on Pern. I couldn't help grinning at the disbelieving expressions on the faces of the assembled Kendites. This was something none of them, with the exception of their Matriarch, had ever experienced before… and it proved its universal quality regardless of which planet you were on. Clearly, the dragons made all the difference. Even Puneth got into the act, crooning steadily and smoothly along with the others. Tears and a look of unabashed pride suffused the Matriarch's face as she admired anew her lifemate, bringing tears of my own to my eyes.

For several long minutes, the crowd was silent once the song ended. The moment the effect wore off, everyone burst into thunderous cheers and applause. There was plenty of handshaking all around between the humans and the Kendites making it clear that Pumara had chosen well the name for her new home. It truly was Friendship Weyr!


	20. Chapter 20 - The Wheels Of Justice

_**Chapter 20 – The Wheels Of Justice**_

With the establishment of Friendship Weyr on Pun Ch'lar, the Dragonriders of Pern had taken their first steps out into the vastness of the universe. F'lar was keen to begin exploring. Space held a profound fascination for him… almost on a level with Master Fandarel's eternal search for a more efficient solution.

But to do so effectively… and efficiently… those who would venture into space, with dragons providing the 'shifting' power for the long jumps, would need a vessel of some kind in which to reside, protected from the harsh environment of unforgiving space. But where to find such a vessel?

At first, their interest focused on the three colony ships in orbit around Pern. They were certainly roomy enough to accommodate the dragons and their space exploring riders, but the vessels were well over three thousand years old and barely holding together as it was.

"Aah," Berd Sheerbro sighed when the matter was brought up at a meeting of the Weyrs. "Magnificent as those wonders are, Master Fandarel would be the first to agree… they're just too damned old to be useful for what you have in mind."

"But we're using them now!" F'lessan argued, not wanting to admit defeat so early in their plans. "Holders and crafters from all over Pern have been living aboard the vessels for months now!"

"True," Berd agreed, though shaking his head as he did, "but those vessels are in geostationary orbits; not a lot of demand on their structural integrity. But I've been getting increasing reports of minor malfunctions and failures of onboard systems." Sighing, he looked around at those in the meeting, saying, "Eventually, the failures will be too much to keep up with. Those ships were never designed to operate for this long of a time. I checked this with Master Fandarel and we both agree. In less than two Turns, we'll have to abandon the vessels as being too dangerous to be aboard."

That pronouncement caused a serious deflating of the excitement that the planning meeting had started with.

"I'm sorry," Berd apologized, lowering his head. "I wish I had better news."

F'lar reached over, clapping him on the back.

"Just our ever zealous desire to explore space," F'lar jokingly said, smiling as he squeezed the holder's shoulder. "I just want to do some exploring before I'm like those ships… too old to do anything!"

_Never too old,_ Mnementh silently chided his rider, love and adoration in every syllable.

"My friends," the Kendite Matriarch addressed them through an FTL QE2 on the table, "there may be a way."

She was still back on Pun Ch'lar taking care of her queen, Puneth, but had managed to talk the planning team into letting her help.

"How?" Lessa wondered, her curiosity piqued.

"What you need is a new ship," Pumara suggested over the radio.

"Go on," F'lar prodded when she hesitated.

"Orbital construction platforms," Pumara responded. "AIVAS, would you please?"

At her urging, the amazing machine called up a 3-D vid of a typical platform for the planning team to examine.

"Here on Pun Ch'lar, we have these construction platforms," Pumara went on explaining, "where new space-going vessels are constructed. Several are currently under construction. Perhaps as a gesture of goodwill during your world's reintroduction, we could persuade the Federation into releasing one of them to you."

Eyes around the room lit up, the excitement almost palpable.

"Is that possible?" Lessa gasped, almost unable to contain her eagerness.

"If you don't mind enduring the nearly hour long trip to Pun Ch'lar, my friends," Pumara suggested, "you could come examine the construction yourselves."

"And we already know of several riders who've made the jumps," F'lar said, his smile growing, "who can guide us there across space!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" G'dened asked, leaping to his feet.

"I've been dying to check out the new weyr, anyway!" Cosira chimed in, their dragons bugling their own excitement just outside.

Bright and early the next morning, those riders who would be part of the construction investigation team, F'lar and Lessa included, met at Landing. Kara and her weyrmate, B'seer, had arrived the night before so that they would have time to rest and recover before the jumps would be made. They did their best to explain what to expect on the journey; the other eager riders and their dragons hanging on every word. Once final spacesuit checkouts were completed, about a dozen riders who had a strong desire to explore space mounted their dragons.

"WAIT!" an unexpected voice suddenly called out.

Looking down from astride their dragons, surprise registered on every face as Master Fandarel came running up to them, decked out in a slightly oversized spacesuit, the helmet tucked under his arm.

"Let me go with you!" he begged, the plea in his eyes unmistakable.

Chuckling to himself, F'lar told his dragon, "Give him a hand up, Mnementh!"

F'lar's dragon lowered his foreleg within reach. Quickly donning his helmet and locking it in place, Fandarel climbed up Mnementh's leg. As the mighty bronze lifted his leg higher, the Mastersmith of Pern was able to grasp F'lar's outstretched hand, and, with a grunt, was pulled all the way up, taking a seat on Mnementh's neck ridge behind the Weyrleader. Once he was certain his passenger was securely fastened into his dragon's riding straps, F'lar gave Kara a thumbs up.

_Give them the first fix, love,_ Kara told her dragon.

Next, she pressed the transmit button on her spacesuit's radio, calling, "Radio check! Can everyone hear me?"

Nothing but thumbs-up from the riders.

"Everyone has the first fix?" she asked.

Once again, thumbs-up from everyone.

"Then let's do this!" Kara called, Glinalth taking wing, the others following right behind.

Higher and higher they climbed into Pern's greenish sky before vanishing _between._ About an hour later, after four jumps _between_, the space explorers appeared in the weyr on Pun Ch'lar; the Matriarch there to greet them.

"Good to see all of you again, my friends," Pumara spoke, paws wide in greeting. "Welcome to Friendship Weyr!"

That's when she spotted the unmistakable outline of the burly Mastersmith of Pern.

"Oh ho! What's this?" she teased him, grinning as he slowly removed his helmet. "Couldn't keep away, eh?"

"Your Eminence," he greeted her, bowing deeply.

"Truth be told, Mastersmith," Pumara confessed, laying a paw on his shoulder, "I'd've been disappointed if you hadn't come with them."

Suddenly, a lump underneath Fandarel's spacesuit began to squirm, making its way up his chest. With an indignant squawk, Rascal pushed his head out through the Smith's spacesuit neck ring and, with one final wriggle, squirted free out into the air of Pun Ch'lar.

"Your companion is well named," Pumara chuckled as the little blue settled to the Smith's shoulder. "He really is a rascal!"

"Coo!" the little blue responded, settling his wings to his back.

"We have set aside two weyrs for all of you to change in," Pumara said, gesturing to Ryeena and B'gon. "We've also provided changes of clothing in case you wanted to refresh yourselves. Once you've had a chance to doff your gear, we'll have a light meal before boarding the shuttle for the trip up to the space docks."

"Gentlemen, if you'll follow me," B'gon spoke, gesturing off to one side.

"Ladies, this way!" Ryeena addressed them, heading off in a different direction.

While a few of the visitors chose to remain in the clothes they had worn under their spacesuits, several chose to change into the filmy garments the Kendites had provided for them; tailored specifically to meet the needs of the humans. Once this was done, Pumara, with no small amount of pride, took her visitors on a tour of the weyr the build teams had put together so far from Pern.

"It is a beautiful place, Zucanno Om Lis Malu," Lessa commented, gesturing about her as they were eating the light meal that had been prepared for them.

"Pumara, please," the Matriarch insisted, nodding to the Benden Weyrleaders.

"How's it going with Puneth?" Cosira wondered, glancing about.

"Growing rapidly," Pumara replied, her eyes glistening as she recalled. "Just in the six months it took to get here, she nearly doubled in size! And her desire to take to the skies… I've already caught her gliding down to the bowl from our weyr ledge."

"It will be hard to keep her on the ground once she's strong enough to fly," Lessa chuckled, finishing her food. "Have the others shown you how to make her riding harness yet?"

"Hanging proudly on the pegs in our weyr," Pumara replied, nodding and grinning. Then, leaning forward, she whispered, "I almost can't wait for the first time we're awing together."

"The other riders will be sure to let you know when she's ready," F'lar remarked, nodding to Ryeena and B'gon nearby. "And you have well-trained healers just in case anything untoward should happen."

"And for that I am eternally grateful," Pumara responded, bowing slightly to them. "When you see my daughter, be sure to let her know of my gratitude."

"Of course," Lessa replied, reaching out to give the Matriarch's paw a gentle squeeze.

Once the meal was concluded, the Matriarch led her dragon and her Pern visitors onboard the heavy lift shuttle that would take them up to the orbital shipyards. Everyone, with the exception of the pilot and the Matriarch, were glued to the portals during ascent and approach to the orbital shipyards, especially Master Fandarel.

"By the First Egg!" he whispered, absolutely goggle-eyed as they slowly circled one of the orbital ship docks where a medium-sized colony ship was under construction. "And they do it all in zero-G!"

"Makes sense," F'lar concluded, giving the Smith's shoulder a gentle thump. "Moving the various sections around would be a lot easier."

"That wording on the side of the… " Lessa commented, pausing as she recalled the unfamiliar word, "dock… Con'jimmi Orbital Construction. What does that mean?"

"It is the name of the business that owns these construction platforms," Pumara replied. "Suleikh P'lit'ar is the owner and director of Con'jimmi Construction. I can arrange a meeting planetside so you can have a chance to speak with him."

"That would be greatly appreciated… Pumara," F'lar replied, recalling the Matriarch's insistence on casual names.

The other members of the construction evaluation team all agreed.

Two hours later, back at Friendship Weyr, a surface skimmer arrived, bearing the Suleikh and his party.

"Suleikh P'lit'ar," Pumara greeted the new arrival, clasping her paws in front and bowing slightly to him as was the customary greeting on his planet. "It has been a while since we last spoke."

"You mentioned someone was interested in one of my craft?" he responded, stiff as a board, ignoring protocol by failing to return the greeting gesture.

"My companions from the world of Pern," Pumara quietly spoke, her eyes narrowing slightly at the unspoken insult, gesturing to the dragonriders. "As part of their reintroduction to the Federation, some of the citizens of their world are keen to explore space, but they need a vessel in order to do so."

P'lit'ar's eyes lit up as Puneth joined her lifemate. At the same time, Rascal crouched down on Fandarel's shoulder, his eyes whirling bright red, an almost inaudible hiss coming from his throat. Clearly, the diminutive dragon didn't like this Suleikh.

Meanwhile, back on Pern, Goldie was having a fit, screeching at an ear-splitting level as she careened about my Landing office, her eyes blazing crimson.

"What's up with her?" Rill wondered, covering her ears as she came into my office to check on the racket.

"No idea," I responded, one free hand covering an ear while I held up my arm for Goldie to land on.

Still crying out almost plaintively, my little golden friend finally landed on my upheld arm. It took several minutes of stroking her eye ridges before she gradually calmed down, though it was clear she was still agitated about something.

"What is it, pet, eh?" I asked, continuing to stroke her neck ridge. "What's wrong?"

The image Goldie broadcast in response was so vivid that I staggered backwards, my head ringing with the distress she sent.

"Dana, what is it?" Rill asked, catching me as I stumbled and nearly fell. "What's wrong?"

There was no question about the image Goldie had broadcast. "Someone is trying to take Puneth!"

"What?!" Rill gasped, her own eyes reflecting her fear. "Why?"

"That's what I intend to find out," I growled, dashing down to the spacesuit changing room.

Unaware that I was following an unexpected precedent, I picked out a slightly oversized suit, one that would allow Goldie room enough to be protected and allow her to survive the long jumps _between_ she, Tarnaa, and I would have to make to reach Pun Ch'lar. As I hurried outside and boarded my lifemate, I prayed we would not be too late.

Back at Friendship Weyr, the talks were not going very well. The owner of Con'jimmi Construction was being what could only be deemed obstructional. Whenever the negotiators thought they were making inroads, he would veer off of the subject.

P'lit'ar turned to those in his party. Speaking in his native language, in a scoffing tone of voice, he whispered, "Insufferable boorish savages. Why did we even bother coming here?"

By using his native tongue, he was assuming no one else would understand the insolence or insult of his words. But, unknown to him, someone in the crowd besides his party did, someone recently arrived on Pun Ch'lar.

As I stepped up beside Pumara, my dragonish eyes shading to a brilliant red, Tarnaa watching from one of the visitors weyrs above, I said in his native language, "The only one acting like a boor around here is you, P'lit'ar."

Goldie, perched on my shoulder, her talons bared, hissed at the Suleikh. It didn't take much to guess that this being was the one after Puneth. But how had she known? One day, I would have to figure that puzzle out but not right now.

"How do I know your language?" I asked, responding to the startled glance that was quickly replaced by a furious expression on his face. "Unlike the rest of my companions, I wasn't born on Pern."

"What?!" he exclaimed, backing up a step as Tarnaa glided down from her perch to take up a position on my left, Puneth and Pumara on my right.

"I served as a first contactor in the Federation Star Service until recently," I explained, meeting his gaze. "As such, I was required to be fluent in numerous interstellar languages… including yours. I'm also aware of your interest in all the exotic creatures across the galaxy… some of whom are now on display in your personal, private zoo. It doesn't take much imagination to figure out what you intend to do with Puneth."

"I run the finest orbital construction systems in the galaxy!" he raged, pointing skyward. "You want my vessel? I want that!"

He was pointing right at Puneth.

"Then ask her if she wants to go with you," Pumara matter-of-factly spoke, gesturing at her dragon.

"I don't have to ask it a damned thing," P'lit'ar cursed, pulling a small device out of his robes. "It will do as I say!"

Before he could push the button that activated the device, it unexpectedly sparked and smoked, rapidly shrinking to a glowing, smoldering sphere; so hot that P'lit'ar was forced to drop it!

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" Pumara chuckled, enjoying the being's discomfort. "Not only are dragons telepathic, they are also telekinetics. That was only a small example of their abilities."

Fuming at this latest disruption of his plans, his face turning crimson with rage, P'lit'ar stepped up to Puneth, shouting, "Stupid beast, you will be mine!"

Huffing and puffing with barely contained rage, P'lit'ar did the unexpected and unthinkable… punching Puneth right in the nose. In the next instant, he went sailing through the air, heading straight for the walls of the weyr. Abruptly, his flight stopped, his limp body hanging in midair.

_Why did you stop him?_ Puneth rumbled, seeing me with my hand raised in the air. _He is a fool!_

_Maybe he is, my friend,_ I silently responded, patting her on the neck with my other hand, _but dragons were created to save lives. Killing him would turn the Federation against us._

Concentrating on my own TK, I brought P'lit'ar back to the spot he had launched from, setting him gently on the ground near his people. They immediately rushed to his aid, checking to make sure he wasn't hurt. A few moments of attention and he returned to consciousness. The moment he did, all the puffed up, self-centered energy and anger that seemed to lie at the center of his being returned with a vengeance. He leaped to his feet, turning to face us.

"I will have that creature… NOW!" he bellowed.

"The only way you get her, P'lit'ar," I warned him, assuming a fighting stance, "is to go through me."

"Bah!" he scoffed, waving me aside as though at a biting insect. "I will not sully my hands engaging in fisticuffs with an insignificant lifeform as yourself. Rutann!"

A tall, muscular Denebian stepped through the crowd, bearing a sizeable shield and sword.

"Remove this insect!" P'lit'ar ordered, pointing at me.

"You don't have to do this, Rutann," I softly spoke, sizing up my odds of defeating him… which didn't look good.

"He will do as I command!" P'lit'ar growled, sneering at me. Looking at Rutann, he added, "Unless he wants any harm to come to his family."

"Forgive me, gentle being," Rutann apologized, raising his sword arm. "I have no choice."

Goldie hissed with rage, Tarnaa making ready to take on the Denebian. However, before either could act…

"Yes, you do, brother," another voice spoke, the owner stepping through the Kendites.

"Temerk?!" Rutann gasped, slowly lowering his weapon. "Is it really you, brother? I thought…"

"We've been searching for you ever since you disappeared all those cycles ago," Temerk explained. "I joined the Star Service hoping one day I would find you. What happened to you?"

Rutann shook his head, sheathing his weapon. "I don't remember. One minute I'm home on Deneb 5 partying with some friends. The next thing I know I wake up in shackles and chains in his palace."

"Lies!" P'lit'ar shouted. "I rescued him from a band of smugglers."

"He said he had my family prisoner," Rutann whispered, tears falling from his eyes. "He said if I didn't do what he commanded, he would kill them!"

"More lies!" P'lit'ar raged.

Temerk walked up to his long-lost brother, laying a massive hand gently on his trembling shoulder. "Our family is well and free, brother. I visited them a few months ago at our home on Deneb 5. This… demon… has been deceiving you, lying to you!"

Pumara stepped up to the two before turning my way. I was holding a med scanner, focused on Rutann. "Liona?"

"All scans indicate he's telling the truth, Zucanno," I reported, fine-tuning the results; Goldie and Tarnaa slowly relaxing after hearing my words. "Psych scans clearly show images of Rutann in chains. Auditory memories verify the threats P'lit'ar made."

"Kidnapping and false imprisonment," Pumara spoke, ticking the points off on her fingers, Puneth's eyes whirling faster and shading to red. "Extortion. Conspiracy to commit murder. Those are all serious Federation crimes!"

"You can't touch me!" P'lit'ar sneered, puffing out his chest. "I have diplomatic immunity. There isn't a damned thing you can do to me."

His own anger rising, Rutann took a step toward P'lit'ar, but Temerk's restraining hand stopped him.

"You're wrong, P'lit'ar," I countered, closing the scanner. "Pun Ch'lar is a member of the Federation. Just to be certain, I double-checked their records database. The Kendites do not have diplomatic relations with your homeworld… and this is not your embassy."

"As such," a new voice spoke, the owner stepping through the crowd, "you are subject to Federation law." Jolara, sporting the insignia of the Star Service military police. "Given the charges raised just now against you, I'm placing you under arrest."

"What?!" he spluttered, backing up a step as Jolara seized his arm. "I am Suleikh P'lit'ar Con'jimmi, head of Con'jimmi Orbital Construction! You can't do this to me!"

"You have the right to remain silent," Jolara informed him, slapping the first cuff over his wrist. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?"

Several more Star Service military police joined Jolara, placing the struggling P'lit'ar fully in handcuffs and leading him away.

"Jolara!" I called, waving.

She turned, looking my way. I tossed a small wafer to her that I'd removed from the med scanner.

"You might want the scan results as evidence," I informed her, holding up the med scanner. "You might also want to look into how he obtained all those rare and exotic creatures in his personal zoo."

"Illegal trade in flora and fauna," Jolara concluded, smiling and nodding to me. "Another Federation crime. We'll check it out."

With a jaunty salute, she pocketed the med scanner data wafer then turned and hurried to catch up with the rest of her party.

"They are truly safe?" Rutann whispered, hopeful eyes on his Denebian older brother.

Temerk nodded.

Rutann dropped the enormous shield then undid the belt holding the sheathed sword to his waist, dropping that on the ground as well.

"I am in your debt, gentle beings," he softly spoke, dropping to a knee and lowering his head. "Please forgive me. I didn't know of his treachery."

"There is nothing to forgive, Rutann," Pumara assured him, laying her paw gently on his massive shoulder. "You were being deceived. You are free now. Return to your family. I'm sure they will be delighted to see you again."

Smiling, nodding, Rutann rose, following his brother off through the crowd.

"We must be ever vigilant, Zucanno," I said, coming up beside her. "Freedom is never free. It must be constantly watched over and defended."

"From those within and without our races," she agreed, giving me a hug, "who would try to deny us that freedom."

Turning to her queen dragon, Pumara added, "I don't blame you for striking back at that deceiver." Patting her dragon on the neck, she added, "You are young and still maturing. Nor are you properly schooled in the use of your esper talents, a shortcoming we shall have to work to correct."

_I'm sorry, lifemate,_ Puneth apologized, her eyes shading to an uncertain orange.

"You had every right to strike back against the one who struck you," Pumara chided her dragon, a gentle smile on her face. "But next time you TK, try to exercise a little restraint."

Puneth's eyes shaded to a more relaxed blue-green, Goldie calling out encouragement from above even as Tarnaa and the Matriarch's dragon rubbed muzzles in friendship.

"Guess we'll have to look elsewhere for our new ship," F'lar sighed, shielding his eyes from the sun as the Star Service shuttle took off.

"Not necessarily, my son," Pumara remarked, following his gaze. "It is within our legal rights to seize P'lit'ar's assets as part of the criminal prosecution of his crimes. Once the trial is over and he is found guilty…"

"As the party that seized his assets," Lessa remarked, recalling some of her recent legal lessons that she had sought from AIVAS, "you would be within your rights to release that vessel we were looking at… to us!"

"As a gesture of good will between the Federation and your people," Pumara replied, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Once the wheels of justice started turning, it didn't take long to prosecute the case against the Suleikh. As it soon became clear, there were plenty of shenanigans going on behind the scenes of the Suleikh. Numerous worlds with their own cases against him joined the trial, bringing P'lit'ar swiftly to an ignominious and embarrassing end. He actually wept as he was convicted and led off to a remote planetary penal colony to serve out his sentence.

As to the colony ship the Kendites had seized, it was released to the people of Pern with the full blessings of the Federation. When it finally arrived in orbit above Pern, there were celebrations across the planet. Pumara and Puneth even got into the act, arriving aboard the new ship christened "Faranth's Legacy". Having finally reached a level of maturity that the Matriarch's dragon could finally take to the skies, the pair gleefully joined the celebratory air shows, showing off everything they had learned from her friends and associates at Friendship Weyr. The future for the people of Pern never looked brighter!


	21. Chapter 21 - A Promise Kept

_**Chapter 21 – A Promise Kept**_

_**My Heart And Soul**_

"I lost my friend. I lost my soul. Where do I go to escape the toll?

Is there a way to find my friend, to bring the pain to an end?

Quantum physics, many dimensions, could one of them grab our attention?

A voice I know makes my heart soar just by stepping through a different door.

I found my soul, I found my friend. Tears of joy, my pain at an end!"

(dedicated in memory of Elli's twinny, Tiffany)

_Personal note: certain aspects of my latest story could not have been possible without my unexpected meeting of Elli and her story, Dragonsight. Through her, I got a glimpse of her twinny. Though lost to cancer, I hope to keep Tiffany's memory alive by including them both in my story._

_Dana Sterling_

The Kendite embassy on Pern had been completed; the Matriarch herself highly praising its design and amenities. The runways and landing pads had been completely redone in jig time… in no small measure to Fandarel's skill and direction. The Quonset hut village, including Key Clinic, had been completely refurbished and refitted. Thanks to everyone's tireless efforts, Landing was finally ready to serve the people of Pern.

One morning, as I was going over some reports in my Admin building office, I received a knock at the door.

"Come!" I called, switching off the viewer.

It was Rill. "Your ten o'clock appointment is here."

Somehow, I missed the conspiratorial glint in her eye.

Double checking my schedule, I commented, "Did I miss something? My calendar is clear right now."

"They said you'd understand," Rill responded, opening the door fully.

"F'lessan! Tai!" I exclaimed, rising from my seat to give them each a hug.

Something was wrong. Neither responded to my touch. "What is it? What's happened?"

"We're not sure," F'lessan explained, glancing at his weyrmate. "Golanth has been acting strange lately."

"We don't know what to do!" Tai nervously added, glancing out the window. "We're hoping you can help us."

"Where is he?" I asked, grabbing my emergency medical kit off the peg by the door.

"Just outside," F'lessan replied, thumbing in that direction.

"Dana, please hurry!" Tai begged, seizing my arm.

What could've gone wrong? All the reports I'd gotten indicated Golanth had fully recovered and was doing well in his physio sessions. More than a little worried, I dashed down the hall, F'lessan and Tai close behind.

Once I got outside, I stopped suddenly, spotting Golanth high above Landing… doing wing rolls, loop the loops, all manner of dragon maneuvers… and he was bugling at the top of his lungs all the while.

Behind me, I heard F'lessan and Tai explode with laughter. They'd just been joshing me about Golanth!

"Oh, this is serious!" I chuckled, thumbing skyward. "He's got a severe case of elation! And you two…"

Dropping my pack, I wrapped the duo up in a heartfelt bear hug.

"He needs a check flight before I can clear him to return to combat," I told them, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Golanth was more than happy to oblige, landing practically at my feet, offering me his foreleg. Climbing up, he lifted me higher where I was easily able to settle myself on his neck ridge, strapping myself into F'lessan's riding belt.

Laying my hands on his neck, I asked, "Stretch them out, Golanth."

He eagerly complied, extending his restored wings all the way to their furthest extent. Through my empathic contact, I didn't feel a single twinge.

"Downstrokes!" I ordered.

F'lessan's dragon complied, stirring up a massive cloud of volcanic dust all around us. No change. No twinges. Everything appeared sound.

"Aloft!" I ordered, pointing skyward.

Golanth complied, leaping so high his wings' downstroke cleared the ground with ease.

"Show me what you've got, Golanth!"

He did, repeating his performance just moments ago. Through it all, my empathic contact told me that he was finally ready to fly Thread once more. Sensing my thoughts, Golanth let loose a howl of delight so loud that it brought many in Landing out of their homes and places of work to find out what was going on! He dove earthward, pulling to a bone-jarring hover right in front of F'lessan and Tai before gently settling to the ground, his eyes whirling feverishly in a totally pleased blue-green shade.

"When's the next Fall?" I asked as I slid down Golanth's side.

Hearing that, F'lessan broke into tears, his own elation matching his dragon's. Sobbing with relief, he wrapped his arms around Golanth's muzzle, hugging him tightly. Tai hugged them both, her own happy tears blending with F'lessan's.

"Dana, thank you," Golanth's lifemate wept. "If not for you…"

I waved his praise aside. "My part was such a small piece of this success. Chlorith and her physio really got the ball rolling, resulting in Golanth's recovery."

Tai broke away, running up to me, wrapping me up in a bone-creaking hug.

"You're wrong, Dana," she sobbed, her grip never letting up. "None of this would've happened if you hadn't found Chlorith, thanks to your gift of quantum jumping."

"Tai's right, Dana," F'lessan added, laying his hand on my shoulder. "If you hadn't made the transdimensional jump utilizing your dragon gift of quantum ergokinesis, Chlorith wouldn't have known about Golanth and he would still be crippled."

"I want to thank her," Golanth rumbled, joining our group. "Can you take us there?"

"You did, after all," Tai teased me, grinning happily, "promise that on the day Golanth took to the skies once more…"

"You'd bring him by to show off his progress," F'lessan finished, his expression earnest.

Grinning broadly, I nodded. Changing into our spacesuits, the three of us boarded our dragons. Making certain we were firmly strapped in, I pumped my fist in the air, our three dragons leaping skyward.

_Give them the fix, love._

Ten minutes later, we came out of _between_ over that dimension's version of Master Robinton's home, settling gently to the sands of the beach. I stayed on the ground. F'lessan, Tai, and their dragons took wing, moving off.

_Chlorith?_ I silently called as I removed my helmet.

_Dana?!_

_Yes._

_Where are you?_

_The beach of Cove Hold._

_We'll be right there!_

Seconds later, a host of dragons appeared overhead, landing a short distance away. Chlorith with Elli, Rollith with Tiffany, Aureath with Ariana, and Aurelith carrying Oriana. The humans dismounted, running my way, their dragons close behind, the excitement on all their faces clear.

"Dana!" Chlorith called out, rubbing her muzzle against my cheek. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Elli! Tiffany!" I cried, embracing my two friends. "How are you?"

"We're fine," Elli replied, pulling back to look at me. "You?"

"Better than alright," I sighed, glancing over at her daughters. "Hello, Ari, Ori!"

"Hey, Dana!" they responded, waving.

"What are you doing here?" Tiffany wondered, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"Do you remember what I said before you all returned home?" I asked, my gaze sweeping the group.

Elli was the first to make the connection, gasping as she looked right at me. "He can fly again?!"

A shadow passed over us. Pointing skyward, I replied, "See for yourselves!"

As Chlorith and the others looked up, I heard gasps of surprise and squeals of delight as everyone watched our Golanth and Zaranth wing along in close formation, F'lessan and Tai waving feverishly from astride their dragons.

"Thank you, Chlorith," I quietly addressed her, bowing deeply. "My people and I are in your debt."

"I only started the process," Chlorith responded, her head pointing at the flying pair. "You and your healers completed it."

"A team effort, then," I chuckled, gently pounding her on the neck, "each contributing to the final overall success."

Squealing together, Ari and Ori boarded their dragons, taking to the skies to join Golanth and Zaranth, waving furiously in congratulations!

"Shall we?" I asked, nodding towards the foursome above.

The others needed no further urging, racing for their own dragons. In moments, Tarnaa, Chlorith, and Rollith had joined the formation, every rider grinning from ear to ear!

For nearly an hour, we soared through the skies of Chlorith's Pern, F'lessan and Golanth leading the way, the rest of us spread out in a V formation behind him. Abruptly, sensing his other dimension self, our Golanth headed straight to Honshu Weyrhold. As we arrived a short time later, he bugled loudly in greeting to his alter dimension twin visible on the ledge below.

Circling once, our septet landed in a clearing nearby, the riders dismounting. Chlorith's F'lessan and Tai were equally stunned to meet their other dimensional selves while the two Golanths exchanged pleasantries.

"This is so weird!" our Tai remarked, staring in wonder at her other dimensional self.

"It's like looking in a mirror!" Chlorith's F'lessan added, face to face with his dimensional double.

Our Golanth then turned, first bowing deeply to Elli's queen then rubbing muzzles with her.

"Thank you, Dragonhealer," he said aloud, his eyes shading to a brilliant blue.

"Wait!" their Tai exclaimed, suddenly realizing something. "You lot were gone for nearly a month and a half!" Whirling, she stared at Chlorith. "You went to their world?! You healed him?!"

Chlorith shook her massive head. "I only began the process, teaching their healers the ways of dragon physical therapy. They completed the process." Nodding to us, she added, "You can be proud of what your healers have accomplished, Masterhealer. Well done."

"Without your aid and your teachings," I countered, bowing to her, "our Golanth would not be free to soar the skies of Pern once more. We are in your debt."

"And if you had not followed your instincts and what the quantum jumping was revealing to you," Chlorith remarked, lowering her head so she was on a level with me, "your Golanth would still be crippled, unable to fly. If you hadn't followed your heart and made the transdimensional jump to this reality, the miracle of Golanth's recovery would never have happened. You are the nexus of these events, Masterhealer. That one critical choice, that one critical decision, made all the difference."

"She's right, Dana," Tiffany commented, coming over to give me a hug and a peck on the cheek. "I, too, owe you a debt of thanks. How did you know I was dealing with cancer?"

"I recognized the signs from some of my medical training," I explained, returning her hug. "After everything you and your friends had done to help us, it was the least I could do in return."

"Chlorith is right, Dana," Tiffany wept as she hugged me once more, sniffling back tears. "You are the nexus of these events. If you had never come here, we would never have gone to your world. But because we did, the information you gave our Dana about the immunotherapies has rid me of the cancer that was taking my life." Wiping away her tears, she whispered, "Thank you!"

"You've got it wrong," I told her, smiling at her surprise. Glancing around at the others, I added, "You all do!"

"But, Dana,…" F'lessan started, his puzzled expression matching everyone else's.

"Think about it," I told them, grinning broadly. "Elli, Tiffany, what would've happened if you'd decided to stay on Earth instead of coming forward through time and space to Pern?"

At first puzzled by my question, Elli and Tiffany looked at each other, their faces mirroring their confusion.

"Oh, billie bob hell!" Elli gasped, her hands covering her mouth.

"Son of a bitch!" Tiffany exclaimed, she and Elli turning to stare at me.

I gathered both in a hug, tears running down my cheeks. "See what I mean?"

"What is it?" our F'lessan wondered.

"Yeah, I don't follow," Elli's Tai added.

"If Elli and her twinny had stayed on Earth instead of coming to Pern," I explained, looking straight at them, "a whole cascading series of events would've never occurred. Chlorith and Rollith would've bonded with different lifemates, or, worse, they might've gone _between_ when they didn't find anyone they liked."

The shock of recognition suddenly hit the others, causing them to stagger backwards.

"Without Elli to bond with, Chlorith most likely would never have become a master dragon healer," I went on, nodding to them. "Without Elli, Ori and Ari would've never been born, their dragons bonding with others or worse. Without Chlorith, both of our Golanths would still be crippled, unable to fly. Without Chlorith, I would've never been drawn here from my reality. Without Elli's dragon, we'd've never met and Elli's twinny would probably have died of cancer."

I backed up a step, taking Elli and Tiffany by the hand. "You two are the true nexus of events. That single choice set everything else in motion, bringing healing to our two Golanths and saving Tiffany from cancer. Thank you both for coming to Pern!"

"By the First Egg!" Chlorith whispered.

"She's right!" our Golanth rumbled, his eyes shading to an uncertain orange.

Ori and Ari came running up, hugging the pair, tears running down their faces.

"Mom!" Ari sobbed, trembling with the power of suddenly realizing the truth.

"Aunty Tiff!" Ori wept, hugging Elli's twinny fiercely around the waist.

"Hush, babies," Elli softly crooned, reaching out to give Ori a hug. "We're here. That's all that matters!"

"Your time with the chronoarchs has served you well, Masterhealer," Chlorith rumbled, bowing to me.

Her eyes slowly whirling in a brilliant amethyst shade, Chlorith moved over to her lifemate, bowing as she softly rumbled, "I, too, am glad you and your twinny decided to come to Pern, my heart. Thank you!"

There was no disputing the shared love between Elli and her dragon, Elli hugging Chlorith's muzzle, Chlorith gently wrapping her forelegs around her lifemate in a tender embrace. Tiffany and all the others turned to their dragons, showing their own appreciation to their lifemates. Even Tarnaa and I got in the act. When the moment finally passed, everyone pulled back, glancing around the group. No words were spoken. None were necessary.

"How are things going at Landing?" Elli finally asked, giving Chlorith a gentle pat on the neck.

"Why don't you come see?" our F'lessan offered, his hand resting on Golanth's neck.

"Yeah!" Tai chimed in, patting Zaranth on the side.

"Elli?" I asked, smiling broadly. "Tiffany? Ori? Ari? Only fair that you come visit us."

"Mom, can we go?" Ori and Ari asked together. "Please?"

"Chlorith would probably hand me my head if I said 'No'," Elli chuckled, giving her dragon's eye ridges a scratch.

"We could even show you Friendship Weyr on Pun Ch'lar," I told them.

"A dragon weyr?!" their F'lessan gasped.

"On the Kendite homeworld?!" their Golanth stammered.

"It was necessary," I responded, grinning over at our F'lessan and Tai.

"Necessary?" Tiffany spoke, a little confused. "Whatever for?"

In the next breath, she and Elli both gasped, coming to the same conclusion.

"She Impressed?!" Elli exclaimed, eyes positively bugged out.

"An Istan queen, about a Turn ago," I chuckled, seeing the thunderstruck astonishment on the faces of the humans from Chlorith's reality. "My friend, Keymon? A bronze! And you remember Davar? He Impressed a blue!"

"Holy bat shit!" Tiffany whispered. "How is any of that even possible?"

"I want to go see!" Ari and Ori spoke as one, the two of them bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Alright, alright!" Elli relented, chuckling as she hugged her daughters. "Let's get suited up!"

I think everyone set a new time record getting suited up. Once every spacesuit was checked and verified, we mounted our dragons, strapped in, and took wing. Once we reached sufficient altitude above Chlorith's Honshu Weyrhold, we vanished _between_, emerging ten minutes later back in my dimension and high over the crater home of Friendship Weyr on Pun Ch'lar!

Almost immediately, we were joined in the sky by the dragons and riders of Friendship Weyr, Pumara aboard Puneth leading the way, the entire group exchanging waves of greeting before we finally spiraled down to the floor of the weyr crater. No sooner had we dismounted and removed our helmets, the Matriarch slid down her dragon's side, running over to us.

"Liona!" she cheerily greeted, wrapping me up in a bone-creaking hug. "So good to see you!"

Pulling back to get a better look, she glanced at our friends… and gasped!

"Am I seeing things?" she asked, startled to see two Golanths and two Zaranths.

"These are my friends from a different reality, Zucanno," I assured her, leading her over to our transdimensional friends. "It is with their help that I was finally able to heal our own Golanth."

Lowering her head so she could more closely examine us, Chlorith asked, "Why did she address you as Liona?"

Turning to my Kendite Zucanno, a shy smile on my face, I asked, "Would you like to tell them?"

Smiling back and planting a kiss on my cheek, Pumara nodded. By the time she had finished the telling, everyone from Elli's dimension was slack jawed and absolutely bug-eyed in amazement!

"Holy shit, Dana!" Tiffany finally managed to whisper.

"I think it's a cool name!" Ari exclaimed, running up to give me a hug.

"Way cool!" Ori chimed in, joining her sister.

"Well earned, too," Elli added, coming up to her girls, laying her hands on their shoulders as she smiled at me.

"You've come a long way, travelers," the Kendite Matriarch spoke, gesturing to the living quarters where the dining area was located. "Perhaps you'd care to have some food and drink before we show you around."

Everyone agreed to that, Puneth taking the dragons to the corrals to feed while Pumara led her visitors to the dining area for something to eat. By the time the tour was over, our visitors were suitably impressed with the newest weyr, even hinting at setting up one of their own once they returned home. Thanking the Kendite Matriarch for her hospitality, our transdimensional friends reluctantly bid us all farewell, mounting their dragon lifemates and taking to the Pun Ch'lar skies. With a final wave to everyone below, they vanished _between._

It had been good to see our friends from another dimension again. Golanth had been made whole thanks to their help, and it filled my own heart with joy that I had helped Elli hold on to her twinny. That kind of love and caring, even though they were not related to each other, was well worth saving!


	22. Chapter 22 - The End In Sight

_**Chapter 22 – The End In Sight**_

It had been great seeing Elli and the others again, but they had their lives to lead, and so did we. The people of Pern had plans to make. It was while I was going over some of those plans that I received an unexpected call from the Wolfhound.

It started with a beeping noise in my office that I eventually isolated to a cabinet along a far wall. Inside was the communicator that the Wolfhound's crew had graciously allowed me to keep. Only now it was beeping incessantly at me.

Slipping the main piece over my ear and swinging the mike into place, I pressed the transmit button, calling, "Wolfhound, this is Angel Zero One. Go ahead."

"Sorry to interrupt your work down there, Sterling," Admiral Morgan personally responded, "but I've got some news for the people of Pern that can't wait. How soon can you get all the dragon leaders together?"

I checked the wall-mounted electronic data screens the Aquilan engineers had graciously added to my office, perusing the upcoming Fall forecasts. "In a couple of hours, Admiral. Some of them are dealing with Thread at the moment."

"Gather them as soon as you can, Sterling," was the Admiral's earnest response. "Wolfhound out."

As I removed the communicator, it suddenly occurred to me that Admiral Morgan could've just as easily called me on the ship-to-shore vidcomm link we had set up. Why use the communicator instead? It didn't make sense. Three hours later, I was none the wiser as I asked Tarnaa to contact all the weyrs. Heeding my summons, the Weyrleaders and Weyrwomen of Pern convened in the large meeting room in the Admin building of Landing.

"What's this all about, Dana?" F'lar wondered as he and the others took seats around the enormous conference room table.

"I'm as much in the dark as you, F'lar," I admitted, shaking my head. "All I know is that Admiral Morgan aboard the Wolfhound called this morning saying he had important news for the people of Pern."

"Then let's hear it!" N'ton responded, leaning forward in his chair.

"AIVAS?" I called out.

A 3-D hologram of Admiral Morgan from the waist up appeared over the center of the table.

"We're here, Admiral," I spoke, taking my own seat.

"Then I won't keep you in suspense any longer," Admiral Morgan responded, nodding around the room. "Our science teams just completed an extensive sweep of the debris trail the rogue planetoid you call the Red Star trails behind it."

"To what end, Admiral?" I asked, curious about their actions.

"To determine how long this current… Pass… will last," he replied, grinning broadly. "To say the least, the results left me and the science teams speechless!"

"Why?" Lessa wondered, leaning on the edge of the conference room table. "What did you find? Oh, please tell me it's good news."

"It's way better than good, Weyrwoman," Admiral Morgan replied, smiling and nodding. "It's absolutely astronomical! Thanks to those spore killers, or zebedees as you call them, that your people developed then seeded into the debris trail of your Red Star, this Pass won't end in another thirty years… sorry… Turns… but in a single, solitary one!"

"_**WHAT?!**_" everyone gasped, leaping to their collective feet.

Grinning broadly at the news he was relaying, Admiral Morgan said, "In less than one of your Turns, Thread will cease to fall on Pern or threaten your citizens ever again! You've done it, Dragonriders! By all that's holy, you've actually done it! Congratulations!"

For several seconds, the room was silent. Small wonder considering the magnitude of the news we had just been given. Just as quickly, everyone exploded with cheers of delight mixed in with sobs of painfully intense relief!

"And the Oort Cloud, Admiral?" I asked into a momentary lull in the celebration.

"Completely devoid of any of the spore spheroids," he replied, his own joy reflected in his eyes and on his face. "Whoever engineered those spore killers did an extraordinarily exemplary job, Sterling. Considering your people had to relearn all the science and medicine necessary to pull off such a feat, I am well and truly gob smacked. Well done, everyone! Well done!"

"Thank… thank you… for the news, Admiral!" I wept, giving those around me a hug even as the raucous celebration continued. "We really appreciate everything you and your crew have done for us."

"A pleasure, Sterling!" Admiral Morgan replied, giving me a salute. "Wolfhound out!"

The 3-D image faded away.

"AIVAS?" I called out over the din.

"Masterhealer?" it instantly responded.

"Please tell me you recorded all of that," I barely managed to say, overcome with the emotions I felt.

"Naturally," it matter-of-factly declared. "One of the duties of this facility is to record events so that future generations could learn about their history."

"Wait till the rest of Pern hears this!" Lessa excitedly exclaimed, throwing her arms around F'lar's neck and hugging him tightly. "By Faranth's Egg!"

"Then we'd best get the Harpers going!" F'lar replied, swinging his weyrmate around in his arms, grinning like a fool.

The incredible news swept like wildfire across Landing, driven first by the boisterous bugling of all the dragons there then by the humans who celebrated this long awaited development. The end to the nightmare… the end to their seemingly eternal struggle against the ravages of Thread… was at last in sight! And once Masterharper Menolly and her husband Sebell got involved, the news swept across Pern as the old saying went… faster than Thread could burrow!

Reluctantly, the Harper Hall had to caution patience on everyone's part. While the news was greatly heartening, no one could relax their guard until that much anticipated day when Thread would finally cease to fall on Pern, still nearly a Turn away.

But that didn't stop the celebration planning from proceeding apace. Every holder, crafter, and weyrperson gradually developed their own individual plans for that momentous day. Lords Holder across the planet set their staffs to work; the celebrations they were planning would make anything before it pale to insignificance in comparison.

Lady Sharra of Ruatha Hold received enormous praise from the people of Pern. Not surprising as she had been part of the medical team that had dissected and studied a spore spheroid, an effort that eventually led to the creation of the spore killers that were seeded into the debris path of the Red Star, unexpectedly bringing Threadfall to an early though greatly appreciated terminus.

As much as I wanted to believe what the Wolfhound had found, I was still uncertain. So, I contacted Admiral Morgan to beg a favor.

Chuckling, Admiral Morgan told me, "This is why your team was so good at the sector sweeps, Sterling. You never left anything to chance."

"Sorry if I seem like a pain, Admiral…"

"No worries, Sterling," he replied, smiling as he signaled one of his bridge personnel. "We're downloading all the data our survey teams gathered to AIVAS. The damned thing should be able to process the information and provide you with a second opinion."

"Thank you, Admiral."

"That's not all, Sterling," he added, a small secondary window opening in the main monitor showing a vessel that looked a lot like…

"The Quester?!" I gasped, staring in wonder at what I saw.

"No," Admiral Morgan corrected me, "but a one-man scout just like the one you used to have."

"Refitted with FTL nacelles!" I whispered, tracing the image on the monitor.

"Having gotten to know you, Sterling," Admiral Morgan calmly spoke, real camaraderie coming through in his words, "I knew you wouldn't be satisfied with just a review of our data. This ship is now yours."

"What?!"

"It's waiting for you in Hanger One at Landing," Admiral Morgan informed me, grinning broadly at my astonishment. "Try not to scratch the paint, Sterling. Wolfhound out!"

For nearly five minutes after the screen went blank, I sat there, numb with shock and amazement. And then, I burst out laughing, nearly falling out of my seat!

With AIVAS' help, I did do a thorough review of all the sensor data the Wolfhound's science teams had gathered but turned up no surprises. Everything checked out. So, I went down to Hanger One and climbed aboard the Quester II, Goldie chittering excitedly from her perch on my shoulder as I powered up the systems before taxiing out to the runway. The vessel responded nimbly to my controls, quickly rocketing down the runway before rising skyward. With a final scan of the immediate area of space over Landing, I kicked in the FTL nacelles, causing a massive sonic boom as my ship rocketed skyward in an FTL blur.

Thankfully, this version of my old scout vessel had arti-grav mini generators built into the cockpit so that Goldie didn't go slamming to the back of the cockpit during our rapid climb to outer space. Her excitement grew along with mine, chittering happily as we located the Red Star then set up a course back along the debris trail where the Thread spheroids were still visible. The further we went, the fewer spheroids the sensors picked up… until we reached its end… a trail that would rain Thread down on Pern for the better part of this Turn, slowly tapering off until we reached Fall's End in just under one Turn.

I continued to follow the old debris path but found nothing… even all the way to Rukbat's Oort Cloud. And the cloud itself? Plenty of cometary and planetary debris… but completely devoid of any Thread spheroids!

I sat there, speechless with awe mixed with painfully intense relief. It was true! Everything the Wolfhound's science teams had found and reported was true! Hours later, Goldie and I returned to Pern, bringing the Quester II to ground at Landing and taxiing clear of the runway before parking back in Hanger One. Tears of joy fell from my face as I closed and secured the hatch before closing up the hanger.

"Mommy!" a familiar voice called out.

Turning at the sound, I saw little Moreta running my way, arms out to me, Goldie taking wing. Right behind her stood L'trel, Tarnaa watchfully beside him on one side, Fellth on the other.

"'Reta!" I exclaimed, picking her up before giving her a hug and kiss. "You being good?"

"Mmm hmm!" she vigorously replied as she gave me a hug around the neck.

"Nice to see you, love," I spoke, stepping up to L'trel so I could give him a kiss.

"That was you blasting out of here earlier, wasn't it?" he asked, thumbing towards the hanger. "Do you have any idea how loud that sonic boom was?! Several windows all over Landing including the admin building, AIVAS, even the Kendite embassy shattered!"

"Ow!" I winced, instantly contrite. "Sorry."

"Big boom, Mommy!" 'Reta spoke. "I scared!"

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry," I apologized, hugging her a second time.

"They heard that blast as far away as Honshu and the Eastern Islands Weyr!" L'trel went on, gesturing off in their directions. "What by the First Egg was so urgent?"

"It's true," I whispered, glancing skyward, tears running down my face.

"What's true?" L'trel wondered.

"Mommy sad?" little Moreta asked, her little face lined with worry.

"No, precious," I replied, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Happy."

"What's true?" L'trel asked, laying a hand on my shoulder. "Why are you happy?"

"Admiral Morgan sent me all the data his search teams had garnered about the Thread debris trail," I explained, settling 'Reta to my hip, one arm around her waist, her tiny arms wrapped around my neck. "I double-checked it all with AIVAS."

"And?"

"It all checked out."

"But?"

"He and his crew gave me a new scout vessel," I explained, nodding towards the hanger, "just like my old ship."

"The one you used to get here?"

I nodded.

Pleased realization lit up L'trel's face, a wry smile on his lips. "You checked it out yourself, didn't you?"

Smiling, wiping a tear away, I nodded. "It's FTL equipped. I was able to follow the trail all the way back to the Oort Cloud."

"It was just like the Admiral reported, wasn't it?" Tarnaa rumbled, her eyes shading to a happy blue color.

"Just a little while longer," I sighed, wrapping my free arm around L'trel's waist, leaning into the strength of his shoulder. "Soon, Pern will be forever free of Thread!"

Fall's End came right as the Wolfhound's crew had predicted. While many on Pern began to celebrate, the Dragonriders of Pern kept up their vigil for another month, not wanting to take a chance on even a single spore spheroid making it to the surface. During that seemingly eternal vigil, not a single strand of Thread was reported anywhere on the planet. Only then did the dragonriders and their lifemates finally relax, joining in on the celebrations that were going on. Only then did they have reason to celebrate. Threadfall was finally over!

Thus relieved of their primary duty to the people of Pern, the dragonriders began to make their own plans in earnest. When they had first Impressed their lifemates, each rider had expected to spend a good portion of their life in that seemingly endless battle against their ancient adversary. Now, survey teams from every weyr descended on the Southern Continent, hoping to do as the Ancients had once sought to do… to lay claim to a certain number of stake acres where they could create a new life for themselves and their dragons.

Lord Toric of Southern Hold was constantly heard complaining about how the worthless milksops were stealing land that should've been his. Back at Ruatha, when Sharra heard about her brother's incessant whining, she flipped a rude gesture in the direction of Southern Hold, saying to no one in particular, "Oh, cry me a river, brother!"

F'lar and Lessa, on the other hand, began to spend every moment they could aboard Faranth's Legacy, learning from the Federation instructors everything they could about the safe and proper operation of the systems on board the ship. As it turned out, there were quite a few on Pern, holders and crafters alike, who also wanted to explore the vastness of space; even some of the family members of the convicted Abominators! All were welcomed by the dragonriders and allowed to join in their studies of the new ship.

Gradually, with intense instruction and plenty of practice, the Federation instructors finally deemed the new crew qualified and ready to pilot their new vessel. It was certainly no Gather dance. The science and technology they had needed to learn was quite intense and intricate, but the people of Pern once again proved up to the task, winning approval from their Federation associates.

But how did their dragons fit into this new vessel originally designed for just humanoid occupants? Let's start with where it was built… the orbital shipyards of Pun Ch'lar! And who better to direct its modifications than Pumara De'Tenna, the Kendite Matriarch, rider of gold Puneth! The central habitation area was large enough to permit dragons to fly about, keeping up their wing strength while being shipbound. What the Matriarch did was modify several passageways and add several new ones leading to the outer areas of the ship, allowing the dragon crew members to spread out throughout the ship to their designated 'porting stations. Each was equipped with foot and hand holds the dragons could use to grasp the ship, making it that much easier for them to shift the vessel. And, because the chambers were within the ship, the dragons would not suffer from the oxygen deprivation they had experienced in the past.

"Looks like setting up Friendship Weyr on Pun Ch'lar paid unexpected dividends, Weyrleader, Weyrwoman," Berd Sheerbro commented as the three toured the vessel. "The Matriarch did an amazing job getting the vessel ready for you…"

"As well as incorporating the ideas you had first suggested back when we shifted the Bahrain and the Buenos Aires," F'lar added, thumping the Robinton Cove holder on the shoulder. "Sure you don't want to come with us? You'd make a fine addition to the crew."

"I promised the Ambassador that I would look after Robinton Cove for her," he replied, smiling at F'lar and Lessa.

"If that sort of work begins to pale…" Lessa told him, giving his other shoulder a gentle squeeze, "give us a call. Dana will know how to reach us."

Monumental changes had come to Pern. The burden of Thread was gone, thanks to the efforts of the dragonriders. Many of the holders and crafters were already looking to expand their lands and to pursue new interests. Dragons and their riders were settling regions of the Southern Continent, embarking on a new lifestyle they were not accustomed to… but were eager to embrace. It wasn't hard to guess why. Anything, however mundane it might seem, was infinitely better than battling Thread!


	23. Chapter 23 - To The Stars

_**Chapter 23 – To The Stars**_

With the end of Threadfall, many of the citizens of Pern began to investigate new opportunities and occupations in earnest, especially with the improving relations between Pern and other worlds of the Federation.

Among those hopefuls were members of the Minecrafthall. At first, this didn't seem to make sense. After all, the planet's name was originally derived from the Exploration and Evaluation Corps (EEC for short) peculiar shorthand for planet designations… Parallels Earth, Resources Negligible.

So where could those in the Minecraft go to find resources they could exploit? Where else, especially now that there was no more Thread? Off-planet! Specifically the two asteroid rings that encircled Rukbat. Scans of the debris fields found a veritable treasure trove of useful and precious metals as well as specialized minerals that could be used to manufacture the more advanced materials the people of Pern were learning more and more about; materials that could not only be used to improve the lives of those on the planet, but in sufficient quantities and purity could be sold off-world, further enriching the lives of the people of Pern.

The hardest part was getting the mined materials back to Pern for processing. The vessels that made up the Pern Defense Force, while usable for transporting what the miners unearthed, even at FTL speeds, would take several hours to make the round trip and they could only transport small amounts.

"Aah!" Masterminer Nicat complained during a routine review at Landing of the efforts his mining teams were accomplishing. "There is a veritable mountain… several mountains… of valuable ore out there, but it's taking forever to get it back here so we can process it!"

"We're doing the best we can," Journeyman Neelek reported, throwing up his hands, "but the inflow of ore is slow and in insufficient quantities to almost not make it worth our while."

"Ambassador, any word on the ore ships we requested?" Fandarel asked, glancing my way. "Sorry. Dana. Anything?"

"Latest word is that the first of the ore carriers will be ready in about two months," I reported, consulting my wrist computer.

A chorus of groans swept the meeting. Clearly, they were hoping for better news.

"There is another possibility," I offered, my gaze sweeping the room.

"You want us to do what?!" F'lar exclaimed when I spoke with him later aboard Faranth's Legacy.

"Help to transport the ore the miners are finding in the asteroid fields," I explained, holding my hands up begging for patience. "Under FTL power, it would take a few hours for normal vessels to make the round trip. However, Faranth's Legacy is unique among the vessels here in orbit."

F'lar's eyes lit up, a grin coming to his face.

"I think you understand what I mean," I went on, smiling at him. "It'll be good practice for the crew, helping them to get accustomed to the workings of this vessel…"

"And give our dragons some needed practice over short distances 'shifting' the Legacy," Lessa chimed in, her smile matching F'lar's. "We can carry substantial loads in our cargo bays…"

"And get the materials to Pern in just a few minutes instead of hours!" F'nor added, thumping his half-brother on the back.

"That'll give Pumara and the construction teams on Pun Ch'lar time to finish the ore carriers," I finished, glancing around the table, "before they deliver them to Pern."

"Better yet," Lessa remarked, warming to the idea, "if we had to, we could pair the ore carriers with Pern-based dragons…"

"Who could 'shift' the vessels not to orbit," F'lar exclaimed, pounding the table with his fist, "but directly to the planet's surface where the ore could be offloaded more quickly!"

"An interesting suggestion," I said, grinning at the others.

"It'll please Masterminer Nicat no end to get his hands quickly on the ore his teams are mining!" Lessa chuckled, grinning broadly.

"We can cover that contingency once the ore carriers are here," I said, nodding. Glancing around the table, I asked, "So, what do you think?"

"At first, I thought you were out of your mind with that suggestion," F'lar chuckled, thumping me on the shoulder, "but it has merits I hadn't considered…"

"Giving the crew, including the dragons," Lessa added, "time to practice what we'll need once we set off to explore the stars. I'm sold!"

"You've got a deal, Dana," F'lar said, shaking my hand.

Slow at first, the crew of Faranth's Legacy accepted the ore the miners unearthed from the asteroids. Once the holds were full, the crew of the vessel attempted their first 'shift', bringing their ship to a position in high orbit over Pern before using normal propulsion to lower it to where the transfer shuttles could then take the precious ore to the surface. With each succeeding 'shift', the crew of Faranth's Legacy, humans and dragons, improved both their confidence and their accuracy, eventually reaching a point where they shifted right to the transfer orbit, the transport shuttles then swarming in to offload the cargo. It was while Faranth's Legacy was making these mundane hops back and forth between Pern and the asteroid belts that they received an unexpected visit from a couple of friends.

"Sir, we're being hailed," Rill reported from the communications station.

"On screen," F'lar ordered.

The faces that appeared were instantly recognizable to all.

"Helva!" F'lar greeted the pilot of the XH-834. "Loreena! Ceruleth! Good to see all of you! What brings you back to this little backwater star system?"

"Fulfilling the promise I made to you, Weyrleader," Loreena replied, grinning broadly. "Our first installment of the planetary systems that the three of us have visited so far."

"Data transmission coming in now," Brekke reported, monitoring from her science station. "Wow! This file is enormous!"

Even with the immensely fast systems aboard both vessels, it took nearly five minutes for the data to be downloaded.

"We have seen so many worlds, everyone," Ceruleth rumbled, rubbing his muzzle against Loreena's cheek. "I hope one day you get to visit all of them."

"Just how many worlds have you three been to?" F'lar wondered, glancing from Brekke to the main view screen.

"We'll leave that for you to discover," Helva chuckled. Waving, she added, "Sorry to dump and run, but… duty calls! Later all!"

The transmission ended, the forward view screen switching to an external view just as XH-834 flashed away at FTL speed.

Two months to the day after that dismal meeting at Landing where hope for the future of mining the asteroids very nearly collapsed, the first of the Pun Ch'lar manufactured heavy ore carrier vessels arrived in orbit over Pern; the next one arriving two months after that and the third after the same interval. There were now enough of the ore carriers to take over from Faranth's Legacy, freeing the vessel and its crew to follow their own destiny.

"Systems status?" F'lar asked from the command chair of Faranth's Legacy.

"Showing all green across the board, sir," Aramina, the vessel's chief engineer replied, double-checking her consoles.

"Impulse power, lowest possible setting," F'lar ordered, turning to the view screen. "Take us out, F'nor!"

"Aye, sir!" his half-brother responded, keying in the proper settings as he faced the forward viewscreen.

Faranth's Legacy left Pern orbit, numerous vessels escorting them for a ways. Then, consulting the data files that Helva, Loreena, and Ceruleth had compiled so far in their courier journeys, Lessa passed the first visualization along to the dragons on board. A heartbeat later, Faranth's Legacy vanished _between_, appearing ten minutes later high above the first of the planetary references the others had used on their four-jump journey to Pun Ch'lar.

"Systems status!" F'lar called out.

"Still go, sir," Aramina reported, giving him a thumbs up from her station.

Pressing a button on the arm of the command chair, F'lar activated the ship's intercom, calling, "Audiva, how are the dragons doing?"

"Absolutely stellar, Weyrleader," she replied from her medical station in one of the 'shifting' pods. "No indication of any sort of hypoxia."

"Berd Sheerbro's idea to internalize the 'shifting' stations for the dragons was brilliant!" Aramina spoke, grinning from ear-to-ear. "We could even extend the jumps _between_ if we had to."

"Perhaps," F'lar commented, rubbing his chin, "but what about the effects on our human crew? Audiva?"

"Checking," she responded over the intercom, perusing her med station readouts. "Some minor changes in blood chemistry. Biggest complaint I'm getting is from the sensory deprivation while we're _between_. A lot of the holders who joined the crew aren't as accustomed to that as the riders."

"Duly noted," F'lar responded, nodding. "Good work, Audiva. Bridge out!"

"Still," Lessa commented, pointing at the image on the view screen, "we covered over 60 light-years in only ten minutes. Even if we cut those jumps down to 30 light-years, we'd still be moving faster than any vessel the FSP has ever come up with."

Faranth's Legacy made three more jumps _between_, emerging in the Regulus star system less than a half hour at FTL speed from their destination. Then, making use of the vessel's normal propulsion, they achieved orbit around the home world of the Kendite Hegemony with practiced ease.

"My children, it is good to see you again," the Kendite Matriarch spoke from the forward viewscreen. "How fares Faranth's Legacy?"

"Beautifully, Zucanno Om Lis Malu," F'lar replied, grinning broadly. "We made the trip from Pern in a little over an hour."

"Well done, everyone!" the Matriarch congratulated them, giving a massive thumbs up in response. "Well done!"

"It wouldn't have been possible without your sponsorship," F'lar told her. "We owe you and your people a great debt."

"Thanks to everything your ambassador did in saving my life," the Matriarch responded, seen patting Puneth on the side of her massive head, "it is a debt I was happy to repay. Safe journey to you and your crew, F'lar. Fare thee well!"

As the Matriarch's image faded out, Lessa said, "I think there's one more place we should visit before we get started exploring."

"The place where it all started," F'nor realized, his smile growing.

"The original home world of the Ancients," Brekke added, smiling at her weyrmate.

"The place where Admiral Benden and all our ancestors first set out across the vast sea of space," Aramina sighed, tears coming to her eyes.

"In search of a new home and way of life," Alemi, science officer and resident dolphineer, commented, brushing aside some of his own tears.

"Earth," F'lar concluded, hugging his weyrmate. "Brekke, how far would the jump be?"

Keying in the request to the ship's computer, she reported, "Seventy eight light-years, a third farther than anything we've tried yet."

"In minutes?"

"A little over thirteen," she replied.

"Bring up the data on the screen," F'lar ordered.

Brekke complied.

"Do we have any reference views of the Sol system?"

"Quite a few," Brekke admitted, shaking her head. "That data dump from Helva was enormous! How could they visit so many places in such a short time?"

"Next time we see them," F'lar chuckled, scanning the images, "we'll ask. What's that first image?"

Brekke checked. "A view of the Sol system from just outside the orbit of Pluto, but well within their Oort Cloud."

"Lessa?" F'lar asked, turning to her.

"A very clear visual reference," she mused, examining the image. "Most likely, though, the planetary bodies have shifted from when this was taken. Brekke?"

Calling up the data the computers now had on their destination, the image shifted perceptively.

"This is what it would look like at this moment," F'nor's weyrmate explained.

"Lessa?"

The image was passed to the 'shifting' crew, and a little over thirteen minutes later, Faranth's Legacy appeared just beyond the outer edge of the Sol planetary system.

"It's beautiful!" Brekke wept.

There were tears in a lot of eyes on board the Pern vessel as the image was displayed on all the monitors throughout the massive ship.

QE2 communication was quickly established with the FSP and their space control sector. Startled to learn the vessel calling them had originated on the once thought lost Earth colony of Pern, the spluttering controller eventually gave Faranth's Legacy clearance to proceed to Earth along one of their many approach corridors. As the vessel gradually drew closer to Earth, excitement throughout the ship only grew. When the viewing monitors finally showed a glimpse of Earth and its solitary moon, cheers went up throughout the entire ship.

"It's like a jewel… floating in space!" Aramina sighed, tears falling unashamedly from her face. "Why did they ever leave it?"

Faranth's Legacy spent about a month parked in orbit, groups of dragons and their riders making the descent to the planet's surface. The inhabitants of Earth greeted them pleasantly enough, but their manners were a bit stiff, almost aloof. By the time the last of the crew of Faranth's Legacy had returned to their vessel, they had all come to the same conclusion.

"No wonder Admiral Benden and the rest of the Ancients fled this world," Lessa muttered, shaking her head as she and F'lar saw to their dragons.

"Perhaps," F'lar was forced to agree, boarding the lift that would take the two of them to the vessel's bridge, "but you and I owe our very existence to the Admiral and his companions. So let's not try to judge the world they came from by the people who live there now."

Smiling and nodding, Lessa planted a tender kiss on F'lar's cheek just as the lift door closed.

The crew of Faranth's Legacy had returned to the home world of their ancestors. As beautiful as it was, everyone had been infected by a powerful wanderlust… a desire to explore space and see what else was out there. What new places would they see? What new civilizations would they encounter? Only one way to find out.

The lift doors opened, F'lar and Lessa emerging on the bridge. F'lar settled into the command chair, Lessa taking position at the navigation station.

"Course, sir?" she asked, glancing back at her pleased and proud weyrmate.

With a quiet sense of satisfaction, smiling as he pointed at the forward viewscreen, F'lar said simply, "To the stars!"


End file.
